


Complicated

by aromance91_0n_hiatus



Series: Song inspired [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mickey Milkovich & Svetlana Milkovich Friendship, Mickey is 15, Nerd Mickey, Peer Pressure, Skater Ian, Sophmore Mickey, Strangers to Lovers, Top Ian Gallagher, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, ian is 18, senior Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 88,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromance91_0n_hiatus/pseuds/aromance91_0n_hiatus
Summary: Mickey is 15  and sophmore in Highschool and a bookworm. He's known as a nerd or "Mandy's loser brother". He keeps to himself and tries to stay away from danger, drama, socializing in general. That is until he meets Ian Gallagher 18 a senior with a taste for breaking the rules and apparently breaking hearts. Ian's reputation as a bad boy is as well known as his own which makes him wonder why the guy is chasing after him?





	1. Watch It!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessica92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica92/gifts).



> So many WIPS what can i say when the mood strikes i gotta go with it. This is another age gap because let's face it..i love them. I'm trying to stay realistic here in the wonderful world of high school age is just a number and juniors date seniors. lol if it offends you then don't read XO
> 
> It's also another Bad boy/ nerd fic. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is a gift to my best friend/beta. My own personal Mandy. I hope you like it love.
> 
> This story is inspired by Avril Lavigne's "Complicated"
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated. Thank you all for following my work xoxoxo

“Watch it! ” Mickey heard the voice faintly through his headphones and looked up just in time to see a flash of red zoom by. He managed to step out of the way, unfortunately he didn't notice the person behind him and fumbled directly into them dropping his books on the ground.

“God damn it” he huffed removing his headphones, placing them around his neck as he bent down to pick up his things.

 

“Watch where you're going asshole” a voice came from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see several guys standing on the grass staring up at him. Judging by their jackets it was the football team. He hated the football players. They always acted like they were better than everybody else. It didn't help that his sister was a cheerleader so she was always bringing around her newest conquest then breaking their hearts shortly after. This made Mickey a target...that and the fact that he was a nerd.

He didn't dress funny or have glasses but he kept to himself. He spent most of his time reading, whether it was in the school library or underneath the bleachers before or after school. He was known around campus as Mandy's looser brother. This amused him seeing as he was actually the oldest of the two but he was shy and discreet as he moved about, not drawing attention to himself where as his sister was the opposite.

 

He gathered his things and placed his headphones back on listening to the thrashing vocals of Slipknot. He wasn't ready to go home yet so he made his way down the sidewalk and over to the field to read his book. He was disappointed when he noticed a small group of kids with skateboards gathered around his hiding place but it didn't deter him. He paused his music until he could consider himself comfortable again. He figured he would walk around to the other side and if everything went as planned remain un noticed. He started to walk around to the other side of the bleachers when some one called out to him.

“Hey Milkovich, what you doin out here? Shouldn't you be in the library or something?”

He said nothing but stuck up his middle finger in response. He placed his headphones back on and sat on the ground resting his back against the cool steel. He pulled out his book and flipped to the open page. You could say his taste in literature is another reason he was made fun of but whatever, liking what he liked didn't make him a bitch. So he liked Vampires who cares. Vampires were pretty fucking cool, they could live forever and some even had special powers like telepathy or the ability to control how you were feeling. Then there were werewolves which were his favorite, so when he discovered the Twilight series he felt like he had hit the jackpot. Now here he was reading Twilight Eclipse about to light up a cigarette when he was suddenly approached by the group of guys from earlier. He had two choices ignore there presence and hope they went away or deal with whatever they wanted and and probably get his ass kicked. He wasn't a pussy by any means but 3 to 1 was never good odds. He chose the latter and kept his eyes glued to the page, trying his best to form the letters to words and words to sentences ignoring the looming crowd around him. Just when he had begun to forget the intruders someone removed his headphones.

“Seriously guys” he said with a sigh closing his book.

“What's a nerd like you doing smoking a cigarette? Aren't you afraid it will give you lung cancer or some gay shit like that”

He rolled his eyes “For your information nicotine doesn't give you cancer. It can however lead to health problems resulting in cancer..big difference” he replied.

The sandy haired boy who had so rudely removed his headphones scoffed “Well excuse me smarty pants”

“Dude we gonna fuckin smoke this shit or what. I wanna hit up the skate park before it gets crowded” another voice replied.

“Yea as soon as Milkovich here fucks off, we don't need him narking on us”

“I'm not a fuckin snitch, just leave me be and do whatever”

Just then a taller boy stepped forward, he had his blue and green skateboard tucked under his arm and his lip was pierced with a shiny silver hoop.

“Leave him alone dude” the redhead says giving him a once over “Milkovich huh? Any relation to Mandy?” the boy asked.

Of course they wanted to know about his skank sister. “Yea not like it's to common of a last name” he replied looking up at the redhead. He let his eyes linger for a moment taking in the boys face. He had freckles spattered across his pale skin, which looked soft at the touch. He quickly shook the thought from his mind telling himself to stick to back allies and bathroom hookups. It was not safe to flirt in his neighborhood, quickest way to wind up flat on the pavement.

The redhead smiled and reached his hand down leaving Mickey to stare at him blankly.

“I'm Ian and this is my brother Lip. That one with his face in his phone is Cody.”

“cool. Like I said do whatever just pretend like i'm not here” he replied flipping open his book.

“Well Milkovich you gonna smoke with us or what?” Ian replied lighting up the joint and breathing in deeply. His chest moved effortlessly under his black hoodie.

“Really Ian? Look at him. He's reading..” lip paused and reached down to snatch his book flipping it to the front. “He's reading fuckin Twilight man”

Ian looked over at his brother “So fucking what. He's here, we're here and I'm ready to fuckin smoke so get over it”

Mickey watched in surprise as Lip shook his head and took a few steps back allowing Ian to stand next to him. Ian extended his long arm and handed him the joint.

“No thanks man, I don't really smoke” it was a lie. He smoked all the time with his brothers but right now he really didn't want to socialize, he just wanted Ian and his skater buddies to fuck off.

“Ah c'mon kid. You're gonna hurt my feelings.” Ian said and waived the joint in his face. Fuck it whatever.

“Fine. Thanks” he replied and grabbed the joint taking a good size drag.

“That's what I'm takin about” Ian replied and slapped his back playfully. He went to hand him back the joint but ian refused.

“Hit it again. Loosen up a little bit.” the boy looked over to the stack of books next to him “Looks like you got yourself wound up pretty tight there Milkovich, I thinks it's time for you to relax”

“Oh my god Ian really? Can you not flirt with every person you see? Is that possible?” Cody called out looking up briefly from his phone to roll his eyes at Ian.

Ian looked down at him “He's just jealous that he's not the center of attention anymore, don't worry”

“I'm not worried” he replies as he takes another long drag.

“Milkovich...got a first name?” Ian says reaching over to grab the joint.

“I do”

“You gonna share with the class” Ian smiles and gestures around him.

“Don't see why that's necessary” he replies. He's starting to feel his high kick in and doesn't like being surrounded by people he doesn't know. He stands up a little to quickly and almost falls over.

“You ever smoke weed before?” Lips calls out from behind Ian.

“Yes I've smoked before asshole” he replies and reaches down to grab his things.

“What? Off so soon?” Ian says sadly with a tilt of his head. “But we were just getting to know each other”

“Told you he's a fuckin weirdo Ian” Lips chimes in.

“Jesus Lip can you shut up for once...ever?” Ian snaps at his brother then turns around to face him.

“He's always an asshole don't take it personally”

He slings is backpack over his shoulder and looks up at Ian “I really don't care. Thanks for the smoke man.”

“You're welcome Milkovich, maybe I'll see you around? Find out that first name maybe?”

Mickey couldn't help but laugh at the boy's persistence so he figured what was the harm “It's Mickey”

“Like mouse?” Ian laughs.

“Yea like I haven't heard that before. Fuck off man” he huffs and turns to leave.

“I'm sorry Mickey it's really a cute name” Ian calls after him. He throws up his middle finger again and heads for the bus stop. Fucking jerks. Shows he's a terrible judge of character. Whatever he didn't need friends, he had his brothers and that was it. He was fine with that. He put his headphones back on and lit up a cigarette trying his best not to look back at the boy behind him.

 


	2. Are You following Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian tries to learn more about Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun with this story. I really hope you enjoy it as much as i do. I was excited to highlight 2 new characters. Cody is not new but he has a big role in the story. I appreciate your feedback xoxo
> 
> ps. AO3 keeps fucking up my formatting so i apologize for the big spaces they should be smaller

It was weird, it had been almost a week since he ran into Ian and his friends. He never noticed them before but ever since that afternoon under the bleachers it was like he saw the guy everywhere. It was almost as if he was following him but that was a stupid thought. Why would anyone follow him? He didn't have a very interesting schedule. When he wasn't in class he was in the library.

 

That's where he was today returning his book to get the newest one in the series. Breaking Dawn. He figured it would be a good end to another boring day. At least he could hang out in his room and get high as the Vampire clans fought for control instead of listening to his sister and her boyfriend fool around on the couch or his brothers talk about how much money they made.

 

Once his dad was arrested for attempted murder he thought that maybe his brothers would decide to abandon the whole gun running and drug dealing way of life. Sure that was how they were raised but there was no reason now. They didn't though. Instead they mastered it, putting even his father's reputation to shame. His mom had abandoned them shortly after Terry was arrested. He had beaten her so badly she was hospitalized. Iggy wouldn't let him see his mother like that so instead they waited...and waited but she never came home. Eventually they stopped waiting.

Iggy was 22 and his brother Colin was 20, they pretty much ran the house..and the block. Mandy..he didn't expect her reaction to be honest. She used to be cool, they were always there for each other when their dad would freak out. He would protect her from Terry's fists and she would console him from Terry's words. When the cops came and arrested Terry she flipped a complete 180. Sure she was still his sister and he loved her but now she had a new boyfriend every week and a personality to go with. He never knew what she was thinking anymore. The final fuck you to her old life was joining the cheer leading squad. He remembered the days when she would refer to cheerleaders as preppy skanks and now she herself was one. He laughed at the irony. He didn't judge his sister...not really. He knew this was her way of starting over and taking back what was left of her life. His was books, he didn't need people to validate him. After being told what to do for so long and fearing juvie himself for so long he was just thankful not to get caught up like his brothers. Now his only concern was if he got a good grade or whether the school library carried the book he was craving. Lucky for him they did.

 

He found the book and several others that looked worth his time and made his way to the check out line. He stood there waiting and again could feel eyes on him. He turned his head and could have sworn he saw Ian standing in the doorway but decided to dismiss it. He blew it off and signed his name on the check out sheet with each books serial number. He turned around again and this time ran smack into the person behind him, his books tumbling to the floor.

 

Seriously? He really needed to be more careful.

 

He was always running into people or things. He wasn't necessarily clumsy, he just didn't pay attention to much of the world outside his books. He had a bad habit of daydreaming in the wrong places at the wrong time.

 

He bent over and grabbed his books off the ground “Sorry man” he said quickly and looked up. Ian was staring down at him with a smirk on his face.

 

“Hows it goin' Mick? You want some help with those” Ian asked reaching out to grab the stack of books from his hands.

 

“I'll pass”

 

“OK. Well since you're here do you wanna study with me” Ian said following him to the table where he had his back pack and Powerade.

 

“I'm always here.” he looked up at Ian suspiciously “Why are you here? Shouldn't you be out skating and whatever the fuck else you do?”

 

“You're cute you know that? ..Maybe I was hoping on running in to you”

 

He shoved his books in to his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. “yea well you did, so mission accomplished.” he replied and headed for the door.

 

“Why do you keep doing that?” Ian said following close behind him.

 

“What?”

 

“Walking away from me?” Ian replied.

 

He turned and looked at Ian. He was standing there staring at him with his big green eyes and freckled face, his hands lazily resting in the pocket of his black and red hoodie. He looked really hot..so why was he talking to him? Was it a dare? Why now? Fuck it he wasn't even going to entertain the idea.

 

“I got nothin to say to you man.” he replied “stop following me” he turned around and walked down the hallway to his locker. He waited until he had the locker open to glance over his shoulder..no Ian.

He rested against his arms for a moment trying to calm his mind. His thoughts were racing and green eyes kept invading them. Don't be a fool Milkovich. He shuts his locker door and pulled his headphones from his back pack placing them on his head. He was over this day and ready to smoke some fuckin weed.

 

 

*********

 

The next day it was hard for him for him to concentrate. He had a restless sleep with the occasional night terror that no amount of weed could alleviate. He normally didn't remember his dreams but when they involved his dad he did. After years of being put down and slandered his words were imprinted in his mind. He thought his dad was going to kill him when he found out he was gay. He almost did but then he just kept the fear level up and got his kicks by reminding him how dirty and wrong and all this other homophobic shit about being gay. He tried not to broadcast it, if his dad felt that way surely more people did. He'd seen a bashing before. It was easier to just to be private. He envied those with the courage to just be themselves though. It wasn't that he was in the closet he just didn't broadcast it. He never pictured himself in a torrid high school romance, or bringing guys home like his sister did. It didn't seem realistic.

 

 

He loved having a free period before lunch because it gave him a head start. He was one of the first in line for his food and there was always a table. Slowly people filtered in filling the tables around him. He was used to sitting alone in fact he preferred it. He sat quietly eating his..sloppy joe? Man which whatever the fuck it was. It looked like shit but was actually pretty fuckin delicious. He was just about to pull out his book when a young girl he'd never seen before sat down across from him. He swallowed the food in his mouth and looked up at the girl with confusion.

“You save seat?” she asked her accent was as thick as her shoulder length black hair.

 

“no?” he replied still very confused as to why someone was talking to him.

 

“Good then I stay.”

 

“Yea sure, do whatever” he said and flipped open his book. He wasn't going to concern himself if he didn't need to.

 

“Svetlana” she replied and he saw her extend her hand from the corner of his eyes.

 

He lifted his head and returned the gesture awkwardly “Mickey”

 

“Hi Mickey. You're new too yes?”

 

Ah ha. Now it made sense, the girl was new. She was sitting with him because she didn't no anyone better.

 

“No..not new just like to eat in quiet” he replied hoping the young girl would get the hint and either leave or be quiet. Neither looked like a possibility.

 

“I see. You like to read?”

 

He closed his book rubbing his thumb along the smooth black cover and and breathed in deeply “yea I do. It's easier though when it's quiet” he replied.

 

Svetlana let out a short laugh then reached out pullling the book from his hands.

 

“Hey that's...”

 

Her mouth turned up into a smile as she flipped through the pages. “Good book. I ready already you will enjoy” she says passing the book over to him.

 

He felt a small smile sneak across his lips and for the first time he was excited to maybe have a conversation with someone. “You read Twilight?”

 

“Yes. I looooove Werewolve.” she replied “Vampire not so much”

 

“Yea I like Werewolves too. Pretty fuckin cool how even as humans they are super fuckin fast." he paused and tilted his head thoughtfully "I mean can you imagine being able to run that fast all the time. Cops would never catch you." He took another bite of his food "You see any of the movies?"

 

“All but last one” Svetlana replied.

 

“Me too.” he said taking another drink. Suddenly he felt nervous. He didn't have any friends really outside his family but Svetlana seemed cool, maybe he could try and have a friend.

“I've been thinkin about renting it but my family thinks it's stupid so I decided to go with the book”

 

“Hmph.” she scoffed “Family sounds stupid to not try. You should rent, I watch with you”

 

“they aren't stupid they just aren't in to it”

 

“I didn't mean to offend”

 

Mickey smiled amused at the girls blunt personality. He liked it. “it's cool don..”

 

“Mickey” Ian's voice rang through his ears and he looked up to see Ian and his posse standing at the end of the table. Ian walked over and sat down directly across from him and ushered his friends to do the same.

 

“You don't mind if we sit here do you?” Ian asked picking up his sandwich and taking a bite.

 

“Knock yourself out” Mickey replied, thoroughly annoyed by the interruption.

 

“this your girlfriend?” Ian says and looks over to Svetlana licking his fingers. She answers before he has a chance to speak.

 

“Friend only. Who are you orange boy?”

 

Ian laughs “Who am I?” he looks over at Mickey “I'm someone who wants to get to know Mickey here a little better.”

 

Mickey shifted uncomfortably. There were 4 people sitting with him and that was 4 more than he was accustomed too. Svetlana looked at him with a raised brow expressing her curiosity on the matter but he glanced away. Maybe if he ignored everyone they would just leave.

 

“I don't think he want's to know you orange boy” Svetlana said, her voice was firm and concise.

 

“Really Milkovich? Kid can't even speak for himself?” Lip laughed shoving food in his mouth “What a looser”

 

That was it. He might be a nerd and maybe he was weird..fine but he was not a bitch. It was one thing to know people didn't like him but it was another to sit there and let someone talk shit. He was done. “You know what asshole I was enjoying my day until you guys arrived. So maybe fuck off and leave me alone alright. I didn't ask you to fuckin sit here” he snapped at turned to look directly at Ian “I don't know what you're playin at man but just stop OK. We all know you're just fuckin with me.” he stood up from the table and grabbed his book. “You've had your fun with the looser so now just fuckin move on.”

He walked away from the table frustrated and mad. Who did they think they were just coming along and talking shit? Fuckin jerks. All he wanted to do was read his book and enjoy his free period. He was sure the gods had blessed him with his schedule when he became a sophmore. He went from having one free period to two and both were around lunch so he pretty much had 3 extra hours in the day to himself twice a week. He could see Svetlana get up from the table as he left out the door and decided to wait for her. He wasn't going to let Ian and his friends ruin everything.

 

 

************************************

 

 

“Someone's on their period” Lip scoffed.

 

Ian looked over at his brother “Shut up dude. Do you really have to say everything that comes to your mind”

 

His brother folded his arms and rested them on the table. He shook his head as a smirk crept across his face “You're wasting your time little bro. That guy is wound up tighter than a watch, no fuckin way you're hittin that” lip replied.

 

“Why would you want to man? He's a fuckin nerd. I swear I have never seen him without a fuckin book” Cody chimes in rolling his eyes.

 

“You guys are both dicks you know that? I think Milkovich is more than meets the eye. He's special”

 

“he's fuckin special alright” lip laughs and Cody gives him a high five.

 

“Sometimes I don't know why I hang out with you two”

 

“Well I'm you brother” Lip replied.

 

“And I'm you're best friend and coming from someone who used to date you, I agree with Lip. That kid is not interested so maybe you should just forget about it.” Cody says pulling his blonde hair up into a short pony tail. “Besides he's a sophmore also known as jail bait”

 

“Coming from someone who used to date you” Ian said in a mocking tone “You're a jealous bitch man and I see right through you. Trust me I've seen freshman date up in this fuckin school and he's a sophmore so I'm not really concerned about your opinion here”

 

Cody rolled his eyes and turned to lip “ I'm just saying you always think with with your dick, maybe try your other head for once.”

 

“Are you still talkin cause I stopped listening a while ago” Ian laughed.

 

“You're such an asshole. No wonder we're better off as friends” Cody replied and took a bite of his food.

 

Wasn't that the truth. He made the mistake once and didn't plan on doing it again. Cody had always been his best friend. They did everything together which consisted of smoking weed and going to the skate park. There was the occasionsl trip to the mall for people watching but pretty much where he went Cody followed. He figured they hung out all the time why not fuck? That's what it was supposed to be at least, but somehow he found himself in a relationship. He was not what you would call relationship material which Cody should have known seeing his history first hand. So it was no surprise when he got tired of the confines of monogamy and wanted to go back to playing the field. He wasn't a cheater and Cody was his best friend so they were able to break it off pretty easily and remain close friends. That didn't stop his ex from talkin shit though. Not one bit. Instead he talked more. He had no filter just like his brother which was probably why they became close friends too. When Lip got held back for truancy he slowly joined there group. His brother was really fuckin book smart but he was an idiot getting caught up with girls and ditching class. He finally came to his senses with a little persuasion. The fact that they would both graduate together kept them both motivated.

 

“ Well you guys can stay here and talk shit to each other. I'm going to go find Mickey.”

 

“He's probably in class dude” Cody replied.

 

“Not today, he doesn't have class after lunch” Ian says confidently and stands up from the table.

 

“OK I'm just gonna forget you said that because it's totally creepy.” Lip replied. “It's a bad idea Ian. He told you to fuck off and you wanna go find him?”

 

Ian walked over to his brother and ruffled his hand through his hair leaning down “You know I love a challenge Lip. It's more fun when they play hard to get”

 

“I bet you get turned down again. No way that kids givin it up” Lip laughed

 

“why is it always about sex with you?”

 

“What? Like it's not for you? Come on Ian”

 

“hmm maybe a little..” he replied “He does have a really nice ass”

 

“Oh my god” Cody said a letting out an exaggerated sigh.

 

“Alright dude, good luck. May the sex gods be with you” Lip said with a smirk giving him a salute.

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the cafeteria.

 

It only took a few minutes before he found Mickey. He was standing at his locker talking to the girl who was sitting with them earlier. He liked her. She had spunk and he found that to be an endearing quality. They seemed to be having some in depth conversation and he didn't want to interrupt again so he slowed his pace and occupied himself reading the fliers on the bulletin board next to him. He glanced out the side of his eye and watched as the girl waved good bye and walked away.

 

This was his chance. Mickey was digging in his locker mumbling to himself when he approached. He leaned casually against the locker beside the boy “Hey you” he said sweetly.

 

“Fuck” Mickey jumped standing up straight “Jesus Ian you fuckin scared the shit out of me asshole”

 

He couldn't help but laugh Mickey was really adorable when he was flustered.

“I just wanted to apologize for before”

 

Mickey thumbed his nose and looked at him “Whatever man it's a free country you can sit wherever” he replied glancing at the ground, seemingly trying to avoid eye contact.

 

“You know that not what I mean Mick.” Ian replied and leaned his head against the locker to try and meet his gaze . Fuck he was gorgeous with his black hair and those lips so full and pink. Focus Ian.

 

Mickey looked up and shrugged his shoulders “What you mean for stalkin me?”

 

“I'm not “stalking” you. I'm just trying to get a moment alone with you”

 

“What do you want man? Whatever it is I'm sure someone else can help you” Mickey replied

 

This kid did not know how to take a hint. That was OK though because he didn't want to take no for an answer. “I don't want anyone else. I want you” He says reaching out and picking some invisible lint off Mickey's shirt just so he could touch him, he knew how to play this game.

 

Mickey took in a deep breath then let out a small nervous laugh “get out of here with that man.” he replied stepping out of his reach, his back against the locker door.

 

“Only if you agree to hang out with me”

 

“Will you stop following me?”

 

“Maybe”

 

“Ian!”

 

“Yes I'll stop following you but you have to meet me at the bleachers after school” he said looking down at the younger boy.

 

“Fine” Mickey replied begrudgingly

 

“ It's a date then” he laughed, a wide grin spreading across his face.

 

Mickey grabbed his books and shut the door to his locker “it's not a date, it's blackmail” he replied then walked down the hall.

 

He watched the boy walk away until he finally turned the corner. He was quite satisfied with the turnout of the conversation. Now he could go back and tell his posse to fuck of cause he had a date. He was going to make sure Mickey new how special he was and then he would have no choice but to like him, after all he was a likable guy.

 

************

 

 

He turned the corner and couldn't help the feeling that took over him. Ian was really hot and wanted to hang out with HIM. No one wanted to hang out with him. Honest he liked it that way but he'd be lying if he said it didn't get lonely. It could be nice to have friends.....a boyfriend. Easy, he was overthinking this. He really wanted to just turn around , march up to Ian and kiss the devilish grin off his face but he couldn't do that. This still felt to sudden , to weird. He needed to know more about Ian. What was his endgame? There was only one person he could think of that knew everything about everyone and that was his sister. She had math right now but he also knew her current boyfriend had football practice so she was most likely ditching to watch him play. He walked down the hallway and out to the football field. It took a moment to spot his sister but he heard her loud ass way before he even reached the field.

 

“Come on Bryan you can do it!” she yelled to the her boy friend as the guy sprinted across the field with the football tucked securely beneath his arms.

He walked over to where she was sitting and was greeted with an overly excited squeal.

“Miiickey!!” she hollered than reached out to give him a big hug. “What are you doin out here. I'm sure there's a book somewhere that needs reading”she laughed and flipped her hair behind her.

 

“Fuck off bitch” he said giving her a playful shove and sitting down on the bench next to her. He pulled his cigarettes out of his back pack and lit one up taking a long drag. “Shouldn't you be in class?”

 

Mandy gave him a shrug and plucked the smoke from his fingers “I should but I wanted to watch Bryan” his sister leaned back and stared at the boy running on the field “isn't he dreamy?”

 

Mickey cocked his head “not my type. I like em with a brain” he grabbed his cigarette back and took a drag letting it rest in his mouth “You know anything bout Ian Gallagher?”

 

Mandy looked over at him suspiciously “You mean Lips brother”

 

“That's the one”

 

“Oh my god Mickey, you must live under a rock. Everyone knows who Ian is. He's only like the best skater here. I bet he goes pro someday.”

 

So far this information was less than helpful. “Yea I know he skates I mean what do you know about him? Like whats his deal?”

 

Mandy looked at him and gave him a gentle push. “Does Mickey have a crush? Finally deciding to see whats out there. I'm proud of you bro”

 

“Knock it off bitch I'm just askin a question. You don't have to make a big fuckin deal out of it.”

 

She looked unconvinced but leaned back against the bench. “Ian's a good guy. I dated his brother last year for a few months.”

 

“You did? Why? That guys a fuckin dick”

 

“he has his charm” she smiled and twirled her black hair around her finger. “Anyway he's got a big family and they are pretty tight, but as far as guys go..well.” she paused “let's just say he is not known for being in relationships”

 

“What do you mean like he doesn't date?”

 

“No bro he doesn't date he fucks. I mean look at him. A senior with that body..add on the whole skater thing goin on and he's a hot commodity” she replied licking her lips and raising her brow.

 

“Yea OK. Good to know” he replied and tossed his butt to the ground. “I gotta get to class but I'll see you tonight”

 

“Alright.” She replied and stood up with him. He turned to leave but his sister grabbed his arm “Hey you know you really should try dating. People might surprise you”

 

“Right...thanks for those words of wisdom. People can go suck a fat one, I'll keep my life the way it is”

“You can't always run away Mickey. You're gonna have to face the real world eventually”

 

He threw his middle finger up in response and walked back across the field. That was a waste of time. Not really though. He had learned about Ian and that's what he wanted right? Maybe not. Honest it just made things worse. He wondered why Ian was talking to him before but now knowing everyone was trying to jump the guys dick he was even more confused. He walked into the school with 10 minutes left until his last class. He just wanted the day to be over. He was still wrestling with the idea of just going home. So what if Ian followed him, that was his problem. He would get bored and eventually find someone else to fuck with. He was following him though... He had been for several days that must account for something? Who would waste that much of their time? Ugh. There was no way he would be able to focus on History now. He was way to distracted.

 

The class seemed to drag on forever. The fact that they were watching Amistad and taking Cornell notes didn't help. Every time he started to focus his mind decided to wander. Eventually he found himself watching the clock on the wall rather than the movie. Finally it was over.

 

He walked into the hallway and down to his locker. He exchanged some things from his back pack making sure to grab his new book. No matter what he was determined to read at least one chapter tonight. He rubbed his forehead with his hand, feeling the anxiety spread through his body. Why was he so nervous? Ugh. It would be fine. He'd go say hi and maybe smoke a joint then excuse himself. He could make up some excuse to leave. They would probably make fun of him but he figured that was bound to happen anyway.

 

He made his way across the parking lot and over to the baseball field. He could already see Ian's fiery red hair glowing from the sun. He cautiously approached the 3 boys and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He needed a distraction and nicotine to calm his nerves.

 

“I knew you'd come” Ian said with a large smile spreading across his face as he put on his beanie 

 

“You owe me 5$” Lip replied and shoved Cody in the side.

 

“I thought you'd puss out, not gonna lie” Cody replied pulling his wallet from his pocket and pulling out a his money.

 

Wow. They were making bets on whether or not he would show up...seriously? “Yep. I'm here, sorry to disappoint” he said awkwardly looking over at Ian.

 

“I told you ignore them. They are Neanderthals truly. I'm glad you came.” Ian replied “do you mind?” he said holding up two fingers.

 

“yea..no here” Mickey replied passing his smoke to the older boy.

 

“Thanks Mick. Come on, I wanna get to the skate park before it gets dark”

 

“Oh” That was not what he was expecting. He showed up now he could bail “I should probably just go home, just dropping by. I have a test tomorrow I need to study for”

 

“Why even show up dude? You cost me a bet and you're not even gonna hang out?” Cody scoffed folding his arms.

Ian looked over at him and cocked his head raising his brow “he's right. I was hoping you'd wanna tag along. Thought I could show you a few tricks. Don't be so uptight Milkovich.”

He reached out handing his cigarette back “You need to let loose every now and then. Take some time for yourself. You never know what might happen”

 

He hoped to god he wasn't blushing right now but his cheeks felt warm as he stood there. He wanted to say no but something about Ian was making that damn near impossible. “Alright man you win. I'd like to see what all the hype is about anyways” he replied and tossed his smoke.

 

“hell yea” Ian shouted stepping forward and draping his arm over his shoulder. “ Don't worry Mick. I'll make sure you don't get into to much trouble” he said softly his mouth a little too close to his ear.

 

He was speechless as they walked across the parking lot. Ian had moved his arm but was still walking very close..too close. Was it really? He didn't know. What was he doing? Whyy was he here? He stayed silent and listened to the three older boys joke around pushing and shoving each other throwing out the occasional fuck you..it was kind of nice. This must be what it felt to have friends. He knew they we're not his friends but he was still enjoying their company at least in the moment. Ian was another story completely. He kept glancing over at him with his green eyes making his heart beat faster then he thought possible. He didn't get nervous or anxious usually but Ian was making him feel that way. It wasn't bad...just new. He finally smiled back and Ian put his arm back over his shoulder again . “You have a great smile you know that”

 

“You know those cheesy pickup lines aren't gonna work right?” he replied feeling suddenly more confident, because despite his words he now knew Ian thought he was attractive.

 

“Who say's I'm tryin to pick you up? Just given you a compliment is all, I'm guessin you don't get them too often”

 

He shrugs Ian's arm off and stops walking. “i don't need your pity alright. You can take your compliments and...”

 

“Whoa...whoa easy there tiger.” Ian replies walking over to him. “I don't pity you Mick. In fact I think you're pretty fuckin cool for being who you are and saying fuck you to the world”

Ian placed his hand on his waist and pulled him close. Anything he was feeling up until that point had melted away and was replaced with a warmth in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Don't be mad Milkovich. I mean do or don't, either way I'll still tell you you're cute”

 

Yea he was blushing now....

 

The way Ian was staring at him and the words coming from his mouth made him forget there were others around them.

“ You really think I'm cute?” he asked and immediately regretted. He sounded like a bitch but a part of him was insecure. Ian was older, sexy and intimidating.

 

Ian leaned in close to his face "I not only think it. I know it" he smiled pulling back away and walking towards the skate park entrance.

 

He stood there for a moment wondering what he should do. It was a waste of time because when Ian turned back around and smiled at him again he knew full well he would follow.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. It's Getting Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey hangs out with Ian at the skate park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh I am having so much fun writing this. Working on 3 other WIPs but i'm trying to update at least once a week. I really hope you enjoy. I did change a few elements and update the tags if you read and notice a change. xoxox
> 
> There will be gifs at the bottom with all the moves from the skatepark if you want a visual. Dont know how to change the sizes so they are pretty big lol

He sat there on the grass watching the 3 boys skate back and forth on the ramp. It was nothing to exciting but Ian looked really hot in his black beanie as he skated around. He found himself staring at the guy for way to long and instead tilted is head down to look at the ground. He ran his hand through the long blades of grass and contemplated pulling out his book. It's not like he was skating and Ian wasn't really paying much attention to him anyway..Maybe he should just leave. He felt like he was blending into the background again and figured Ian wouldn't even notice anyway. Yea he was going to leave. This was fun while it lasted but let's be real. He reached over to grab his backpack and was about ready to stand up when he heard Lip say his name.

 

“Why don't you make Milkovich do it.”

 

Ian looked over at him with a smile and started to walk his way. Do what? What were they talking about? Please please don't ask him to skate. He knew he would fall on his ass and embarrass himself. He already was pretty uncoordinated lets not add fuckin wheels too. He let go of the grip on his backpack as Ian made his way up the small hill and walked over to him.

 

“Hey” he replied then crouched down so he was on his level. He was close enough he could see the beads of sweat starting to drip down the sides of his face. He again was just a little too close and his heart was starting to race.

 

Pull it together and say something!

 

“Hey. Looks like you're havin' fun out there” Really? Could that have sounded anymore lame? He quickly reached for his Powerade to occupy his mouth so he didn't say anything else stupid.

 

“Yea but shits about to get real now Mick. You think you can do me a favor?” Ian asks and looks over to his drink. Without a thought he immediately hands it over. Ian grabs it and takes a long swig, keeping his eyes fixed on him he hands it back.

 

“Thanks”

 

“Anytime” Mickey replies.

 

Ian reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone tapping the screen several times.

“Here” he says and hands it to him “I want you to record us doin tricks is that cool?”

 

“Sure..yea. It's no problem” he replies and looks at his phone focusing in on where Cody and Lip are standing.

 

“Thank Mick. I knew you were cool. Just press record and keep it focused on whoever is skating, that's all you have to do alright?”

 

“I know how to use a camera dude. I'm not a fuckin child” he replied and leaned back in the grass the phone held out in front of him.

 

Ian stood up from the ground and started to walk down the hill. He stopped and turned to him “I couldn't agree with you more” he called back and flashed him a wicked smile.

 

He was glad everyone was down the hill because he was most definitely blushing. He was 100% sure now that Ian was indeed flirting with him. Why he had no clue, but who was he to question it. Ian Gallagher was a hot senior and a bad ass so why the hell wouldn't he want the guy to flirt with him? He smiled to himself and zoomed in on the camera. Lip was up first, he did a basic Ollie a few times then threw his board backwards on the ground at an angle. It bounced on the ground and flipped over just in time for him to jump on and skate up the bowl. That was pretty cool but not super impressive. He couldn't do it though. Once at the top Lip tilted the nose of the board and skated down the bowl to the other side balancing the front wheels on the ledge then skating back down to do the same on the other side.

 

“Boo” Cody shouted “Let me get in there and show you how its done” the blonde flipped his hat backwards and jumped on his board, as Lip skated back to the side next to Ian.

 

“All right big shot let's see what you got” Lip shouted throwing his board on the ground.

 

He followed Cody with the camera making sure not to miss anything. The blonde leaned backwards on his board and jumped causing it to flip around under his feet. He did this several times each time faster than the last, it was clear he was better skater than Lip at least from what he was watching. Still for all the hype he was starting to get bored. He watched as Cody skated up the ramp the same as Lip only when he got to the top he flipped his board with his feet jumping into the air then landed back on the board skating back down to the other side. He did this two more times before Mickey noticed he was no longer staring at Cody. His gaze had moved to Ian was standing with his arms crossed his board resting in front of his long legs with a look of amusement on his face. Shit. He was supposed to be recording this..now he had wandered over to Ian and the camera had wandered with him. FUCK..Ugh. God damn it how was he going to explain that? He quickly moved back to where Cody was skating but now he was standing beside Lip and Ian was skating over to the ramp. He stopped just before and turned to look at the to boys.

 

“You guys ready to get schooled?”

 

This is what he was waiting for. Ian was supposedly this hot shot skater but so far the other two were not that big of a deal. He was hoping the red head wouldn't disappoint.

 

It all happened so fast. Ian threw his board on the ground then jumped onto it. He leaned on his back foot at a hard angle raising the front of the board off the ground as he jumped high into the air. The board spins not 1 not 2 but 5 times before he lands back down on on bent knees.

 

Mickey has the camera zoomed in at this point sure to catch every detail as Ian skates around the bottom of the ramp repeating the trick several times. Just this one trick is worth the tingling feeling in his arm from holding the phone up. He follows Ian with the camera as he skates up to the top of the ramp. Unlike Cody or Lip when he got to the top he flipped the board with his feet still secured and spun in a 180 circle landing back down and skating to the other side to repeat the process. Mickey watched in awe as Ian repeated the trick. He could watch him do this over and over and it wouldn't be boring at all. Ian did the trick one more time before stopping in the middle of the bowl. He did a few basic ollies then skated fast up to the top. He faced the nose of his board down and glided down the ramp to the other side, when he approached the top he pushed out on his board jumping into the air. He did the splits in the air spreading his legs wide then grabbed onto the middle of the board pulling it back under his feet and skating down the side of the bowl.

 

“Holy fuck” he said aloud when Ian landed back on the ramp. That shit was crazy. He didn't know a lot about skateboarding other than the kids than skated casually down his street or the assholes that zoomed passed on the sidewalk. This was new for him and if he thought Ian was hot before, he didn't know what to think now. The guy was sexy as hell skating effortlessly repeating the complicated trick like it was so easy. He definitely put Lip and Cody to shame. Ian stopped in the middle of the bowl and gestured to Cody. The blonde walked over with a bottle of water and Ian lifted it to his mouth taking a very long gulp. He kept telling himself not to zoom in on the red head until he started skating again but damn was it tempting. What made it worse was that Ian looked up at him and gave him another golden smile then pulled of his hoodie revealing a very toned, perfectly sculpted, delicious looking body. He was wearing just a black beanie and his baggy blue jeans now. He tossed his jacket at Lip along with the water bottle and began skating in a circle back and forth around the bowl. He was on the edge of his seat waiting for the next trick when he saw Cody run up to one side of the bowl and hang his skateboard over the side.

 

What the fuck?

 

After that last trick he had a feeling this was going to be crazy. Ian continued to skate in a circle a few more times getting higher up in the bowl each time before he was going fast turning from the top of one side down to the other. He reached the top one more time and...did he just wink? He did. He winked at him before skating down again to where Cody was waiting. As he approached the top he jumped off the board tucking in his legs and did a back flip landing on Cody's board and skating down and over to where lip was standing outside the bowl.

 

Fuck.

 

That was hands down the sexiest thing Ian had done today. He was fucking amazing.

 

The 3 boys stood there talking back and forth. Ian had his hoodie tucked under his arm with his board resting against the side of his leg. It was like everything he did was just easy...fuck, if he tried any of that shit he would end up in the hospital with broken bones for fuckin sure. He figured it was time to stop filming so he exited the camera. He took a moment to look at Ian's wallpaper. It was him with 5 other people including his douche bag older brother. They were all dressed up so he assumed it was a Halloween picture. Ian was dressed as a soldier and fuck if he didn't look good in fatigues. He didn't want to get caught staring at Ian's phone so he quickly sat it in the grass beside him.

 

It was about 15min later when they finished talking about what the fuck ever and decided it was time to go. He watched as Ian ran up the hill ahead of the other two boys. He stopped about a foot away from him and now Mickey was staring up at at very hot, very sweaty Ian Gallagher.

 

“What'd you think man?” Ian asked grabbing the beanie from his head and using it to wipe his brow.

 

He didn't want to sound as excited and proud as he felt so he leaned back casually in the grass “That was pretty fuckin cool man. I've never seen skating like that before”

 

“Really?” Ian replied tilting his head.

 

“Yea man”

 

Ian nodded and reached into the pocket of his pant's pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

“ well now you have”

He looked down at him again and extended his hand as he took a drag. He stared at his hand for a few moments wondering if he was going to take the gesture but just as he was about to move his arm to grab it Ian spoke again.

“My phone?”

 

“Oh.... Yea. It's right here” he said quickly turning to the side to grab the older boys phone. He handed it to him and he immediately played back the video fast forwarding every couple minutes. Thank fucking god right around the part he accidentally moved the camera over to him Cody approached them. Ian took another long drag of his cigarette then stuck his hand out in front of his face as he stood there talking with his friend. He wasn't sure if he was offering it or just holding it there for some reason. He was not about to assume and almost make a fool of himself like he did with the phone so he just sat there staring into the park.

 

“Milkovich..you still there man” Ian said after a few minutes.

 

“Yea why?” he replied looking over at Ian

“Here” Ian laughed and waved his two fingers holding the now halfway burned cigarette. He reached out and grabbed it but before he could say thank you Ian had resumed his conversation with his friend.

He finished the cigarette and tossed the butt in the grass. He grabbed his backpack and stood up brushing off his pants. Ian turned around and reached out draping his arm around his shoulder.

 

“You're not thinkin of leavin us are you?” he asked with a raised brow.

 

That was exactly what he was thinking. This was cool sure and Ian was fucking amazing but it was getting dark and he kinda wanted to be home. He still hadn't read even a page of his book which was nagging at him. Plus he didn't know how much more he could take of Ian's sly smile and silky voice before he just fuckin jumped on him. The guy was fuckin magical. In the span of a few hours and very little conversation he had some how made him go from thinkin he was just an asshole to nearly tripping over himself when ever he spoke. He was doing that now actually. Ian was still staring at him and now the other two boys had joined in.

 

“N..No I'm good. What do you guys wanna do?” he asked trying not to be distracted by Ian's bare chest next to him.

 

“I wanna smoke some fuckin weed man” Lip replied pulling out a cigarette.

 

“that sounds like a great plan, weed and a fuckin drink” Cody chimed in and gave Ian a high five.

 

“Fuck yea. I got that Jager leftover from Fiona's birthday”

 

“We should get some red bull” Lip replied.

 

Mickey was very confused. It was a Wednesday. There was school tomorrow. Were they really planning on getting wasted on a school night?

 

“You know what I think I'm gonna pass” he said softly shrugging off Ian's arm and slowly walking backwards.

 

Ian looked at him with wide eyes “Why?”

“It's a school night man and honestly I don't really drink” again a lie but he preferred whiskey and only on the weekends. How was he gonna leave this shit hole if he spent his time getting fucked up?

 

Ian walked over to him and rest his hand on his shoulder squeezing it gently. He had to will himself to look in his eyes instead of his toned abs but they were just as deadly.

 

“C,mon Mick it'll be fun.” Ian leaned down and spoke softly in his ear “What's wrong with fun?”

 

“Nothing unless it involves being hungover in class” he replied regretting the words instantly when Ian glanced down at the ground and removed his hand from his shoulder.

 

This was it. This was the moment the older boy realized he was wasting his time and sent him on his way.

 

“No one said you had to drink man. What if I told you I just want your company?” Ian said then rolled his eyes dramatically “ or.. you can just go home and _maybe_ we can catch up tomorrow”

The older boy tapped his fingers on the top of his skateboard and stared at him expectantly.

 

“I guess it's not that late” Mickey replied and reached around the nervously to scratch his neck “i'm not a fan a Jager but if you got beer then let's go”

 

Ian laughed “that's the spirit Milkovich” he then turned to walk over to his friends “Alright let's fuckin blow this joint”

 

The two boys gave him a nod and hopped on their skateboards taking off down the street. Ian stepped on his board but waited until he was next to him before he started on a slow roll down the side walk. He pushed his foot out against the pavement and turned to look at him .

 

“I'm really glad you came out today” he said softly.

 

“me too” he replied not knowing really what to say. He was still coming to terms with the fact Ian liked him. Not to mention he had noticed the tattoo on his rib which was very distracting. I was a skeleton on a skateboard with bended knees. Imprinted on the bottom of the board were the words _**Shred til Dead**_

 

“It's a reminder” Ian said glancing over to where he was staring. “It keeps me focused or you know motivated. I know even if things get hard I'm not given up till I go Pro”

 

He was caught of guard by the older boys words. He wasn't expecting him to open up so easily.

 

“I get it” he replies glancing at the ground “I guess that's why I like books. It reminds me that there's a whole world out there not just this shitty town”

 

 

Ian looks back at him “You know I lied right” he says casually.

 

“What do you mean?” he says looking up at the older boy “About what?”

 

“Well....” Ian paused“ I told you if you came out today I would leave you alone”

 

“I don't recall that conversation” he replies and smiles over at Ian causing the older boy to laugh.

 

“Good because I don't plan on following through”

 

“I don't think it would be a bad thing if you didn't” he replied feeling another smile creep across his face.

He had no problem with Ian following him around now, in fact he hoped he would be seeing a lot more of the Senior.

**********

 

He didn't live far from the skate park, only about 15 minutes. He could have been there in less than 10 but he wanted to walk with Mickey. He was cute. Too fucking cute. He was definitely a nerd but he could work with that. He wasn't lying when he said he thought it was cool the younger boy chose to be himself not caring what others think. Today could not have gone any better. The chase this morning was so worth the moment now. Mickey was walking next to him smiling and laughing all defenses down. It was completely opposite from how acted towards him before.

 

He looked over at Mickey and couldn't help but stare. He was not only cute but he was sexy as hell with his black hair and blue eyes. His pale skin made his eyes stand out like a paint on a canvas. Yep Mickey Milkovich was most definitely a work of art.

 

“Here we are” he says flipping his board up and jumping on to the sidewalk.

 

“that shits crazy man. I don't get how you do it” Mickey says his face filled with amusement.

 

“been doin' it a long time. It's second nature now.” he replied opening the front door. He held it open for Mickey then leaned his board against the kitchen wall. “The only thing now is just to get better, do harder tricks”

 

“There's harder tricks?” the younger boy asked with genuine surprise.

 

He couldn't help but wonder where this kid had been hiding all this time. He seemed very sheltered and had a one track mind that focused only around school. That shit was important but there was more to life and he planned on being the one to show that to him.

 

“You're fuckin adorable” he laughed and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out a beer and the bottle of Yeager and walked over to the couch plopping down next to Cody who was currently taking up half the couch with his feet.

 

“Jesus take the whole fucking couch why don't you? Scoot over” he said shoving his friends feet to the floor. Cody sat up and moved over to the far side of the couch which left enough room for Mickey to sit next to him. He looked up and saw the boy leaning against the couch awkwardly. He could tell he was anxious. “Sit with me Mick” he said sweetly.

 

Mickey looked at him and he could see his eyes light up as he walked around to the front of the couch to sit down. With the boy securely at his side he looked over and noticed his neighbor sitting on the chair in the corner with a troubled look on his face.

 

“Why are you sitting there all sad and shit Kev? What's goin on?” he asked grabbing the pipe that Cody was passing to him.

 

Kevin looked up at him “Not sad dude just irritated.” he replied with a sigh “Veronica keeps getting on my case about getting a library card”

 

His brother scrunched his face in confusion “What? How does that even turn into a discussion, pretty fuckin random to be honest”

 

“I know” Kevin replied “She says she didn't teach me how to read so I can waste it on playboys and bar receipts. I don't know anything about books man”

 

“For reals dude? Can't you just read shit online? ” Ian replied before he lit the pipe watching the flame burn against the green of the weed. He held in his hit until he felt the tightness in his chest then blew it out “everything's digital now anyways” he replied and passed the pipe to Mickey.

Mickey took a long hit and blew the smoke out through his nose before reaching across the gap between the two couches passing it to Lip.

 

“Not everything. Milkovich is still carrying around storybooks maybe he can help you find something to read.” Cody called out teasingly.

 

His best friend was such dick sometimes but he kinda had a point Mickey did know a lot about books.

 

“Be nice” he said elbowing Cody in the side.

 

“What?” the blonde replied “Milkovich am I wrong? Help Kev find something to read”

 

“Yea...wait whats your name again” Kev replies leaning forward in his chair.

 

Ian looked over at Mickey who sat up from his relaxed position to extend his hand to his neighbor.

 

“Mickey”

 

“Kevin” his neighbor replied “Nice to meet you man”

 

“Like wise”

 

Ian was trying his hardest not to laugh at the ridiculously polite introduction so instead he decided to speed things along.

“Mickey like fantasy Kev, Vampires and shit like that right?” he says looking over to Mickey who nods his head.

 

“I'm not big into horror to be honest.” Kev replies “Know anything with magic. You know like that show” the guy rubbed his head thoughtfully. “Halloween town” he says and snaps his finger recalling the title.

 

“There's Harry Potter.” Mickey replies and takes another swig of his beer. “That all the series is really about you know witches and warlocks”

 

“Of fucking course the nerd has read Harry Potter.” Lip laughs passing the pipe to Kev. “Why am I not surprised? I bet you've read the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings too am I right?” he says looking over at Mickey.

 

He watches as Mickey shifts in his seat and takes a long swig of his beer. “So what if I have?” he replies finally.

 

Wow really? The Hobbit? He wasn't a fan of books he preferred spending his free time outside but he'd seen previews for the movies and they looked really fuckin stupid. Yet this sexy sophomore has probably read them all along with Harry Potter and god knows what the fuck else. It was kind of impressive but really fuckin lame and the same time... like at least read something cool like Comics..why fantasy?

 

He didn't like conversation anymore so he decided it was time to introduce his good friend alcohol.

 

“Did you get red bull?” he looked over at his ex.

 

“Just the one” Cody replies picking up the tall can from the side of the couch “Figured we could share”

 

“That's plenty. Mickey's not drinking so that will last a while”

 

“What? Why is he even here then?” Lip replied sitting up from the couch across from him.

 

“Yea why are you wasting you're time with a stupid Sophmore?” Cody said popping the tab on the red bull and taking a swig

 

“Hey asshole we just said that's chaser so stop fuckin drinking it” he snaps and grabs the can from his hand setting it on the table.

 

He chose to ignore the comment because he didn't need to justify himself. He liked Mickey the rest was just formalities that didn't matter.

 

Lip and Cody each took a few shots but he had 1 knowing he would be driving Mickey home. He switched to smoking instead and spent the next hour passing around the pipe and talking about tricks. Kevin ended up leaving after getting a call from his wife so he kicked Cody off the couch and over to the chair. He wanted Mickey to feel comfortable since he seemed to be left out of the conversation. He took the opportunity to stretch out on the couch and lean his back up against his side lazily. He could feel the boys body tense up but he knew he liked it.

 

He turned his head to look at Mickey. He was running his thumb over the lip of his beer bottle staring at the ground. Kid needed to loosen up he was so nervous.

 

“You doin ok over there” he asked softly.

 

Mickey glanced up at him and gave a fake smile. “Yea I'm fine”

 

Sure he'd only known Mickey for a day but he could tell he was not _fine._ He was probably bored out of his mind and felt left out which he didn't like at all. He wanted the kid to feel relaxed and actually enjoy himself for once. Not to mention he was really soft and wouldn't mind keeping him as a pillow for the night.

 

“You know I don't bite” he says with a smile “not unless you want me to”

Mickey raised his brow and he can see the pink in his pale cheeks"You'd like that wouldn't you Gallagher" The younger boy leans forward and reaches for his beer “Don't hold your breath”

 

He laughs and folds his arms. “Playin hard to get is gettin me hard Milkovich” he replies with a soft seductive tone then turns back to the conversation with his friends leaving Mickey speechless. He liked that. Two can play at this game. Mickey liked to be all shy and nervous twiddling his thumbs but he knew under all that was something else, something feisty and wild and he really wanted to find out what.

 

***************

 

It was time to go. He was sure it was at least 11:30 but the guys were going strong passing around yet another bowl. He thought he had a high tolerance from smoking with his brothers but Ian and his posse put them to shame loading bowl after bowl like they were drinking water. Cody looked like he was melting in to his chair as he passed the pipe to Ian.

 

Ian had gone from sitting next to him, to leaning on him to now resting his head on his leg. The full length of his body stretched across the couch. He had to refrain from jumping up off the couch when the older boy first layed his head down. Ian was way too close for comfort. He liked it but he didn't know what he should do. He wanted to reach down and touch his hair or maybe run his hand down the ridges of his abs but of course he didn't. Instead he sat there laughing at Ian jokes and drinking his water. Yup water.

Lip of course made fun of him when he turned down a third beer but Ian just got up and came back with a glass of water, it was that or red bull and no fuckin way was he drinking an energy drink this late.

 

Ian moved constantly. He was so animated and filled with energy even after smoking weed. Every time he spoke his whole body would vibrate and his head would move from side to side on his leg causing him to breath a little too fast. At one point he reached behind him to pass the pipe and he thought he was going to die when his hand touched his leg. It was only a brief graze but it was enough to send shivers through his body.

 

He looked at his phone and decided it was now or never. The later it got the more likely he was to end up sleeping on the couch or more than likely walking home. He had a hard time falling asleep anywhere other than his bed. Even at home he would wake up from the couch and move to his bed. He shifted his leg slightly in hopes of discreetly getting Ian's attention. Ian hits the pipe and set it on the table before tilting his head back and looking up at him.

 

“It's getting kinda late” he says softly.

 

"You wanna watch a movie or something” Ian replies sitting up and stretching his arms above his head.

 

He doesn't get a chance to respond before Cody puts in his two cents " I think it might be past his bedtime Ian what do you think?"

 

Lip laughs and grins at the blonde before turning to him "yea time to leave the adults alone and go home so your sister can read you a story"

 

Hes about to say somethin when again he is interrupted, only this time by Ian "Really adults? Yea fuckin right! Mickey is more grown than the two of you combined.” the older boy turned to his brother. “Especially you Lip Mr. "Super Senior". Until you two stop acting like little bitches all the time I wouldn't go bashin anyone else.”

 

He turned to him “ we're leaving, lets go.”

 

He stands up from the couch “Later assholes” he says flipping of the 2 other boys.

 

Ian walks over to the door and grabs a set of key's off the counter and they walk outside. They walk down the stairs and over to a silver Volvo parked in the grass.

 

“You have a car?” he asks seriously impressed because even his brother was still taking the train.

 

“Nope. It's my sisters. She never goes anywhere though so it just sits here” Ian replies looking behind him and backing out onto the street.

 

“You didn't have to do that you know” he says after a few moments of silence.

 

“What?”

 

“Defend me.” he says with a bit of a tone.

 

He prides himself on being able to take care of himself. He learned how to choose his battles. It may seem like he let people walk all over him but really he was just avoiding trouble because he could no doubt kick someones ass. Many people thought because he was short and quiet that he was a pussy but they didn't grow up in his house. They didn't grow up with Terry.

 

“ I don't need anyone to help me I can take care of myself. I told you I'm not a child”

 

“You keep reminding me so how could I forget” Ian says staring ahead “where am I going anyway?”

 

“955 S Trumbull Ave” he replies quietly afraid he may have offended the older boy.

 

He didn't mean too but how were people ever going to respect him if he let others fight his battles. He didn't want to screw this up, besides the extra company, it had been a pretty great night. Now however, the car was quiet and Ian was focused soley on the road.

 

“Mind if I smoke?” he says reaching down into his back pack for his pack.

 

“Not at all Mick. Mi casa es su casa”

 

He turned to look at Ian who now had a slight grin on his face “Whats that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means my house is your house, in this case my car is your car” Ian replied “I'm surprised you didn't know that bein you know..”

 

“What a nerd?”

 

“You said it not me. I was gonna say book smart”

He laughed and lit his cigarette rolling the window down.

 

“Look” he says gesturing with his hand “Just because I like to read books and actually pay attention in fuckin class don't mean I know everything alright.”

 

“ I don't think you're a nerd Mick” Ian said as he pulled up next to his house.

 

“You don't?” he replied and subconsciously passed his cigarette to Ian.

 

“No. Not at all. I think you're different” Ian replies putting the car in park and taking a drag.

 

“Oh” he says dejectedly. He didn't know what he was hoping for but different was not it. He reached for the door handle and was about to open the door when Ian spoke again.

 

“Hey” he said reaching down and resting his hand on his thigh. FUCK. “It didn't mean that as a bad thing. I meant you're you... You can't be classified. You're one of a kind Mickey Milkovich and that makes you special”

 

He didn't know what to say. What do you say to that? What was he supposed to do? Why was Ian leaning close to him? Was he going to kiss him? Is that what was happening? He held his breath as Ian leaned over getting closer and closer but to his relief..or disappointment he wasn't really sure the older boy just opened the door then went back to his seat. He got on quickly and started to walk away when Ian rolled down the window.

 

“So I'll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Yea” he said awkwardly feeling a bit thrown off by the whole night.

 

“Well alright then. Sweet dreams Milkovich” he replies then pulls away driving off into the night.

 

HOLY FUCK. What the hell happened today? This was...what....how did he get here? He opened the door and walked into his room. Ian Gallagher just spent the whole day with him. School, the skate park and then his house. He fucking layed his head in his lap and he let him? What the fuck? Since when did he even talk to guys let alone pine over one like a school girl. Ugh. There was something about Ian. Something that pulled him in like he had his own gravitational field around him. He kicked off his pants and pulled his shirt over his head tossing it on to the floor. Was this going to happen again or did Ian just want to have sex? Mandy said he didn't date, he fucked. He was so hot he had thought about it but he'd only had sex once and it didn't even count really. He lasted like 2 minutes and left him high and dry. That's what happens when you hook up at shady ass bars with pervy old guys. He wanted to know and now he did. He stuck to blow jobs and hand jobs to get off and he was always on the receiving end. He hoped Ian wanted more than just to fuck him. He really liked him and it seemed like for someone who doesn't date he liked him too. Why else would he waste his time? This was too much to think about before bed. It was already midnight and he wasn't lying about the test he had in the morning. Luckily for him he took very detailed notes so he could always wake up early to review and he would be fine. Stupid, he shouldn't have stayed out so late. Damn that Ian Gallagher. Damn him and his bare chest and green eyes and.......he felt his eyes get heavier and quickly drifted off too sleep replaying parts of his day in his dreams.

 

********************************************************************************************  
some of the gifs wouldn't load but here are Ian's moves and tattoo xox  
  
  



	4. This Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian makes plans to hang out at Mickey's and watch a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in love with writing this.It's helping me get into a more fluffy mode lol. i hope you guys all enjoy and i should have another chapter up next week, gotta update my other WIPS. 
> 
> XOXOXO
> 
> ps. AO3 keeps fucking up my formatting so i apologize for the big spaces :/

Mickey groaned as the annoyingly repetitive beeping of his alarm came seeping into his dreams. The morning had come way too quickly. His vision was hazy and he felt like he had just lay down to shut his eyes. Why did he get so high last night? Ian....yea that smile and those eyes...that's why.

 He rolled his shoulders back until he heard the familiar popping sound then did the same to his neck stretching out his kinked muscles. The way he was sitting on the couch last night had taken a toll and his body felt achy. Ian's company was worth it though and he would happily do it again. He wiped the sleep from his eyes then drug his fingers down his face. It was time to start the day. He had failed to wake up early, usually he woke up at least an hour before his alarm which gave him time to read before the day began. His plan however, was to use that time to study but now he would have to make due with glancing over his notes before class began. He was annoyed at himself but still felt confident he knew enough of the material to be fine.

 He sighed letting out a deep breath then stood up from his bed. After grabbing a change of clothes and his phone he made his way to the bathroom.

Judging by the towel crumpled in the middle of the floor and the nauseating smell of perfume his sister had already gotten ready for school so at least he didn't have to rush his shower time.

 He set his phone to random and placed it on the edge of the sink. He pulled off his boxers and turned the dial allowing a cool stream of water to spray from the shower head. Once a the right temperature he stepped in, closing the curtain behind him. The warm water saturated his hair the ran down his back helping to sooth the aches he was feeling. He grabbed the soap and a loofah and lathered his skin. Yes he used a loofah and guess what it was pink..deal with it. He thought of his shower time the same as reading..a way to escape and release any thoughts that were holding him down. It was a comfort. Not to mention it prepared him for the day. He may have thick skin and didn't choose to acknowledge what people said most of the time but at the end of the day words hurt. Who ever came up with that sticks and stones bullshit must have been pretty fuckin popular because in his experience words could sometimes hurt worse than physical violence.

 Each day he had his routine. He woke up early to read, listened to his music in the shower with his pink loofah and shower gel,then he would get dressed and walk to school. He was thrown off this morning though. He couldn't stop thinkin about how late he was out last night and how unlike him that was...maybe he was lame. Ian and his friends looked like they could stay up till 2am and he was tired from midnight..wow.

 He wondered what Ian was doing right now. Logically he would be getting ready for school too right? What would he be wearing? That hoodie maybe or something smaller..tighter like a tank top. He would look pretty sexy in a tank top, the material sticking against his sweaty body as he flipped his skateboard on the sidewalk. His red hair combed back with just the smallest bit falling into his face. His lips wrapped around a cigarette.....no his cock. Yea that was much better. Ian on his knees with pink lips wrapped around his cock..his green eyes staring up with that intense gaze as he fucked into his warm mouth...FUCK. He was so close.. He moved his hand pumping feverishly back and forth, his eyes closed only focused on the picture in his head.

“Fuck” he moaned softly and came in thick spurts onto the shower floor imagining Ian's throat. He opened his eyes and tilted his head back allowing the water to flow over his face as his body came down from his orgasm when suddenly the bathroom door flew open.

 “Hey Ass face where were you last night?” his sister's voice echoed off the bathroom walls.

 Are you fuckin kidding me with this shit?

“None of your fuckin business” he shouted and squeezed shampoo into his hand and ran it though his hair.

 “Was that Ian Gallagher I saw with you ? It was wasn't it? Is that why you were askin about him?”

 That's it. He pulled open the corner of the curtain “Can I take a shower in private please?” he wiped the water from his face “Fuck.”

 Mandy pursed her lips together and leaned against the door frame. “Just because you're 3minutes older than me doesn't mean I can't worry about you”

 He rolled his eyes. His sister pissed him off and yea she was a preppy bitch more than not, but she was his twin. For some reason they had a fuckin weird ass connection and she was able to make him talk. Fucking bitch. “Yea alright. I hung out with Gallagher last night. You happy now? Not a big deal”

 “Mikhalio Aleksandr Milkovich ! You slut” she said teasingly.

 “Don't fuckin call me that” he snapped raising a wet arm across his chest to scratch at his shoulder “it's not like that anyway. We're just friends”

 “Ian doesn't have friends”

 “Yea he does bitch. He has that fuckin blonde douche bag Cody...”

 “He doesn't count” she replied.

 He wasn't going to argue because it really didn't matter. His sister was just being fuckin nosey like always.

“Whatever Mandy. Can you please fuck off so I can get out and go to fuckin school?”

 “Just be careful Mickey, I don't wanna have to kick someone ass for you”

 He knew she was joking but it pissed him off. He grabbed his loofah still wet and soapy and threw it at the door soaking her shirt.

 “Miiickey!!”

 “I told you to fuck off didn't I?”

 She stomped her foot on the floor and threw her hands to the side. “You're such a fuckin jerk. I don't even know why I talk to you ughhh” she yells and storms off

 “Yea me neither” he says and shakes his head closing the curtain. Fucking Mandy.

 

******

 Ian finished his cigarette throwing it too the ground impatiently. “Will you two hurry the fuck up?” he called to his brother and best friend who were moving like zombies down the stairs. They had stayed up all night taking shots. When he woke up, the bottle was almost empty.....morons.

 “Why are you yellin man. It's too early for that shit” Cody yawned throwing his board on the ground.

 “I'm not yelling you idiot you're just hungover” he replied and turned to his brother who was staring absently at the ground. “ready?”

 “Yup” Lip shook his head and hopped on his board.

 They skated out into the street weaving around the occasional car that passed.

 “Why are you in such a hurry anyway?” Lip said rolling up next to him.

 “I'm not. I just don't want to be late. Just because you got held back don't me I want to” he laughed.

 “Fuck off man that's not funny” Lip replied.

 “It's kinda funny”

 “He just wants to catch Milkovich before class starts right Ian?” Cody teased from behind him.

 “Shut up” he replied then shoved his foot against the asphalt to pick up his momentum.

 “No shit really bro?” Lip laughed catching up with him. “You actually like interested in that nerd?”

 “Maybe”

 “Dude what? C'mon why him? There's so many guys in our school and you pick the loser sophomore? I bet the kids a virgin to. Fuckin acts like one.” Lip lifts his fingers mockingly “it's late, I don't drink.”

Cody laughs behind him.

 “He's not that bad, you guys are just dicks. You haven't even tried to talk to him just talk shit so how would you know ?” he replies getting irritated.

 “Do you need a list Ian cause I can make you one” Cody replies.

 They were assholes but on some level they were kinda right. Mickey wasn't a loser, he was sweet and funny...he was weird though. It wasn't bad but if he wasn't cute he probably wouldn't have talked to him to start with. It's not that he's shallow..but kind of. He was hot and he knew it. Lip was right, there were plenty of guys and girls at school he could date in a heartbeat but he didn't want them. He wanted Mickey...even if was weird..that was kinda what made him cute..that and his shy smile..blue eyes....

 “Ian” Lip called out pulling him from his daze. “where'd you go man?”

 “Don't worry about it.” he replied and stopped his board, flipping it up and tucking it under his shoulder.

 They walked onto the sidewalk up and across the field to the front of the school. He looked around but didn't see Mickey outside. There was still 15 minutes before the bell rang and he had an idea where he might be. He couldn't help it. He couldn't stop thinking about Mickey all night. The kid was a mystery, interesting and he wanted to know more..see more, he hadn't felt like that before.

 He looked over to his friends “I'm gonna hit up the library. I'll see you in 1st period”

 “Wait so now you hang out in the library too?” Cody sneered crossing his arms, his board pressed against his chest.

 “No I just want to see if Mickey is there” he replies than turns around to walk away.

 

“Can you fuckin believe it? He's turning into a bitch, look at him” Cody replies.

 

“I fuckin hope not but...”

 

“Can you two shut the fuck up?” he snaps turning around. “I'm not turning into a bitch thank you.” he paused for a moment then draped his arm over his brothers shoulder “Let me ask you a question”

 

“Go on” Lip replied.

 

“Alright. When is the last time either of you fuck heads got laid hmm? Riddle me that?” he says with a tilt of his head.

 

The two boys look at each other but say nothing.

 

“Yea that's what I thought. So don't hate if I know how to play the fuckin game and you don't” he replied. “ So you two morons can stand there and talk shit but I'm going to the library to find Milkovich because I plan on tappin that sophomore ass” he laughs and swats the air with his hand.

He turns to his brother because he's on a roll now. “and if he is a virgin then that's just double the fun and you know it”

 

“You dog” Lip laughs and gives him a high five. “I got your back bro. Hang out in the library all fuckin day just promise you wont bring home Harry Potter books”

 

He shakes his head and look over to his ex who is staring at him complacently. “What?”

 

“Nothin man. I just think you're full of shit that's all.” Cody replies and sucks in his bottom lip.

 

“Fuck off and let him get some tail dude” Lip replies shoving Cody in the shoulder.

 

“What? Don't let me stop you. By all means man do your thing” Cody says sarcastically “I'm hitting up the cafeteria. My head is throbbing and I need a fuckin orange juice”

 

“I'll come with you “ Lip replies then looks over at him “Good luck man”

 

He gives him a salute and watches as the two boys walk away. He was not a bitch but he was chasing after Mickey for some reason. Yea he **really** wanted to fuck him. To be honest he didn't know what he would do after if...no when it happened.

He wasn't going to pretend he wanted a boyfriend. He'd been there done that but he liked spending time with Mickey. It was different. He could definitely get used to always having him around.

 

 

 

*******

He had been moving slow all morning. By the time he got to school there was only 10 minutes left before his first class and he NEEDED to study. He ended up plopping down on the floor next to the class door and reading his notes until the very last person walked into the room. Turned out that was all he needed. It was a good thing he payed attention in class but also he was pretty good at math..always had been. He was the second person to turn his paper in and he felt confident in his answers.

 

Even though the majority of his stress had been lifted, he still felt like he was walking in cement. He had no motivation at all and didn't understand why. Actually it had been a long fucking week and he had never been so happy for a Friday. Not only were his classes all scheduling tests and requesting papers all at the same time like it was fucking competition but he had been freaking out all week over Ian following him. Sure he was OK now but that didn't change the fact that he had been severally annoyed and confused for the last couple days.

He told himself to get over it. Things were good. It was Friday and he was finally going to be able to crack into his book at lunch. That made him smile.

 

 

The day seemed to drag on but finally he had lunch. They were serving loaded tater tots or pizza, neither sounded appealing. He wasn't that hungry anyways but still he grabbed a fruit cup and some beef jerky from the snack area. He made his way over to his table and saw Svetlana sitting there.

“Hey” he said setting his tray on the table with his book and sitting down.

 

“Mickey! I hope to see you today”

 

“You did?”

 

“Yes. I enjoy talk yesterday. You read book yes? What do you think?”

 

He laughed and peeled the plastic back on his mixed fruit “I actually didn't get a chance yesterday. I was a bit distracted but today I plan on reading at least two chapters”

 

“I see. Good or bad distraction? Is OK I ask ?”

 

He shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really care. It's not like it was a secret. “I hung out with Ian and his friends after school” he paused and put a forkful of pear into his mouth “ actually all night”

 

“Ooh I see. Good for you” she replied and gave him a devious smile.

 

“No you don't see” he replied stabbing his fork into his food and crossing his arms “Why does everyone just assume I'm sleeping with the guy”

 

His friend was about to answer when he heard the familiar voice of a blonde douche bag.

 

“Fine whatever” Cody said loudly.

 

Mickey watched as Cody rolled his eyes and followed Ian across the lunch room, his brother not far behind. They went through the line and continued there conversation and Ian was again talking with his hands, one moving the tray down the line the other trying to explain something to his friend. Whatever. He was never good at charades and honestly he didn't care. He turned back to Svetlana who was staring at him.

 

“What now?” he replied.

 

“You like Orange boy?”

 

“It's Ian and so what” he scoffed

 

“hmm.” she replies and takes a sip of her Coke “He like you?”

 

“I think so...I don't know” he says flicking his fork which was still stuck firmly into his peaches and pears.

 

 

“There you are” Ian said with a smile walking around the table to sit next to him. His friends sitting across at the end.

 

“Here I am” he replied confused by the older boys demeanor. He glanced over to Svetlana but she just sat quietly, her lips curling into an amused smile.

 

"Been looking for you. Went to the library and all that but you weren't there. The one time I look for you and you're not there" Ian laughs popping a tater tot in his mouth.

 

This was really weird. He didn't talk with people about things. Not about his life, books, or about school, nothing, yet once again he found himself at a table full of people trying to actively engage in conversation.

 

“Oh” he said playing with his peaches, nervously cutting them into tiny pieces with his fork “My bad man...guess I didn't think you would do that”

 

"Goes to show you don't know me very well. We'll have to change that"

 

"Yea? What did you have in mind Gallagher?"

 

"Oh you know a little bit of this, a little bit of that” Ian replied as he grabbed another cheese covered tot. “today though we're going to the skate park. You gonna come?"

 

Nope, he had other plans. He was going to curl up in his bed and binge read. He wasn't going to say that though, no doubt Lips stupid ass would jump on it in a heartbeat.

 

“Nah man not today.”

 

“Why not?” Ian replies staring at him with confusion.

Fuck.....those green eyes were so hypnotic. He could maybe go for like an hour or somethin....no. You can do this.

“Just not feelin hot today. Gonna go home and crash” he replies and takes a bite of his fruit.

 

Ian reached out and rest his hand gently on the his upper thigh. “ That's lame. Maybe we could watch a movie instead ?”

 

Focus. His hand was very distracting..very fuckin distracting.

 

“Did you hear what I said?”

 

Fuck...

 

Should he say OK? He would be putting of his book again but Ian was real and his skin was warm and soft. His book didn't stare at him like Ian was staring at him. I didn't have an electric touch. “Yea man. That would be cool I guess.” he replied trying to play it cool.

 

A wide smile formed across Ian's face and he pulled back his hand. “Good”

 

“Wait what?” Cody called out from the other end of the table. “You're gonna blow us off to watch a fuckin movie?”

 

“Dude chill, just let him do his thing.” Lip replied shutting down his friend.

 

“ Gimme your phone” Ian said and stuck out his hand. He pulled his phone from his back pocket unlocking it and handing it over.

 

Ian typed in his number and handed it back. He looked down at the screen and brought a fist to his mouth to stifle his laughter.

 

“Sk8r Boi? Really Ian?” he says shaking his head in amusement. How cliché but also super cute that he didn't just put Ian...or the fact he even gave him his number.

 

“Well how many do you know?” Ian replied.

 

He shrugged his shoulders because besides the people at this table he didn't know any.

 

“ Exactly, so then I'm the only one in your phone " he smiled and turned back to his food "unless these assholes aren't tell me something but i don't think that's the case" he took a drink of his water and wiped his mouth reaching for his food again. " Text me so I can save your number "

 

He grinned at the thought that Ian Gallagher was asking for his number. They were going to hang out after school and watch a movie. This was insane, maybe today would be a good day after all.

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

He made his bed and put all his laundry in the closet. There wasn't much but he didn't have time to do it and Ian would be here in less than an hour.

 

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the trashcan bringing it over to the living room table. The table was littered with beer bottles, cigarette packs and chip bags. His brothers were terrible about cleaning up after themselves. Usually Mandy would do it but she wasn't home quite yet, she had cheer practice. He walked around the couch bending over to pick up a stray sock that made its way underneath. He was just about to wipe down the table when his sister came through the door.

 

“Wow Mickey. Looks pretty fuckin nice in here, you expecting someone?” she walked over and shoved him playfully.

 

“How is that your concern?” he says wiping the crumbs of the table into his hand “Don't you have a football player to jerk off or somethin?”

 

“So defensive” she teased “I'm guessing that's a yes then”

 

“Why ask stupid fuckin questions if you already know the answer?” he sighs.

 

“I like to torture you”

 

“Well stop. I have shit to do”

 

“Like get ready for Ian and his hot body?”

 

“alright that's it” he said reaching out for his sisters arm “ time to go” he says as he pushes her towards her room.

 

“Don't worry about me freak.” she replied freeing herself from his grasp “Bryan is taking me out to dinner so the house is all yours.” she crossed her arms and leaned against her bedroom door. “So when is the notorious Ian Gallagher supposed to be here?”

 

“Any fuckin minute and I'm kinda freakin out” he replied. He hated to admit it but Ian made him nervous..in a good way.

 

“Oh Mickey. So much to learn.” Mandy and extended her arm to rest her hand on his shoulder “This is your fuckin house just remember that. You are king of this castle and he is comin to see you. You'll be fine” she replied pulling him in for a hug.

 

“OK OK.. fuck off with that shit” he said pushing her away.

 

She rolled her eyes and walked into her bedroom shutting the door behind her.

 

He went back to the living room and calculated everything. He had several movies picked out and 30$ for takeout. All that was left to do know was wait.

Beer...fuck he didn't think about that. He would have just asked his brother to get some but he wasn't home yet.

 

Fuck..

 

He walked over to the fridge and opened the door there was 1 beer sitting in the back and he knew it was off limits. He looked around the kitchen and yes....there was a bottle of Jack and McCormick's.

 

Score..

 

It was a Friday night he was fine with having a couple shots.

 

He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Ian should be here any minute.

 

 

********

 

Ian smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. “You guys ready or what?” he called over to his brother and Cody who were leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette.

 

“Keep you're panties on we're comin” Lip replied and tossed his cigarette to the ground.

 

He was excited. Mickey made him feel butterflies. Yes he was confident and he knew he didn't have to try very hard to get what he wanted but Mickey still made it fun. He wasn't fawning over him like he was used to. Anyone else surely would have fucked him by now but Mickey....he seemed to have more substance, more dignity and he liked that surprisingly. He knew it would be worth it too, something about the shy sophomore just oozed a hidden confidence and he bet it was in the bedroom.

 

“Why are you rushing us anyway?” Cody huffed as he approached. “It's only 6:45pm dude, we still have daylight to spend.”

 

“I know” he replied stepping onto his board “I told Mickey 7pm”

 

“You know your brother's right ” Cody replied and touched his shoulder.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Mickey Milkovich man. Why are you so obsessed? There's plenty of people out there”

 

Ian laughed and shrugged off his hand turning to look at him “Why do you care all of a sudden? You never cared before.”

 

Cody let out a small laugh and rolled his eyes “I never needed too. This time's different though I mean look at you”

 

“What are you two assholes talkin about over here?” Lip replied wrapping his arms around both of them.

 

“Oh nothing” Cody replied sarcastically “ Just makin sure your brother isn't going soft. We all know that's not his style.”

 

Lip laughed and let go reaching down to grab his bored. “Damn right that's not his style. Little bro's a machine am I right” he replied elbowing Cody in the side.

Ian ran his fingers through his hair in frustration “You guys are terrible you know that?”

He reached into his pocket and grabbed his beanie. “Can we fuckin go now? I plan on scoring tonight and you two pricks are fuckin up my chances”

 

“Yea alright. Lets go” Cody replied and skated off down the sidewalk.

 

He pushed off and waited for his brother before they skated down the street to Mickey's house.

 

*******

 

 

 

It was 7:15 when he heard the knock on the door. He took a deep breath, smoothed out his shirt and walked over to the door.

 

“Hey Mick!” Ian exclaimed as he walked inside followed by his friends..of course.

 

He shut the door and turned to the group already sitting down on the couch. He looked over at Ian because he had made it seem like this was going to be just them...a date.

“Didn't know everyone was comin” he said awkwardly as he walked over to the TV.

 

“You know how it is Mick” Ian replied. “Where I go they go”

 

“For sure man” he replied not wanting to show his disappointment. He grabbed the two movies from the TV stand “So what you guys wanna watch? I got Resident Evil or Underworld”

 

“Those are both bad ass movies but I thought we could watch this. It's fuckin hilarious. I think you'll like it” Ian says pulling a DVD from his backpack and handing it to him.

 

“Nacho Libre?” he replies already put off by the title.

 

“Yea trust me Mick you'll love it”

 

“Alright man” he smiled and put the movie in, grabbing the remote from the stand. He walked over to where Ian was sitting and sat down. He really wanted to watch Underworld but this was still good. Ian was here with him so really that's all that mattered.

 

*******

 

 

Ian was right. This movie was funny. It had barely started and he was already laughing along with everyone else.

It was nice to just chill. He didn't like that Lip and Cody were there but right now they were all watching a movie and having a good time and he could deal with that. He looked over at Ian who was shaking his head and smiling..he was really fuckin cute. It was to much. He wasn't sure which was sexier Ian on a skateboard or Ian laughing. He must have been staring too long because Ian turned to look at him. He averted his eyes and quickly turned his head to focus on the TV.

 

..Way to go, like that was not awkward and weird...

 

He told himself he wasn't going to stare, just focus on the movie. It shouldn't be hard because it was funny as fuck but Ian was distracting. Suddenly he felt Ian's arm go behind him. It grazed his neck giving him goosebumps then draped over his shoulder. To make it even worse...or better Ian scooted even closer which he didn't think was possible. Holy shit he didn't know if he could do this. It was so wonderful but scary at the same time. His heart was speeding up and his palms began to sweat. He went to stand up to get water or anything really but Ian turned to look at him.

 

“You're always so tense Milkovich.” he whispered “Just relax man. Enjoy yourself for once”

 

He was right. He was tense but it was because he was nervous. He wanted to crawl under a rock and hide from the look Ian was giving him. He wasn't sure what to do then suddenly Ian pulled him towards him. He was surprised how easily he let himself be moved. That wasn't something he thought he would do but now Ian's arm was around him and he was leaning on his side. He was warm, very warm. He smelled good too like spearmint. It was soothing. Yea he could do this. This was nice. He said nothing but felt himself relax into Ian's body returning his focus to the TV.

 

He was enjoying himself now. Ian was casually playing with his shirt, wrapping it around his finger playfully as he watched the movie. It was perfect, the only thing that would make it better would be if they were alone. The other 2 were involved in the movie though so they were not paying attention to him for once. As soon as he got comfortable there was a knock on his door.

 

He forgot about the pizza.

 

He stood up and walked over to the door opening it. He paid for the pizzas and the 2 litter of Dr. Pepper and sat them down on the table. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed 4 glasses from the cupboard and the roll of paper towels from the counter then made his way back to the table

“one's sausage and peppers others pepperoni and jalapenos” he says opening the box and grabbing a slice of the sausage. “You want one?” he says looking over at Ian.

 

“Pepperoni please. Thanks Mickey” Ian replies then looks over at his friends.

 

“Thanks” the two boys say almost in unison. He ignores them and hands Ian his slice.

He sits back down on the couch and eats his pizza.

 

He didn't even realize how hungry he was until he was finished his 3rd slice. The movie just kept getting funnier and he was trying to not to choke on the last bite of his pizza because he was laughing so hard.

 

“I told you it was funny” Ian said turning to him.

 

“You did man. You did” he replied.

 

Ian was staring at him with a sly grin and he didn't know why until the older boy reached out and brushed his thumb against his lip then stuck it between his own seductively .

 

“You had a little something on your lips” he said softly, his eyes burning into him.

 

“Uh..is..is it gone?” he stutters like a fucking idiot. He can't help it, this was making him really nervous.

“No” Ian replies then leans down to kiss him.

 

He doesn't know why his body hated him but right before their lips connected he turned away, causing Ian to kiss his cheek.

 

Fuuuuccckkkk.

 

He was so embarrassed. Why did he do that? That was like _“the moment”_ right? Ugh. What and idiot. He was about to say something when he heard Cody laughing in his chair.

 

“That was fucking epic dude” he says and puts his hand to his mouth “You got shut the fuck down”

 

OK. It was time for everyone to go and for him to never leave his house again. He started to get up but Ian stopped him and looked over to his friend.

 

“Dude shut the fuck up or leave”

 

“What?” Cody replies “It was funny”

 

Ian rolls his eyes “Are you fuckin done now? Or do I have to waste more of my time with this conversation”

 

“I'm done fuck man. Gees” Cody huffs and leans back.

 

 

 

He heard the slam of a door behind him causing him to turn around quickly. He fuckin forgot about his sister too...damn it!

 

“I'm leaving. Looks like you got dinner” she says as she looks herself over in the living room mirror.

 

“Yea don't fuckin worry about it” he replies fully annoyed now.

 

“You look pretty Mandy” Lip says sitting up in his chair.

 

His sister turns to look at Lip and gives a sad smile. “Thanks. Got a hot date”

 

“that's cool” Lip replies.

 

“Yea. We're goin to dinner and then” she says fluffing her hair “Ice skating”

 

“ that sounds fun”

 

This was really kind of funny. He'd never seen Ian's brother so thrown off before. He's always such a jerk and full of himself now here he was having a very awkward conversation with his sister and he was enjoying every minute of it.

 

He hears a honk outside and his sister looks over to him “Have fun Mikhalio....” she says in a sing songy voice then walks over to the door. “later losers”

 

 

He didn't know what to do now so he just sat there. It only took a couple second before Ian reached over and grabbed him. He didn't know why but somehow his body went right back to where it was leaning comfortably against him. He tried to focus on the movie but they had missed a good chunk because of the fucking kiss disaster and his fucking sister. He contemplated rewinding it when he heard Cody speak.

 

“Dude didn't you use to hit that?”

 

Lip smiled and nodded his head “Yea man. Me and every other Senior” he leaned back in the chair “Girl gets around” he laughed.

 

“At least she's hot” Cody replied.

 

He hated this conversation and it was taking a lot to keep his mouth shut. Yea his sister was a slut but she was still his sister. He felt Ian move away so he sat up. Ian was leaning forward looking at Cody.

 

“How would you even know dude?”

 

“I'm not blind. I know a hot chick when I see one. Doesn't me I have to like em” Cody replied.

 

“Don't be fooled man.” Lip replied and sat up as well “Bitch is crazy as hell. Good lay though, such a fuckin slut”

 

OK that was it. Talk shit about him fine but talk shit about his sister that was another story.

“the fuck did you just say?” he says standing up from the couch.

 

Lip looks over at him in amusement. “That your sister is a slut. Did I stutter?” he says looking over to Ian and Cody.

 

“Say that again I'm gonna kick your fuckin ass” he says and cracks his knuckles. He had no doubt that he could take this asshole down a peg or two.

 

Lip stood up and walked over to him “You think so Point Dexter?” he says and shoves him.

 

He shoves him back hard “Bring it on bitch” he replies now feeling the anger from the physical contact.

 

“You're sister said the same thing when I fucked her” Lip replies walking back up to him.

 

He feels his fist meet Lips jaw then too quickly firm arms wrap around his waist pulling him back. “Mickey calm the fuck down” Ian says holding him tight.

 

“That's right Ian keep you're bitch on a leash. Fuckin psycho” Lip shouts touching the blood on his lip.

 

“Get out” Ian says looking at his brother.

 

“Are you serious right now. He's the one that started it” Lip scoffs.

 

“I said get the fuck out.” Ian turns to look at Cody “You too. Both of you leave now”

 

“What did I do?” Cody replies standing up from the chair.

 

“Jesus just fucking go please” he shouts.

 

“Whatever man” Cody replies and grabs his board.

 

Mickey watches as the two boys exit his house. Ian releases his grip and turns him around.

 

“Where did that come from?” the red head says with wide eyes.

 

“I told you I'm not a bitch.” he replies and pushes Ian away. “You all think cause little Mickey reads books and chooses not to fight that I can't and that's where you're wrong.” he says with frustration.

“I'm not gonna just sit there and let that Prick talk about Mandy like that in my own fuckin house”

 

Ian walked back over to him and again put his hands on his waist but softer this time.

 

“I don't think that Mick. I can tell there's more to you than just books you know that right?”

 

“You should go.” he says regretting the words as they leave his mouth.

 

Ian pulls him close and looks down at him. “I'm not goin anywhere” he replies then leans his head down. Ian's lips connect with his and they are soft and gentle. He feels his anger slowly fade away. A part of him wants to pull back but a stronger part wants to know what Ian tastes like. He reaches up and cups the back of Ian's neck as their lips move in tandem, Ian's tongue entering his mouth. It rolls around his playfully and Ian's hands move down to squeeze his ass. He feels the electricity between them when Ian pulls him in closer and presses up against him. He can feel the older boy's length through his pants and it's as hard as a rock as they continue to kiss. Ian brings his hands back up and they slip under his shirt climbing up his back. He has both hands on Ian now, one in his hair the other on his waist. Ian runs his fingers slowly down his back until the reach they reach the bottom of his shirt and grip the material. He feels his shirt slowing being lifted up..

 

.whoa...

 

...This is too much too fast. They aren't even dating. He didn't know what they were, but he knew this was not happening, not now...

 

He pulled away abruptly leaving Ian to stare at him with confusion. “I'm sorry...I don't.” he paused feeling like he totally pussed out and blew his chances. “I'm not..”

 

“Don't hurt yourself Mick” Ian replied then walked over to the couch and lay down. “ It's OK man. I get it. Doesn't mean I don't wanna finish this movie with you. That is why I came after all you know..to spend time with you” he replies patting the empty space on the couch in front of him.

 

He let a sigh of relieve knowing that Ian still wanted to be there. He didn't fuck it up...yet. He walked slowly over to the couch and sat down.

 

Ian wrapped his arm around him “C'mere” he said softly pulling him down.

 

He lifted his legs off the floor and onto the couch so that they were next to Ian's. That familiar comfort he felt earlier came back as he felt his body relax with Ian behind him.

 

“Is this OK?” Ian whispers in his ear, giving it a small kiss that made him practically melt into the couch.

“Yea. This is fine”

 

He didn't know what was happening or how they got to this point but he wasn't going to think about it. They weren't dating yet but he hoped they might. He could get used to this, Ian's arm securely around him, his breath on the back of his neck. If this is what he had been missing out on he would be more than happy to give it a try. It wasn't up to him though so for now, this was just nice.

 

...Whatever this was....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. I Lied Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian go to a concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really wanted to get some silliness and fluff in this story so paint a picture of "their" time together, when it's just the two of them. It's important for the rest of the story. I really hope you enjoy, I had fun writing xox

Ian's eyes flutter awake and he slowly takes in the room around him. This is not his room, where?..did he?  
He quickly looks down and sees a sleeping Mickey Milkovich next to him causing his body to tense. His first instinct is to slip away and avoid any conversation but as he stares at the sleeping boy he begins to relax and instead reaches over and gently runs his hand down his arm, his skin is soft under his finger tips.

The couch moves as the younger boy shifts his arm shaking off his hand. It only takes a moment before Mickey springs up from the couch looking very tired, confused but most of all fucking adorable with sleep still lingering in his blue eyes.  
“Good Morning” he says softly and sits up.

Mickey looks around, then down at his fully clothed body. He already knew the thought that was going through his head but even though they had a few shots last night, he wasn't nearly drunk enough to forget if they slept together.  
“Relax Mick. We just passed out”

“I know that” Mickey replies walking back over to the couch. The young boy looks at him and gives him a nervous smile. “thank you for you know...being cool or whatever.” he says averting his gaze.

“Don't mention it” he replied with a gentle smile standing up from the couch. He really wanted to fuck Mickey last night and thought maybe...but he could tell as soon as the boy pulled away it would be awhile. It was clear now that Mickey was the type of person who needed trust, commitment not a one night stand. The old him would run for the hills at the thought and a big part of him wanted to but the look on the shy sophomores face made it seem like maybe...just maybe he could give it a try again. He wasn't sure of anything though, not really. The only thing he knew was that he really enjoyed Mickey's company and wanted as much of it as possible.

He walked over to Mickey and grabbed his hand. “Text me alright.”  
He knows his sister is probably freaking out about him not coming home so he needs to leave. Normally he would text her and let her know but he wasn't planning on it this time. Hopefully his brother had his back because he knew where he was.

“Yea for sure man” Mickey replied and pulled his hand back slowly.

He could tell Mickey was still embarrassed about everything even though he really didn't care. He honestly respected him more for holding his ground....even though he would have preferred he didn't. What? He was only human and Mickey....well he was a sweet, shy but sassy sophomore.

“I'll see you Monday?” he replied grabbing his board and backpack walking towards the door.

“I'm not plannin on having a 3 day weekend so yea” Mickey laughed walking over to him.

“You kill me Milkovich” he says with a small laugh before leaning down to kiss Mickey on his cheek.

He walked out into the cool morning air and hopped on his board. He glanced back at Mickey's house before he turned the corner. What was he doing? He didn't know. This feeling was new to him and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. It made him do things he would normally never do and that was kind of annoying because then he had to listen to his friends talk shit. On the other hand, he seemed to be getting closer to Mickey so maybe it was worth it...

 

********

 

It had been several weeks since Ian had fallen asleep next to him on the couch. At first he didn't know how to feel about it, the kissing the touching, the gentle whispers in his ear. Now though he was having a hard time going without it. He wasn't planning on sleeping with the Senior, not anytime soon. He knew Ian's reputation and would not be just another fuck on his list. He was only human though and Ian was just so ugh...hot and sexy.

They had been spending a lot of time together lately. Ian and his stupid posse would sit with him and Svetlana at lunch and talk about skateboarding. For some reason after that night both Lip and Cody had started being nicer, and by that I mean completely ignoring him and anything he said. He was fine with that because he ignored them right back, the only thing that the 3 of them had in common was Ian.

He really liked Ian.

They had not kissed again since that night but there were more stolen glances and subtle touches then before. That almost made it worse. He wasn't sure what he was doing anymore..like he knew he wanted to be with Ian but Ian was hard to read. They would text each other all night talking about music and movies and just anything really, then they would have lunch and afternoons at the skate park together. He was only staying for a couple hours now, because he really didn't care to much for it. He liked to watch Ian skate but once he had done couple tricks and smoked a few cigarettes with him he was ready to go. Ian didn't seem to mind because he would just blow up his phone with texts, pictures and funny gifs. He didn't know what the older boy wanted. Ian always told him he was adorable or cute, and the way he wrapped his arms around him it was so confusing. The one thing he never said was that he liked him. He was sure he did like 98% positive but he needed to know because right now he felt like he was floating in some weird limbo and he was getting frustrated in more ways then one. Sure he wasn't ready to let Ian fuck him but he was getting tired of jerking off in the shower. It used to be something he did once in a while and usually he just thought of Channing Tatum or some other hot celebrity but now it was Ian..just Ian. The Senior has snuck his way into his brain and now every time he felt Ian's hand on his thigh or he came up behind him he wanted nothing more than too see him on his knees. Something about picturing someone like Ian, older, popular and sexy as hell on his knees pleasuring him..well that thought got him off quick. He wanted it more and more but yet he didn't want to actually have sex. How was he supposed to tell Ian that. Like... “I want you to touch my dick but I wont let you fuck me” ...yea that was not a conversation he wanted to have. He had embarrassed himself enough. He hoped that maybe if he just stuck around long enough that Ian would ask him out, or tell him he liked him if he didn't then he would get over it....eventually

******

Ian stood in front of his mirrior running a comb through his hair. He was nervous..fuck why was he nervous?  
He had been talking with Mickey almost every night learning new things about him. The kid was cooler than he let on, if he didn't walk around with stacks of books all the time talking about fantasy shit he could see him being treated differently..not like Mandy's loser brother.  
One of the things he learned about Mickey was his taste in music. The last thing he expected when he saw the sophomore walking around with his large head phones covering his ears was that he was listening to Slipknot. That was one of his favorite bands. Turned out Mickey also liked Korn, System and harder stuff too like Lamb of God. He was very impressed so of course his first instinct was to go online and buy 2 tickets to a Rob Zombie concert. Why not right? He was sure Mickey would love it and that made him smile. He didn't tell Mickey though..he wanted it to be a surprise. Well maybe not a surprise but he couldn't bring himself to ask him on a real date. He felt like they had been dating anyway so why did he need to vocalize it, I mean it was kind of obvious. He was spending all his time with the younger boy and talking to him on the phone. That's not something he just does with anyone..he didn't even do that with Cody.

I mean yea he did when they were best friends but when they decided to date it got messy quick. It wasn't that Ian didn't want to date...he just didn't want to date his best friend. The guy knew everything about him. He knew his most personal and intimate moments, he'd seen him at his best and at his worst. Hell he'd even seen when his mom tried to kill herself. He didn't want to fuck that up. He needed a best friend then not a boyfriend, so the logical option was to break up and just stick with one night stands. It wasn't his fault everyone was jumping to be the next in line, he didn't plan it to be that way. He would be lying though if he said he didn't like it.

He was not popular in your traditional sense because of money or stature, he was popular because he was cool. He was a bad ass skater and the fact that he was hot was a bonus. He didn't know why that meant dating someone not popular was a bad thing but too the two people who he cared about most it was. The thought that he wanted to be with someone who was sexy and smart and had substance instead of just a sex toy was not a concept they understood or would ever understand.

He wasn't sure when he decided they were dating. After that night at Mickey's house he had mixed feelings, between wanting to fuck and run or try for something more. It was probably around the 2nd week of hanging out everyday that he realized he missed the boys company. Mickey would hang out for a few hours and they would share a smoke or two then just like that he was leaving. He was happy they could text back and forth but that didn't satiate his need for physical contact. What started out as just a want and lust to fuck Mickey had turned into the need just to touch him. He wanted to hold him close as they stood together longer than he was allowed. He wanted to kiss him again like that night but he was afraid to push the younger boy away.

Fuck. He really liked Mickey.

Why was it so hard to fucking say it? Why did he need to? Mickey should know, everyone else could think what they wanted and that was fine but Mickey had too know they were dating, why else would he still be hanging around if he didn't.

Ugh.

He needed to stop worrying, everything was how it should be. It was gonna be a great night and he was excited. He reached over to the side of his bed to unplug his phone when his brother came in.

“Hey man wanna smoke this joint with me?” Lip said leaning against the corner of his dresser.

He grabbed his phone then turned around to look at his older brother “I'll pass dude. I'm running late already”

His brother scoffed and look on top of his dresser noticing the pair of tickets. He grabbed them and rolled his eyes. “Really Ian? You and Cody goin to a concert without me? That's fucked up man, you know I love Rob Zombie”

“Not Cody” he replied snatching the tickets from his brother folding them up and sticking them in his wallet.

“Wait...don't tell me..” His brother sighed and walked over to his bed to sit down. “ Seriously man? You're taking Milkovich aren't you?”

“So”

“So it's been 3 weeks and you still haven't cracked that safe. I know you like the chase and all but let's face it, it's not gonna happen” he paused “You sure you don't like that loser? I mean I've never seen you spend this much time or money on a fuck before”

Ian tilted his head and looked at his brother “ That's because it's never been worth it before. I could fuck anyone I want practically but not Milkovich. He's different. He makes me work for it and I like that you know. It's a nice change.” He was hoping maybe his brother would be cool seeing as they were very close. The only one who knew him better than Cody so maybe he could take a hint.

“Do you hear yourself dude? He makes you work for it? So that means he's made you his bitch right? “ Lip said standing up from the bed. He pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit the joint pressed between his lips. After taking a long drag he blew the smoke in his face. “Trust me Ian. This kid has you runnin' around chasin' your tail in hopes he might give it up. Why waste your time?”

There was no talking to his brother about feelings or any of that bullshit. There was only one way of communication and that was to speak asshole. Luckily for him he was fluent and the shit that spewed from his mouth didn't really take that much thought. “You're not lookin at the big picture man.” he said leaning back against his dresser. “You slept with Mandy right?”

“Yea but she's a cheerleader”

Ian rolled his eyes “Yea but you knew she slept around that's why you wanted her right?”

Lip shifted to the side awkwardly “Yea I guess. What does that have to do with Mickey?”

“What if Mandy wasn't a cheerleader? What if she was just shy and sexy and didn't have a reputation for sleeping around? Would you fuck her then?”

“Yea cause she's hot a hell”

“Exactly and don't tell me that the thought of a conquest isn't hot cause you know it is.” he said reaching over to grab the joint. He took a drag and blew the smoke through his nose “I love a chase for a reason, the end result is always worth it.” He handed the joint back then turned back to the mirror to check himself one more time, then started walking to the door. He turned his head to look at his brother one last time “So yea man I'm gonna do whatever I have to because in the end I'm gonna fuck that shy smile right off Mickey's face” he says with a devilish grin.

His brother smiles and shakes his head “Dude.. I don't know why I ever doubt you. You play fuckin dirty little bro. What are you still standin there for? Go get that ass ”

He laughed and walked out the door and down the stairs. His brother could be such a tool sometimes. He meant what he said though at least a little. He knew Mickey was worth waiting for but in more than the sexual sense. The thought of fucking Mickey finally was almost too much to even think about but he still knew there was a part of the boy that he was hiding and he wanted to know more. He could wait.

******

 

Mickey sat on his couch and passed the joint over to his brother. They were discussing the latest business adventure when there was a loud knock on the door.

“Who the fuck?” Iggy stood up from the couch and opened the front door.

“What do you want?” his older brother spoke gruffly.

“Is Mickey here?” Ian's silky voice came trickling into his ear and he immediately got up from the couch.

“Who's askin?”

“It's OK Iggs he's a friend, let him in” he said touching his brother on the shoulder.

His brother turned and looked down at him “You know this matchstick?”

Mickey couldn't help but laugh, Ian was lanky but he was hot as hell so the name seemed fitting.  
“Yea man, back up”

“Alright kid come on in” Iggy said sarcastically ushering Ian inside.

“You wanna smoke a joint?” he asked Ian as he followed him over to the couch.

“Maybe later” Ian replied reaching into his hoodie pocket.

He took a long drag of the joint and passed it to his other brother Colin “Why man? What's later” he responded blowing out the cloud of smoke.

“I got tickets to a concert and Lip couldn't make it.” Ian replied handing him a ticket. “Was wondering if maybe you wanted to go?”

He really wanted to go, especially when he saw who was playing but he didn't like being Ian's 3rd choice “Cody say no to then?”

“Uh..yea, they both are busy with other shit” Ian replied trailing off.

“I think I'll pass Gallagher. I'd rather stay home and smoke weed to be honest.” that was a lie, such a fucking lie, but his feelings were hurt.

“C'mon Mick it will be fun we..”

“Ay I'm pretty sure he said no, so I would change the subject or fuck off” Iggy replied.

“Either or is fine, we really don't care” Colin added.

He rolled his eyes “Thanks guys but I can take care of myself thank you”

He looked over at Ian and was surprised to see his eyes were down cast and he was chewing on his lip..he almost looked sad. Fuck, he didn't want that. He really liked Ian that's the only reason he said no.  
“When is it?” he said softly and set his hand on Ian thigh.

The older boy looked at him with a wide grin, that was what he liked to see. “It's in 2 hours. Figured we could get some burgers or somethin first..if you wanna go”

Yes! Yes he wanted to fucking go. It had been a while since they had hung out just them, and a Rob Zombie concert sounded fucking awesome. He needed to keep his chill though. “Maybe I'll just roll up a joint we can smoke before the show” he replied leaning over and grabbing the papers and baggie of weed from the table.

“Where you goin?” Iggy replied before taking a drink of his beer.

“To a concert” he replied running the sticky end of the rolling paper across his tongue.

“With this guy?” Colin replied.

“Yea guys with this guy. The names Ian and he's a friend from school so fuck off please” he said rolling his eyes.

“My brother Iggy and Colin aka my fuckin parents, at least they act that way” he said casually looking over at Ian.

“Fuck you Mickey we're pretty fuckin cool judging by the weed you're smoking and beer in front of you” Iggy laughed.

“You guys are something else, cool isn't what I use to describe any of us.”

“Why not?” Ian said looking at him curiously “I think you're cool Mickey”

“Who are you again?” Iggy asked sitting up in the couch.

“I'm a friend from school”

“Yea and how old are you?” Colin chimed in.

He waited because he didn't know the answer either. He knew Ian was older but by how much was still a mystery.

“Well I'm still in high school, so not that old” Ian replied with a surprising amount of confidence.

Iggy laughed and shook his head “Hmm not what he asked kid? Mickey aint leavin this house until you answer the question”

That's it. Now they were being ridiculous. He leaned forward in the couch and looked at his brothers “You two idiots really think you control anything I do? If I wanna go to a concert I'm gonna fuckin do it.. got it?”

“Just lookin out lil bro. No need to be a bitch about it” Iggy replied then glared at Ian sitting back in his seat.

He looked over at Ian “Ready?”

“Sure let's go” Ian said eagerly jumping up from the couch.

Just then Mandy popped her head out of her room “Oh hey Ian! You here to sweep my brother off his feet?” she replied walking over to them.

“Really Mandy shut the fuck up please” he replied in irritation grabbing his jacket.

“Wait you know this dude Mandy?” Colin said looking over at his sister.

“Uh yea” Mandy said sarcastically plopping down next to her brothers “He's only the best skater at our high school” she replied and reached for the remainder of his beer.

“How old is he?”

“I dunno” she looked over at Ian “18 maybe 19 am I right?”

“Fuuck” Mickey sighed and shook his head “You're fuckin stupid you know that right?” he said to his sister.  
“What I do?” she said innocently

“Forget it” he replied and turned to Ian who looked like he was going to crumble under the look his brothers were giving him.

“Ay” he said getting his brothers attention “who gives a fuck alright? I don't need you morons tellin me who I can and can't be..hang out with” he corrected himself. That was close. “If you wanna fuck with shit then talk to Mandy. Her boyfriend and Ian are in the same fuckin class”

“Mickey!!!”

“What did I do?” he replied mockingly then looked over at Ian “Lets fuckin go” he said pushing Ian out the front door and slamming it behind him.

“Wow Mick. You're a little bad ass aren't you?” Ian laughed and opened his door.

“What you haven't learned that yet?” he replied still riding the confidence train. He didn't pretend with family, no reason to. They all said what was on their mind whether or not it was offensive or intelligible. That's why he loved them he was able to have no filter.

Ian hopped in the car and pulled away from the house.

“So I was on YouTube last night and I found this insanely stupid band. I thought you might like it”

He looked over at Ian “You callin me stupid Gallagher?”

“No..not at all” Ian replied “I just thought you might like it is all. I did , it's just really really silly”

He couldn't help but smile at the Senior. He was dressed in all black with his sexy lip piercing and firm jaw yet here he was asking to be silly. That was unexpected.  
“Sure man. Show me what you got”

He pushed play and the car filled with a kinda pop electronic beat. Not really his style but he kept listening.

_**Dog goes woof. Cat goes goes meow. Birds go tweet and mouse goes squeak.** _

He looked over at Ian who was trying not to laugh “Are you fuckin serious with this shit?”

“Keep listening” he replied.

He sat back and listened as the song went through a list of different animals and how they communicate. It was amusing but not that funny. Well that's what he thought before he heard the chorus.

**_What does the fox say? Ring ding ding ding ding deding, Ring ding ding ding ding deding_ **

He felt his lips curl up into a smile. This was fuckin stupid but kinda hilarious.

**_What does the fox say? Wa pa pa pa pa pa pow, Wa pa pa pa pa pa pow_ **

“Holy fuck” he laughed finally. “where did you even find this shit man? It' fuckin funny as hell”

“See I told you” Ian laughed and gave him a gentle shove “when are you finally going to trust me hmm?”

“After this shit I don't know man” he replied with a sly smile before pulling his smokes from his pocket.  
He went to roll down the window but Ian beat him to it.  
“Sneaky bitch” he replied.

“Whoa there tiger, them's fightin words” Ian replied.

He rolled his eyes “Can we listen to some real music now please”

Ian let out an over dramatic sigh “fine if you insist. I picked out one more though. I really think you'll like this one” he said then pushed play on his phone.

Mickey heard the familiar tune and ran his hand down his face. “No man. Come on really?”

“What?” Ian replied then started singing along “ **_he was a skater boy, she said see you later boy_** ”

“I don't know you” Mickey replied mortified and sunk down into his seat.

“Come on Mick..everyone knows this song”

“You are outta your fuckin mind Gallagher” he replied and took a drag of his smoke.  
His reluctance didn't deter the older boy. He sat their next to him slapping his hands to the beat and singing the rest of the song. It was really fucking cute. I mean Ian was sexy in general no matter what he was doing but this was a side he didn't see coming. He wasn't trying to impress him or anyone else, he was being carefree and silly and he looked comfortable. This must be the real Ian Gallagher, hidden under the stench of popularity and massive ego that was fed by his two followers. He liked Ian before but now, now he felt like he could trust him. He could really be himself.

They pulled up to Patsies Pies right as the last verse played and Ian turned of the car turning to him “What did you think? Am I gonna go platinum?”

He punched Ian playfully in the shoulder “You're a fuckin dork man” he replied opening his door.

“Ouch Mick, that really hurt” Ian replied clasping his shoulder.

“fuck off” Mickey laughed and they walked inside.

*******

He was having a great time with Mickey. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way. Even with Cody before they dated he still felt the need to try and impress . Not with Mickey though. He was relaxed around him and Mickey seemed to be doing the same. Slowly the boy who was the nervous and shy was being replace by someone who cussed like a sailor and was sarcastic as hell.

The lights from the stage illuminated the field. They found a nice spot on a hill near the side of the stage. It was still a good view but there were less people. Everyone was flocking in the masses to the field at the bottom of the hill.

The first few bands that came out were not the best but not bad either. They didn't resonate enough to make them stand. They were sitting there in the grass trying to have a conversation the best they could over the loud music as Mickey played with his food. Even thought they just ate Mickey had seen the funnel cakes at the concession and immediately walked over to the vendor.

“You're still hungry?” he raised brow, his lips curling into a curious smile.

Mickey looked over at him and rolled his eyes “I'm always hungry for shit covered in sugar man.” he replied and handed the vendor a 5$ bill in exchange for a paper boat filled with fried dough covered in cinnamon and sugar....and whip cream.

His teeth hurt just thinking about it.

“No kidding Mick. Looks like you got a bit of a sweet tooth”

“Looks like you're stating the obvious” the younger boy replied before ripping a piece of the confection off and popping it in his mouth. He looked really cute walking with his dessert taring of little pieces like he was trying to savor each bite.

“Try it” Mickey said and passed over the the sugary treat.

“I'm OK” he replied even though it smelled fucking amazing now that it was sitting in front of his face.

“Suit yourself” Mickey replied eating another torn piece.

The made their way to the field and up the hill, that's where they were now. That's where he realized 100% that he wanted to be with Mickey.

Rob Zombie was next so now they were in intermission switching out the stage for his set.

“I'm so fuckin excited man. I've never been to a concert” Mickey replied leaning back with both arms resting on the grass behind him.

“Really?” he replied laying down on the grass so that he was staring up at the boy.

“Nah man. Never had a reason to go. Not like I got that many friends you know?”

Even though his face was composed and his voice was dismissive his eyes were saddened. He could see it lingering and wanted to take it all away.  
“People are stupid Mick, they don't know something special when they see it” he replied.

Mickey looked over at him and his eyes were bright now and his face was pulling into that shy smile that made his heart skip a beat. Mickey sat up crossing his legs and reaching for the remainder of his treat. From what he could see there were only a couple bites left.  
“You sure you don't wanna try it Gallagher, I know you'll like it  
Mickey replied eating all but the last bite.

He shook his head but Mickey just rolled his eyes again “What don't you trust me skater boy?” he laughed.

Fine. He had a point. “Alright I give up. I'l try it” he replied and reached for the last little pocket of sugary goodness but Mickey picked it up first. He looked up and Mickey as the boy extended his hand towards his face, holding the the treat in front of his mouth. Without breaking eye contact he leaned forward parting his lips and taking the dough between his teeth. It was fucking delicious and he kinda regretted not sharing it with Mickey earlier.  
He licked the sugar from his lips and was about to admit Mickey was right when the younger boy leaned down and crashed his lips against his own. They tasted fantastic together, sweet and sugary rolling their tongues around playfully. He reached his hand behind Mickey's head resting it in his black hair pushing him closer. Mickey was taking control, pulling away to kiss under his jaw lightly then returning to his lips, his hand now on either side of his face. He could feel his dick getting hard through his pants and just wanted Mickey to climb on top of him. It was dark except for the stage light and occasional cellphone. He moved his hands slowly down Mickey back until his fingers met the fabric of his jeans. As if the boy knew what he wanted he pulled his lips away and began to lift his leg to climb over him when suddenly the stadium filled with the loud screams of groupies and fans causing the both to look down at the stadium. Rob Zombie was taking the stage, if they stayed on the ground they would surely get trampled. He looked up at Mickey “Ready to rock”

“Fuck yea Gallagher” Mickey replied then quickly pulled himself up from the ground.

He stood behind him just in time to see the lights dim and the spotlight focus on the main event. Once the music began heads began to bob and bodies started swaying. He watched as the younger boy in front of him danced to the music rocking his head to the beat. He was so carefree in this moment, completely different from the Mickey he'd seen at school. He was just being himself, not worrying about being judged or teased, just free. He let his body relax as well and soon he joined the masses moving to the beat of the hard melody.  
******

Each song was better than the last, the video playing from behind and the light dancing across their faces before disappearing into the night sky, was fucking exhilarating. He had never felt so relaxed. No one was teasing him they were all focused on the music playing. The excitement he felt as the crowd screamed after each song was insane. Just when he thought the night couldn't get and better he heard the beat of one of his favorite songs.

“Fuck yea!” he shouted not the least bit concerned someone would say something. He bobbed his head to the beat letting it take over.

_**Rage in the cage and piss upon the stage** _   
_**There's only one sure way to bring the giant down** _   
_**Defunct the strings of cemetery things** _   
_**With one flat foot on the devils wing** _

As the beat played he noticed bodies around jumping into the air so he followed suit. His heart was pounding and his mind was clear of everything except for the sounds coming from the stage.

_**Crawl on me** _   
_**Sink into me** _   
_**Die for me** _   
_**Living dead girl** _

_**Crawl on me** _   
_**Sink into me** _   
_**Die for me** _   
_**Living dead girl** _

  
Ian was jumping behind him so he scooted back and now their bodies were touching. He could feel Ian stop and and wrap his arms securely around his waist pulling him even closer then he started jumping again. Fuck they were so close now, every time he jumped with Ian he could feel him pressed against his backside and it was making him hot. He reached down and placed his hands over Ian's squeezing gently as they continued to move together to the music.  
Their jumping slowly turned into swaying, Ian pressed against him and his body grinding up against Ian. He was about to turn around when he felt warm soft lips kiss his neck. He closed his eyes and craned his neck to the side to allow Ian better access. Ian moved his hands slowly up from his waist and underneath his shirt, his fingers gliding up over his stomach and resting on his chest.  
“Mick” Ian said softly nipping his ear, pulling him from the trance he was under.  
“Mm yea?” he mumbled as Ian sucked his skin between his teeth followed by soft kisses.  
“I lied to you again” the older boy whispered and dug his fingers into his chest.  
He didn't want to move but he turned his head to look up at the Senior. “What do you mean?” he said softly dreading what was to come then looked back out at the field. What did he lie about? was he going to admit this was just a game..no it wasn't not with what he was feeling right now. He knew Ian felt something..he had too.  
“Something about you turns me into a liar” Ian replied and went to bite his ear again causing him to tilt his head back.  
“I didn't ask Lip or Cody” Ian says as his hands start to slowly run down his sides “I bought the tickets for you”  
He turned his head around quickly this time “You did?”  
“mm hmm” Ian replied then leaned down to close the space between them gently pressing his lips against his. Ian squeezed his sides moving his hands back to the middle of his stomach where he caressed his skin his thumbs rubbing back and forth .  
He reached a hand behind him to grab on to Ian's neck as their lips continued to move together passionately. He could feel Ian's hard on pressed against his ass and could resist rubbing up against it.  
“fuck mickey” Ian sighed into the kiss breathlessly.  
Something about the sound of his voice went straight to his dick causing him to become erect as well.  
Fuck it. He wanted a real release, no more jacking off in the shower. He wanted Ian to touch him and make him feel good, he needed him to touch him. The music was playing loudly. The crowd around them was still jumping and bobbing in the darkness. He pushed back against Ian's hardness again taking his free hand and placing it over Ian's. He grabbed it gently causing the older boy to pull away and both to open their eyes. He said nothing but stared back at Ian as he placed the Seniors hand over the bulge that had formed in his pants and squeezed, the contact caused him to flutter his eyes and lick his lips. Ian's eyes met with his then squeezed on his own. Satisfied he moved his hand back to the older boys neck and pulled him back into another kiss.  
Ian ran his palm over his jeans and squeezed him with his fingers for a moment but too soon he felt both hands back on his waist. Ian pulled away from the kiss and turned his body back around so he was facing the concert again. He looked out into the crowd covered in strobe lights and felt Ian undoing the button on his jeans. He leaned his head back on Ian's shoulder and the older boy leaned down and tenderly kissed his neck under his chin, his hand sliding under the thin material of his boxers all the way down until it was moving slowly over his dick.  
“fuck” He sighed and closed his eyes falling deep into the feeling of Ian's hand stroking him back and forth as he pressed his cock against him. It felt so good as it rubbed against the back of his jeans.  
“mmm” he moaned quietly licking his lips, his eyes fixed with Ian's as the older boy gently ran his thumb in small circles over the head of his penis causing a trickle of pre cum to slide onto his finger.  
“You're so fuckin sexy Mickey” Ian whispered in his ear, his hot breath causing his skin to tingle as he began to stroke him faster, his hand now wet from his leaking penis.  
He breathed in deeply sucking his bottom lip between his teeth before opening his mouth to slowly exhale. He could feel his orgasm drawing near and reached up again to pull Ian's mouth onto his as he ran his fingers through his fiery red hair.

“You gonna cum for me Mick?” Ian said seductively as their lips pulled apart and met again.

“mmm yea” He moaned into the kiss as Ian's hands moved swiftly over his cock.

“Come for me you little tease” Ian said pulling away from the kiss and staring down at him. Ian ran his free hand slowly up his side sending even more shock waves through his body.

“I'm gonna ..mm fuck..”He tilted his head back letting his mouth fall open as the heat flowed through his body and he came in warm spurts over Ian's hand.

After several seconds the older boy stood up straight and kissed him on the cheek. “Told you this would be fun.”  
“Fuck Gallagher..that was more than fun” he sighed collecting himself and buttoning his jeans.

He looked over to Ian who had found the napkin from his funnel cake and was wiping off his hand.  
“You made a mess Milkovich” Ian said playfully and punched him in the shoulder.

He didn't know what came over him but suddenly he felt shy again, tongue tied and nervous. He reached around to scratch his neck and stared at Ian for a moment before averting his eyes to the ground. They weren't even dating, now Ian had no reason to try if he thought he was willing to just give it up wherever. He felt slutty, he wasn't just a groupie trying to get off, he liked Ian. He...

“Hey” Ian said and touched his shoulder. “You OK man”

“Y..yea no I'm cool just thinkin”

Ian laughed and walked over to him “Don't think to hard Mick, it will drive you crazy” he replied then leaned down to kiss him,

“I think there's only a few more songs left. Sorry you missed it” Ian chuckled when he pulled away.

“I'm not” he replied softly making brief eye contact with Ian then again looking at the ground.

He didn't see Ian as that kind of person. He was now 99% sure he liked him but he needed to hear it, he wanted more. It was Ian Gallagher though, he was out of his league..no way he would date him.  
He looked up and saw Ian bobbing his head again. The older boy looked down at him and extended his hand which he grabbed. He pulled him in close and they stood there in silence swaying to the rest of the music. Fuck it. This was nice, he didn't know what it was but he didn't care as long as it didn't stop.  
******  
The drive home was quiet, not an uncomfortable silence but a content one. He kept glancing over at Mickey meeting his blue eyes for a moment then staring back at the road. He was not expecting that to happen earlier. When Mickey moved his hand his heart sped up like a humming bird. He kept seeing the Mickey staring into his eyes, his mouth open as he made him cum.

“fuck” he sighed out loud.

“What?” Mickey replied looking over at him.

“Nothing it's just..” he reached his hand out and touched Mickey's face tenderly “You man. You're somethin else Mickey”

“shut up man” he replied but his eyes brightened at the complement so he continued.

“its true” he said moving his thumb over his cheek “you're so fucking hot”

“fuck off” Mickey said with no venom in his voice but shying away from him hand. He pulled it back and placed it on the steering wheel.

“Why?” Mickey said looking at him with a very serious expression.

“Why..what?”

“Why do you think I'm hot?” Mickey replied crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. “I'm the biggest looser in school. Why are you even hanging out with me?”

He wasn't sure what to say. A part of him wanted to tell Mickey he liked him and wanted to be with him but another part was scared to admit he had feelings. He had to tred carefully of he would fuck everything up.  
“I told you Mick. You're special, you're..” he paused “you're different, everything about you is unique from your glasses to your tattoos. You perfect” he trailed off.

“Really?” Mickey asked sitting up and placing his hand on his thigh “You're not just saying that because of..”

“No Mick. That was...fucking intense but I'm talking about you. You're not like anyone I've ever met”  
He could feel himself getting hard as Mickey stared at him and rubbed his jeans with his thumbs.

“You should probably sit back Mick..you..its safer” he stammered when the boys hand moved closer to his clothed dick.

“You know” Mickey said unbuttoning his jeans...oh god.. “I used to think you were an asshole. Just another popular kid livin in his ego”

“I..I am though” he replied trying to keep his eyes on the road but immensely distracted by Mickeys hand sliding under his boxers and pulling out his cock. He was rock hard right now and he was fucking driving. He didn't know where to put his focus then Mickey spoke again.

“But you're not Gallagher” the younger boy replied and kissed the head of his dick with soft lips. “You're special” and with that Mickey took him into his mouth.

“Jesus” he groaned gripping the steering wheel. “that..your mouth..fuck” he mumbled completely lost in the feeling of Mickey's hot,wet mouth engulfing him, his lips sliding gently up and down his shaft. Mickey pulled his head almost all the way up his lips only covering the head of his dick and began sucking it, his tongue trailing around the slit.

“Holy shit...fuck” he sucked in his lip, his knuckles were turning white with how tight he was grabbing the steering wheel. Mickey's lips moved down his dick again until he could feel his throat muscles surrounding him. He couldn't resist and took one hand from the steering wheel and gently placing it on the boys head. He felt Mickey nod his head and took that as an OK gripping his hair and pushing him down. He let Mickey do most of the work only pushing down when his head bobbed up. He was able to glance down but unable to see much only Mickey's black hair being gripped by his hand. He felt close which was good because they were approaching the boys house.

“Mick..I'm gonna cum..I”

“mmmm” Mickey groaned around his dick pulling up to suck the head again.

“Mick” he panted and pulled up on the boys head as to avoid anything unwanted. Mickey slapped his hand away and kept sucking. Now he was parked and could looked down. He saw Mickey's flushed face and hollowed cheeks. His cock was moving in and out of his puffy pink lips. Fuck..that was it.

“shit...mmm fuuuck...he moaned tilting his head back as he came in Mickeys mouth. He looked down to see the younger boy still sucking on his spent dick until finally he sat up and wiped his mouth.

“Fuck Mick..you..just..” he paused trying to compose himself “Just..c'mere” he said finally and grabbed the boys face pulling him in for a kiss. He could taste himself in Mickey's mouth and it just made him kiss him deeper. It was taking all his strength to not bend him over the back seat and fuck his perfect ass. He pulled away and looked at Mickey's eyes.

“You're full of surprises aren't you” he said softly kissing him again.

Mickey pulled away and reached for the door.“There's a lot you don't know about me Gallagher” he replied and pushed open the door.

“Do I ever get to find out?”

Mickey smiled a shy smile and met with his eyes “That's up too you” he said and shut the door.

He watched as Mickey walked up the stairs and into his house. He stopped at the door and briefly looked over his shoulder before entering inside.  
Fuck. He was sprung..yup that was exactly what he was. Mickey was an enigma, just when he thought he figured him out there was so much more to learn. He wanted to learn everything about him. He wanted to be with him, to hold his hand and kiss his cheek anywhere he wanted. He wanted a relationship....


	6. It's Not A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian reveals a secret and Cody tries to stir the pot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I know. I tried to make this a nice meaty chapter and bring in a new element #drama. Gotta love it. I hope you guys enjoy xoxo

He sat there at the kitchen table eating his Captain Crunch thinking about a certain sophomore. Mickey had been on his mind all weekend. They had texted back and forth as usual but it wasn't nearly enough after being so close to him that night. The heavy petting was awesome and Mickey's mouth...well his mouth was fucking amazing. He's had his share of blow jobs and none even came close to being as sexy and satisfying as when Mickey was looking up at him with his deep blue eyes and pink lips wrapped around his cock..fuck. He sat up and adjusted himself before taking another bite of his cereal and returning to his thoughts. Mickey Mickey Mickey....there was something about him that was just so compelling. Something that no one else seemed to take the time to see and he was thankful he did. From the moment he spotted the kid under the bleachers he was attracted to him but he never thought he would ever find himself in a situation like this. He wasn't the type of person to catch feelings..in fact normally after a blow job if he didn't see sex anytime soon he would peace out but Mickey was different for some reason. He was just about to take another bite of his cereal when his brother came by and rustled his hair. “Fuck of dude” he replied thankful he didn't spill milk on his t-shirt.

Lip fixed himself a bowl of cereal and sat down across the table.

“So..?”

 

He looked up at his brother with wide eyes. “So what?”

 

Lip laughed and played with his cereal twirling the spoon then looked up at him. “Don't play dumb Ian. So how was your little date?”

 

He rolled his eyes. Lip had been gone all weekend and he was honestly hoping he would have forgotten their conversation but no such luck.

“It wasn't a date, it was a concert and it was fun. Rob Zombie had a great set” he replied shoving in a mouthful of cereal.

 

“Yea who cares about the concert. Did you get some ass man? Tell me you didn't shell out for those tickets and walk away empty handed”

 

“You know it's kinda creepy how interested you are in my sex life” he said standing up from the table and walking to the sink to rinse out his bowl.

 

Lip turned around and leaned his arm on the back of the chair. “What? It's pretty much the only thing you ever talk about man.” he paused “Well it used to be. Now it's like some fuckin James Bond shit with this guy. I still don't fuckin get it”

 

“You don't have too” he replied simply hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

 

His brother was about to say something when the front door swung open.

 

“You fuckers ready to go or what?” Cody said leaning against the door with his board tucked under his arm.

 

“Yea. I was just askin Ian here about his date with Milkovich” Lip replied throwing his bowl in the sink.

 

“Date?” Cody said in surprise turning to look at him. “You? You actually went on a date? Since when is that a thing?”

 

“For the last time it was not a fuckin date alright. It was a concert.” he huffed putting on his jacket and grabbing his board. Lip followed behind and the 3 walked outside and down the steps.

 

“Kinda sounds like a date” Cody said throwing his board on the ground and skating off. He followed along with his brother and soon they were all rolling down the street.

 

“It wasn't a date man. It's all part of his master plan aint that right little bro?” lip called back to him.

 

He rolled his eyes again and figured why not. They were never going to drop the subject and it's not like it was gonna hurt anyone if he told them what happened.

 

“That's right” he replied pushing hard off the asphalt so that he was now skating just ahead of Lip and Cody as it should be. Of course they were confused. He was really the leader of their little group, even though Lip was the oldest, they still followed HIS every move and usually he had no problem sharing his sexual escapades.

 

“So you're still going with the I just wanna fuck bit?” Cody said sarcastically catching up with him. “You know that only works if you actually sleep with him. So far you're just following him around like a bitch”

 

“That's what I said man” Lip replied as moved up next to him as well.

 

“Yes it is Lip” he replied then turned his head to look at his best friend “I'm gonna tell you the same fuckin thing. I have a plan. You may not get it but trust me. It's working good so far”

 

“What was that? Sounds like you got some booty after all, am I right?”

 

He couldn't help the goofy grin that appeared on his face as he pictured Mickey again. This time it was the way his pink lips formed the perfect “O” shape as he came in his hand.

 

“Ah you did!! You dog” Lip replied and skated in a circle around them then came back to his spot next to him.

 

“Wow really? Not gonna lie I'm surprised. I was betting against it” Cody replied.

 

“That's shows how much you know me” he said with a cocky smile.

 

His brother punched him on the shoulder “So what are we talkin here like a kiss, hand job, blow job, the big finale what?”

 

“Honestly guys why do you care? I mean what difference does it make?” he scoffed.

 

“Uh it's a huge deal because it's Milkovich, a stuck up nerd with a bedtime. He doesn't seem like the type to you know fool around.” his friend replied.

 

“Things aren't always what they seem” he said flipping up his board as they approached the school.

 

“Why you gotta be so cryptic man?” Cody said as they walked across the field. “You know what I think? I think you're full of shit.”

He rolled his eyes and shoved his friend playfully. “Fuck you man. Why would I have a reason to lie?”

 

“Maybe cause you know I'm right. You actually like this nerd for whatever reason and now your gonna become this person who hangs out in the library and ditches us to be with your boy toy.”

“Oh my god. He's not my boy toy and I don't like him like that. He's hot that's all. For you information shit did happen and” he turned to look his ex dead in the eye “It was fucking fantastic”

 

His brother sighed and shook his head “Just tell us already. I wanna try and catch Karen before she finds her stupid friends”

 

“Let's just say the drive home was very....eventful” he said again his face broke out into a wide smile.

 

His brother stared at him with a confused look on his face.“Wait...how can you have sex and drive?”

 

“No you idiot we didn't have sex, he gave me a blow job”

 

“Oh..OOhh. Wow really?” Lip said loudly at the realization. “No shit. While you were driving?”

 

“Yup”

 

“Nice bro. Guess those concert tickets paid for themselves”

 

“That's just the car. The concert was pretty hot too.” he replied feeling the need now to hear more of his brothers approval.

 

“Ian my brother. You are a genius. You take the biggest loser in school and get him to give you fucking road head. I dated his sister and not once. I bought that bitch shit too, more than concert tickets”

 

“You dated her? I thought it was hit it and quit it?” Cody scoffed.

 

Lip shrugged his shoulders.“What can I say. She's crazy but if she wanted to get back together I would”

 

Cody pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head “Did I miss something here? What is it with Gallaghers and Milkoviches? Now you're wanting to date Mickey's sister”

 

“No. I said if she asked. I'm not cryin over it if she don't. I gotta good friends with benefits thing goin with Karen.”

 

“Uh huh” Cody replied sarcastically

 

His brother turned his attention back to him “So you gonna try and seal the deal or what?”

 

“I was gonna see if he wanted to see a movie, maybe dinner” he replied

 

“And then desert?” Lip winked.

 

“that's the goal”

 

“Well speak of the nerd there he is with his little Russian doll” Cody pointed to where Mickey and Svetlana were standing by the front entrance.

 

Lip gave him a gentle push “You gonna go over there and say hi?”

 

“You know what? I think I will” he said smugly as he stuffed his skateboard under his arm “Later dudes”

*******

 

It had been a good weekend. He spent most of his time holed up in his room texting Ian and reading his book. He was pleased to say after 2 days of pure binge reading he had finished his book and was ready to move onto his next conquest.

 

He couldn't believe what happened on Friday night. That was just so not like him, either thing. I mean yea he was horny as fuck and when he felt Ian rubbing up against him he totally lost all sense of control. That was hands down the best hand job. He may have only had “sex” once if you could call it that but he wasn't a stranger to a hand job and certainly not a blow job. The only difference was he had never given a blow job before only received them, but when he heard the sweet words coming from Ian's mouth. The way he called him special..well it made him actually believe it. It made him feel that maybe the guy actually liked him so he figured why not.

 

So far things hadn't gotten weird which was honestly his biggest fear. He knew Ian's reputation and had a lingering feeling that maybe he wouldn't want to talk to him anymore now that he got what he wanted. He scolded himself when he came inside that night for that exact reason. Ian was still texting him though saying more sweet things and talking about music so he decided to push that thought to the back of his mind.

 

He was standing to the side of the main entrance with Svetlana. They started to become really good friends. They had exchanged numbers after their first meeting and had also been texting back and forth. It was no surprise when he closed his bedroom door that night the first thing he did was text Svetlana freaking the fuck out. She thought it was hilarious of course. Apparently not many people gave blow jobs in the car, that was news to him. I mean he'd never had one in a car because he didn't drive but it seemed like the ideal place. People would be focused on the road and not you so there were no hands pushing your head down, and no pressure to make eye contact, although the look Ian gave him when he parked the car felt like it would burn right through him.

 

Svetlana was in the middle of describing her favorite part of the book now that there would be no spoilers when Ian approached them.

 

Ian reached out and draped his arm around his shoulder. “Hey Mickey”

 

Deep breath...Be cool....

 

“Gallagher” he replied.

 

“Did you have a good weekend?”

 

“Yea man. Finished reading my book so we were heading to the library to find a new one.

“We get same book so we can discuss. Like book club” Svetlana replied.

 

Ian nodded his head “Uh huh I see..well that sounds super interesting but I wanted to ask you a question Mick”

 

“I'm all ears”

 

Ian laughed “OK. I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie with me and the guys?”

 

He shrugged his shoulders “I kinda don't wanna listen to your little posse tall shit all night, as appealing as it sounds”

 

Ian pulled him close, his arm still wrapped around his shoulder and whispered in his ear. “but Mick I would miss you if you didn't come.” Ian kissed his ear playfully and pulled away.

“So you'll meet us there?”

 

Mickey felt himself blush and couldn't believe the words that came from his mouth. “wouldn't miss it”

 

.. ughh how much of a chick could he be...

 

“Great I'l text you the details” Ian paused “ If you want I can pick you up?”

 

“Nah man I can just meet you there”

 

The annoying screech of the bell echoed through the school and outside the door.

“I guess I better to class” he said softly.

 

“Bye Mick”

 

He turned around and gave a small wave, trying to contain his excitement. Not only was Ian not ignoring him in person but he wanted to see a movie, sure his stupid friends would be there but he had a feeling Ian wouldn't be paying attention to them. He smiled at the thought and walked into his Math class.

******

 

“You're bailing on us to go to a movie?” Cody said as they stood at their usual spot under the bleachers.

 

It had been a long Monday and truth be told he couldn't wait to ditch his friends to hang out with Mickey, another thing that freaked him out. He couldn't remember the last time he didn't hit up the skate park after school.

 

Ian nodded and gave a cocky smile “That's right. I'm pretty sure you morons can handle one day without me”

 

“Oh but Ian how would we survive” his brother replied mockingly.

 

“See Lips gets it” he replied cocking his head and sticking his hands in his hoodie pocket.

 

“Yea Cody I get it. Stop tryin to cock block my little bro”

“You really think you're gonna get lucky?” Cody said raising his brow.

 

“I have a feeling” he replied thinking of how how he was already lucky. He had only seen Mickey for a few minutes before school started and just that little bit of contact made his heart race.

 

“Whatever man. Go do your thing.” his ex said rolling his eyes.

 

“yea I wasn't asking for your permission but thanks.” he replied and hopped on his board.

 

He was home in less than 10 minutes. He put his board away and grabbed his sisters keys off the table.

 

“Where are you goin with those” Fiona called from the living room.

 

“goin to the movies with a friend only like two hours then I'll be back”

 

“You better. I'm making spaghetti and I want everyone to be here. We're gonna sit down and have a family dinner”

 

He rolled his eyes. Ever since his sister started dating her boss she was obsessed with doing shit as a family. They already did everything anyways but now it was more of a demand and everything was labeled; family dinner, family movie blah blah blah.

 

“Yea Ok Fi. See ya” he waved over his shoulder then bolted out the door.

 

He had texted Mickey the time and address and figured it would probably take him longer to get their since he was walking. He should have just told him he would pick him up instead of asking. He was too nice sometimes and now all he could think of was how tired Mickey would be from the walk.

 

It was shortly after the talk he had with Cody and his brother that he came to the conclusion he really was a liar. He lied to them and he lied to Mickey about the same fuckin thing. He caught feeling for the guy. Big fat let's just cuddle and drink hot chocolate stupid fucking feelings. He didn't want to admit it to himself let alone anyone else but fuck when he was around Mickey it was like he wore his heart on his sleeve. His friends would surely make fun of him if he saw the way he really was when they hung out, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

He felt safe with Mickey. He didn't feel the need to be anything but himself Ian Gallagher, just some 18 yr old growing up in the South Side like everyone else. The Ian who looked up stupid shit on you tube so he could make funny playlist on his phone for when people pissed him off, or the fact that he really loved comic books. Those are things he hadn't shared with anybody but Mickey. Everyone else just saw him as the cool skater dude with a tattoo and lip ring. They only wanted to sleep with him or follow him blindly, no one ever really took the chance to get to know him, not that he would let them. Cody and Lip had to be the only people he could kinda relax around but even then they held him to a certain standard and they always would. It wasn't their fault really. He went from reading comic books and playing Tony Hawk to teaching himself how to skate, the rest was history.

Since the day he did his first trick and blew his friends out of the water the Ian he knew was replaced with the persona he created for himself. This isn't saying he didn't love it because he did. He loved being the center of attention and the leader or the pack. He wasn't traditionally popular but he definitely had a following and a reputation to uphold. It wasn't until he met Mickey that he took a step back and started to see things differently.

 

He pulled into the theater parking lot and parked the car. When he approached the door much to his surprise he saw the sophomore leaning against the wall of the building staring at his phone and smoking a cigarette. He looked hot in his black shirt with the sleeves cut and dark blue jeans. He didn't understand how someone could be such a bookworm yet have so much swagger. He was sure Mickey wasn't aware of the things he was doing to him, but fuck he didn't want it to stop. He took a deep breath and walked over to the raven haired boy.

 

“Glad to see you made it”

 

“It was nothin, I've walked further before” Mickey said with a smile then tossed his cigarette on the ground beside him. He looked around for a second then there eyes met “So where's Tweedledee and Tweedledum?” he said walking to the front door.

 

“They wanted to skate instead so looks like it's just us” he replied. Why couldn't he ever just admit he was taking Mickey out to his face? He always had to come up with an excuse even though he new the truth.

 

Mickey raised his brow and looked at him curiously.“You're lyin aren't you?”

 

“What?” he replied caught off guard. “Why would I lie?”

 

“Hmm maybe cause you wanted to take me on a date, same reason you lied about the concert”

 

“What if I did?” he replied as they walked over to the ticket kiosk. He paid and printed two tickets for Happy Death Day.

“Is it so wrong I want to spend time with you?”

 

Mickey grabbed his ticket and rolled his eyes “You're somethin else man, if you wanted to go on a date all you had to do was ask. You really think I'd say no?”

 

“It's not that. I just don't do dates”

 

“Then what do you call this?”Mickey laughed.

 

“Spending alone time with someone I find very attractive”

 

“ah..so in other words a date”

 

“Fine yes a date alright. Mickey would you care to join me on a movie date?” he said sarcastically.

 

“I already am but for future references yes”

 

They made their way to the concession stand and he got himself a Coke and a small popcorn and Mickey a Cherry Slurpee and peanut M&Ms.

 

Mickey continued to poke fun at him as they made their way to the right room. Once inside he noticed everyone was sitting pretty close to the stage, but there were about 3 rows in the back that were completely empty . He pointed the seats out to Mickey and soon they were climbing the stairs to sit in the very back row. He liked it because for some reason these seat had more leg room. It was weird but actually quite nice seeing as though he was tall and now he could stretch without the risk of putting his feet on someones seat. They sat down to watch the movie.

He ate his popcorn as he movie progressed but slowly his focus turned to the boy next to him who was was eating candy and washing it down his frozen beverage. He was just ridiculously hot. He didn't wanna look away, he should have though because Mickey must have felt the intensity of his gaze and turned to look at him.

 

“You're missin the movie you know that right?” Mickey said with a smirk.

 

“Kinda don't care” he replied placing a hand on Mickey's leg.

 

Mickey grabbed his Slurpee again and took a long sip staring at him, then set it down.“That so? You got somethin more important to do then watch the movie you paid for?”

 

He didn't hear the words that came out of Mickeys mouth all he knew is his lips looked soft and pink and he wanted to know what they tasted like. He lounged forward and crashed his lips against Mickey's reaching behind him to hold his head. The younger boy eagerly kissed him back grabbing his waist and digging in his fingers. He felt Mickey's hand rest on the crotch of his pants and immediately he was hard.

 

“Really?” Mickey replied pulling away to look down at the bulge that had formed in his pants.

 

“mm hmm” he replied and grabbed the boys face so he could continue to make out with him. He tasted like cherries and chocolate, the perfect mixture. He ran his fingers through Mickey's hair as the boy broke free of his lips and began kissing right under his jawline, his hand palming at his clothed hard on.

Mickey looked up at him and unzipped his jeans, sliding his hand under his boxers.

 

“Shit” he groaned as Mickey's hand wrapped around his hard dick and began pumping back and forth.

 

“Does that feel good?” the younger boy said his eyes searching for approval.

 

“Yes Mick..so fuckin good.” He reached out and cupped his face so that their eyes were fixed. “You don't have to do this you know”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes “ Yea no shit man, I want to. Wanna make you feel good”

 

“Fuck Mick you don't even know.”

 

It was true, as good as Mickey's hand felt wrapped around him just being in his company made him feel a sense of euphoria. He watched as the boy's blue eyes glanced back and forth between his green ones and his hand as he stroked him. He wanted to make him feel good too. The look on Mickey's face when he came in his hand was priceless. He wondered if it was the same face he would make it he came down his throat.

 

Only one way to find out. He leaned down and kissed Mickey again tangling their tongues together while his hands reached over to unbutton the boys jeans. He pushed past his boxers and soon was running his fingers gently over the warm skin on Mickey's hard shaft.

 

“hmm” Mickey sighed into his mouth.

 

“You're soo good to me Mickey.”

 

“yea?” the boy said puling away to look into his eyes.

 

“mm hmm. I think I should return the favor” he replied then leaned over into Mickeys lap.

 

*******

He felt his chest tighten the moment Ian lips touched him. “Fuuuck” he sighed as the older boy ran his tongue over the tip of his dick then closed his mouth around him as he began to take him in. His lips brushed against his skin, his warm mouth encasing him and his head bobbed up and down.

 

“Ian..fuck..” he panted marveling at his wet dream come to life.

 

Ian Gallagher was one of the cool kids. This is someone who he never thought would look twice at him let alone pursue him the way he was, at least that's how it seemed anyway, whatever the point is Ian Gallagher was staring up at him with a flushed face and green eyes like emeralds with his dick sliding in and out of his mouth.

 

“mmm” Ian sighed around him as he moved his hands with the same rhythm. They were both turning into a complete mess in the back of the movie theater.

Ian was sighing and humming as he swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, moving his hand back and forth. He was groaning and biting his lip as Ian took more and more of his dick into his mouth until he could feel the Seniors throat muscles flex around him. That was it he couldn't hold out much longer. He started moving his hand feverishly around Ian's cock wanting the older boy to cum first. He felt Ian's mouth relax for a moment and a soft “mmm” escape his lips as he came in his hand. Not a moment after Ian started again, hollowing his cheeks.

 

“I..I'm gonna cum” he moaned breathlessly as he felt the warmth build up then a stream of hot cum escaped into Ian's throat.

 

“Holy Fuck” he sighed but Ian was still sucking on him.

 

After several more minutes the red head lifted his head and immediately connected their lips together. He felt himself relax into the kiss until he realized now they were both just sitting there with their dicks out. He pulled away, and buttoned his pants.

“That was..”

 

“ Fucking Intense. Yea it was” Ian replied finishing his sentence and zipping his jeans. He took a sip of his soda then turned to him “You wanna come to my place after and have dinner..maybe meet my sister?”

 

“Wow. That was pretty random” he laughed using the handful of napkins Ian grabbed for his popcorn to wipe of his hands.

 

Ian reached behind him and scratched his neck, then started to play with his hands like he did the night of the concert.

“You don't have to man..I was just”

 

“No I want too. That just took me by surprise is all” he said and touched Ian's leg.

 

“Welcome to my world” Ian laughed.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing”

 

“We should maybe lets try and watch some of this fuckin movie what do you say Gallagher?”

 

“For reals. I actually have really been wanting to see it” Ian replied wrapping his arm around him.

 

He had butterflies in his stomach even now. You would think after being intimate they would stop but the electric feeling only intensified. He really liked Ian. He loved spending time with him and learning new things about him. He was actually quite smart and very funny, a side he never would have thought existed. Now here he was on a real date with the Senior about to go and meet his family. Well he'd met his asshole brother but no one else. This had to mean he liked him right? Ian wouldn't ask him to dinner if he didn't like him..ugh..he needed to stop thinking about it. Eventually Ian would tell him how he felt or didn't feel at all, but for now he was just going to enjoy the moment.

He leaned back into his embrace as much as he could given the current seating and they watched the rest of the movie.

 

The movie only had about 45 minutes left by the time they started watching it. Surprisingly that was the perfect place to come in, the plot was at it's peak and the villain was about to be revealed. It actually turned out to be a pretty good movie. They stayed seated until through the end credits letting the crowd clear before standing up to leave.

 

“That was pretty good aye Mick?”

 

“It was, maybe next time we can watch the whole movie “He said his lips turning up into a smirk as he slurped up the remainder of his drink before tossing it into the trash as Ian held open the door.

 

“Maybe” Ian said glancing over at him then quickly away.

 

It was cute. It was like he almost seemed shy, another side he hadn't seen before. He was usually the shy one.

“ I had fun man, wouldn't change a thing” he said and wrapped his arm around Ian for a change. He felt his mouth go dry when Ian looked over at him, his smile almost too big for his face. They walked over to the car and headed over to Ian's house for dinner.

*****

 

It was on the car ride home that Ian had decided he wanted to ask Mickey out. He didn't know when or where or even how he was going to do it. This sort of thing was new to him, he'd never wanted a boyfriend before but for some strange reason as he sat there watching the sophomore smoke a cigarette and sing quietly to himself he did. It was ridiculous how cute he looked in that moment mouthing the words to _Old School Hollywood_ while smoke floated out his nostrils. He couldn't resist fuckin with him, he was so cute when he got embarrassed.

“Do I hear singing over there Milkovich?”

 

“What? No, fuck off” Mickey said with a smile and raised his middle finger.

 

“mmm I think I heard you singing Mick” he pushed.

 

Mickey took a long drag of his cigarette and turned to look at him “So what if I was” he replied “Sorry my System impression isn't as spot on as your Avril Lavigne one”

 

His face broke out into a wide grin and he let out a small laugh “You're right there Mick. You could never top my rendition of Sk8er Boi”

 

“How will I ever survive?” Mickey feigned with sarcasm.

 

“Guess I'l just have to teach you to be my level of amazing”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Mm hmm I think we should start right now” he replied turning his phone to a song he was sure Mickey would know. Pretty much everybody liked 90s music even it they didn't realize it. “all right Mick you gotta sing along with me”

 

“Not a chance”

 

“I know you want too so stop bein a bitch and just do it” he laughed.

 

“We're gonna play like that huh? Bring it on tough guy”

 

He found the song he was looking for and pushed play.

The sound of the guitar filled the car and he looked over at Mickey who was shaking his head.

“What?”

 

“You” Mickey replied “ of course you fuckin like Blink 182”

 

“What wrong with them?”

 

“Nothing” he said with a smirk then started to sing the song.

 

He put his hand on Mickeys thigh and his focus back on the road as they sang “All The Small Things” horribly. Honest they sounded like a bunch of dying cats but in that moment, he realized he wanted to be with Mickey.

 

******

 

They pulled up to the house about 20 minutes later. He was not surprised when he walked in and found Cody and Lip hanging out on the couch. He followed Ian into the living room and sat down across from the 2 other boys.

 

“So how was the movie?” Lip said as he passed Ian a joint.

 

“It was pretty fucking awesome actually” Ian replied glancing over at him.

 

Lip looked at him curiously “Is that right? What did you think Milkovich?”

He rubbed his knuckle under his nose and looked over at Ian. “I really enjoyed it. Wouldn't mind seein it again honestly”

 

“me too” Ian replied.

 

“Who sees a movie twice with the same person?” Cody replied grabbing the joint from Ian's hand.

 

Just then he heard the back door open and saw a girl maybe in her mid 20's walk in with a handful of groceries.

“Little help boys” she called out as she made her way over to the counter.

 

All three boys stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen so he followed.

 

“There's a few more bags at the bottom of the stairs.” she said pulling off her hat and gloves.

 

“How did you even get home?” Lip asked as he walked through the door with another paper sack filled with various items.

 

“Vee gave me a ride. Told her we were havin family dinner.” the girl looked around for a moment “ wait where are the kids?”

 

“They're upstairs” Cody replied.

 

“Ok good. I assumed you would be joinin us hon” the girl replied and rubbed Cody on the shoulder.

She turned and looked at him then over to Ian. “Didn't know you were havin company too Ian”

 

“Uh yea we just got back from the movie so I invited him to dinner” Ian replied and scratched the back of his neck. The older boy looked nervous and that made him feel bad.

 

“ Mickey” he said reaching out his hand.

 

“Fiona. How do you two know each other?” she replied pulling out bags of dry pasta and cans of tomato sauce.

 

He was about to answer with “from school” but Ian beat him too it.

 

“He's my boyfriend” the redhead replied abruptly.

 

“What?” he said with surprise followed almost immediately by Lip and Cody

 

“What?”

 

“I am?” He turned to look at Ian feeling extremely caught off guard. He had hoped he liked him but was not expecting this at all.

 

“Of course you are” Ian replied and gave him a kiss right in front off everyone.

 

He felt dizzy as every nerve is his body felt like it was exploding the longer Ian kept their mouths connected.

 

“Alright boys” Fiona said slapping him in the arm with a bag of pasta. “We eat here you know”

 

Ian laughed and wrapped his arm around his waist, the contact with the new context, the reality behind each glance each touch was overwhelming. He was Ian's boyfriend, like it was official.

 

“We gonna smoke some more weed or what?” Lip said with annoyance walking back to the living room.

 

“Yea c'mon Mick” Ian replied as he walked over to the couch.

 

They sat down and Ian pulled him in close, very close..like he was almost sitting on his lap close. He tried to be OK with it but it was hard with the weird looks he was getting from Cody. He was staring at him....no glaring at him. Yea he was pretty sure that was the stink eye. He knew the guy didn't like him but gees get the fuck over it. He didn't like him either but he wasn't bein a bitch about it.

 

“What man?” he said gently pushing Ian away so he felt more like an adult. He liked to cuddle but in public there was a limit and sitting on laps crossed that.

 

“What?” Cody replied innocently.

 

“Why are you lookin at me like that?” he replied getting annoyed at the boys dismissive attitude.

 

“Calm down Milkovich. Just surprised is all”

 

“dude..” Ian sighed.

 

“I didn't say anything so go back to your little cuddle fest” the blonde boy replied rolling his eyes then took a long drag from the joint going around.

 

He felt super awkward now and was about to tell Ian maybe he should leave when the red head stood up from the couch.

 

 

“Get up” Ian said “I got somethin I wanna show you”

 

“Ok” he replied wondering what.

 

He followed Ian upstairs and into his room. It was similar to what he expected. His walls were littered with band posters and magazine centerfolds of Pro skaters. There was a crib and a bunk bed as well taking up the majority of the room.

 

“ I got 2 little brothers and Lip. We all share” he walked over and leaned against his dresser “My little sister has her own room down the hall.”

 

“Big family” he replied not sure what to say.

 

“Yea. Bigger the family bigger the drama” Ian replied and crossed his arms.

 

“That's some true shit man, I only got 3 sibling but still” he thumbed his nose anxiously. He wanted to ask Ian about what he said but was afraid maybe he would take it back.

“So boyfriend?” he said with a shaky laugh.

 

“That's what I said” Ian replied casually.

 

“I..I know but when” he paused..why was even questioning this? “ I just don't get..”

 

Ian laughed and walked over to him resting his hands on his shoulders “You're wondering why I didn't just ask you. That it?”

 

“I mean yea..I guess” he replied his eyes fixed on Ian's green ones.

 

“Fair enough” Ian replied then pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

 

Ian leaned down and started kissing his neck tenderly making his way up to his ear, his hot breath causing his skin to break out in a field of goosebumps as he closed his eyes.

 

“Mickey” Ian whispered his voice velvety smooth

 

“Hmm?” he replied almost in audible too caught up in the feel of Ian above him.

 

The older boy traced his tongue along the ridge of his ear and whispered softly “Can I keep you?”

 

His eyes sprung open to see Ian staring down at him.

 

“If you want to” he replied feeling extremely vulnerable in this moment.

 

“I really do” Ian replied and pressed their lips together.

 

Soon they were lost in in each other as they made out on Ian's bed. He found himself running his hands up Ian's shirt as Ian pulled him onto his lap. This he was fine with, there was no one here and he honestly liked the closeness. It helped that Ian had his hands down the back of his pants squeezing his ass and his tongue in his mouth.

 

“You're so fuckin sexy Mickey” Ian sighed as he pulled him so close that he could feel the hard on in the older boys jeans, which was now rubbing against his own.

He liked hearing those words. Ian was the first person to say such things and it made him feel tingly inside. He said nothing but ran his hands down Ian's back and started to rock back and forth creating a beautiful friction between them.

 

“fuck” Ian groaned and squeezed his ass. “You really are full of surprises”

 

“told you” he whispered and kissed his neck as he started to roll his hips. This was not how he behaved normally but he also was never given the chance. Ian was the first person he actually wanted to be intimate with...at least to a point. This was fun and he knew it felt good, now that things were official why not. He had deprived himself long enough and Ian...Ian was Ian, he knew the boy liked sex.

 

“mm feels so good” the older boy said lifting up his face and kissing him again. Ian really seemed to like kissing.

The next thing he knew Ian was lying on his back and now he was straddling him while still embraced in the kiss. He pulled back and looked at the situation, for some reason now that Ian was lying down, this seemed like to much for him. He was about to say something when Fiona's voice echoed through the house.

“Kids dinner!”

 

He looked down at Ian who had a devious smile on his face.

“Guess we should get downstairs” he replied glancing over to the door.

“hmm I guess so” Ian replied and sat up kissing him then gently pushing him to the side. The older boy walked over to the mirror and fixed his hair, it was sticking up from him running his fingers through it.

 

“ready?” Ian replied opening the door.

 

He nodded and stood up from the bed following Ian downstairs. He was still a bit hazy from their make out session and suddenly felt like he couldn't breath.

 

They walked into the kitchen and immediately hit with the smell of garlic and tomato.

“Smells good” he said walking over to the table.

 

“I hope it tastes the same” Fiona laughed.

 

“Whatever Fi we all know you can cook” Cody replied and sat down next to him must to his dismay.

 

“You're sweet” Fiona replied and walked over with a giant pot of spaghetti and meat balls, setting it down in the middle of the table with two forks. “You know the drill dig in” she said and sat down beside the young girl who had the same red hair and freckled face as his boyfriend.

 

He sat there and listened to everyone make small talk as he ate his food. He was content observing. That was something that would always remain the same, he didn't really socialize. He preferred to be alone, at least he did. Now he preferred to be alone with his boyfriend.

 

Whoa..boyfriend. It had a nice ring to it and he was happy but he was still trying to grasp how things had changed from not being able to ask him out to declaring him his boyfriend. He looked up at the smiling faces at the table laughing and playfully shoving one another and the claustrophobic feeling returned.

 

“I gotta step outside” he says pushing out his chair and opening the back door.

He leaned against the rail and lit up a cigarette letting the nicotine float into his lungs. He takes another deep drag and hears the door open behind him. He turns expecting to see Ian but instead he sees Cody.

 

“Milkovich” the blonde says casually and lights up a cigarette. “You looked a little spooked in there, you alright?”

 

He was unsure why the guy was being nice but was to tired to question it. “Yea just a lot to take in is all” he replied and pressed his smoke between his lips again.

 

“The boyfriend thing?”

 

He looked over at Cody and rubbed his knuckle under his nose “Yea man. Its just kinda surreal I guess”

 

“ I understand. Don't worry though it won't last long”

 

He wasn't sure what the guy was referring to his feeling or Ian. “what do you mean?”

 

“Oh” Cody took a drag and leaned on the railing next to him “You know the whole “boyfriend” he replied using finger quotes. “It's not really his thing”

 

“Fuck off man. How would you know?” he scoffed.

 

Cody tossed his cigarette over the rail and got close to him...a little to close. “Well Mick. Seein as I used to date him. I think I know what I'm talkin about”

 

He took a step back so he didn't shove the blonde asshole out of his face and down the stairs.

“You and Ian?”

 

“He didn't tell you?”

 

“No”

 

“Well you know why right Milkovich? We broke up and I'm his best friend. You're just some pet project he found to occupy his time until he finds someone else to get him off.”

 

He looked at Cody with wide eyes.

“Don't be surprised Mick. He shares everything with me.” he laughs “gotta say though, I didn't peg you for the kinda guy to to do something so risque”

 

“Why are you tellin me this?”

 

“ maybe I don't wanna see you get hurt, and trust me, he'll break your heart kid” Cody said gave him a sad smile and a halfhearted pat on the back.

 

“You comin inside?”

 

“Uh..y..yea. In a minute” he replied still trying to accept the words that came from the mouth of Ian's best friend..no ex. How could Ian share that with him? Did that mean Lip knew too? What else did they know? Was this really all just a game?

 

Stupid...

 

He knew it was too good to be true. He should have listened to that instinct instead of falling head first for someone who was known to be a player.

 

Cody was Ian's ex and he followed Ian around like a lost puppy. Was that his intention to just add another drone to his posse? Did he want to date him, make him fall head over heels then break him so that he followed him around like Cody did fluffing up his ego.

 

“Fuck this” he said tossing his cigarette and running down the stairs.

 

He walked as fast as he could wanting to get as far away as possible. He could be just caught up in his head or he could be right either way he wanted to be as far away from Ian and his stupid ex as possible. He lit up another cigarette and pulled out his phone to look at the time. It was only 9pm. He didn't want to go home and he wasn't about to wonder the streets so he called the only person he could think to talk of in that moment.

 

“ _What is it?”_

 

“ _You wanna meet up?”_ he replied lighting up another smoke.

 

“ _you know what time it is yes?”_

 

“ _Yea I know”_

 

“ _This about orange boy?”_

 

“ _I don't know..maybe”_ he sighed. _“wanna meet by the bleachers?”_

 

“ _I suppose”_ Svetlana replied then he heard the dial tone.

 

He should have brought a jacket but that was the least of his worries. Hopefully his friend would be able to talk some sense into him, whether or not he liked the out come.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. "You're Stuck"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey talks with Svetlana and Ian confronts Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a longer chapter but I really wanted to get the confrontation up. Hope to have next chapter up tomorrow. xoxo
> 
> Thanks Jessica92 for my "men are like line" #lifesaver

He was clearing the table for his sister when his best friend walked through the door, to his surprise his boyfriend was not behind him.

 

“Wheres Mickey?” he said looking over Cody as he walked over to the sink with a stack of plates.

 

His friend walked over to the fridge opening it and pulling out a beer. He twisted the cap off and looked over at him complacently. “He's on the steps smokin, relax. You're trophy will be in any minute now”

 

He scoffed and rolled his eyes “What is your problem dude? Like..I get you not liking him cause he's a nerd but you've been bitchier than usual since we started hangin out”

 

Cody laughed and took a swig of his beer “ No problem, just don't know why you lied to us is all”

 

“What? I never lied to you?” he said drying off his hands and turning to face his friend.

 

“Just this morning you were all “i don't like him” and now he's your boyfriend. Sounds like a lie to me”

 

“He's not as bad as you think alright. He's kinda cute in a way”

 

“Kinda cute so you make him your boyfriend?”

 

“You know what? Why am I explaining myself to you. I told you the deal so drop it already” he snapped and tossed the towel on the counter. “Why is he hangin out by himself it's been like 20 fuckin minutes?” he replied snatching his friends beer and taking a drink.

 

“Maybe he realized that you were to good for him” Cody replied grabbing it back.

 

“What? Why would you say that?” he said looking at his friend curiously.

 

“I only speak the truth man” his ex replied then turned to walk into the living room.

 

His friend was such a dick sometimes. He had always been a bit of a bitch or diva but they complimented each other because they were so different. Now though after a failed relationship and being around each other 24/7 he was almost insufferable. He waited a few more minutes before grabbing his jacket. Mickey didn't even have one, he was probably freezing. The kid had been outside for some time, maybe he was on the phone and didn't want to be rude. That would at least make sense.

 

He opened the door fully expecting to see his boyfriend turning into a tiny popsicle but instead all he saw was an empty stoop.

What the fuck?

He immediately pulled out his phone and called Mickey. It rang twice then went to voicemail. Seriously? OK...he tried text this time.

 

**Ian (9:00) Hey Mick where did u run off too? U OK?**

 

He waited a few minutes but there was no response. Now he was getting irritated. Why the hell would he just take off like that? He had asked him out officially, introduced his family and.... wait, maybe it was too much. He hid any feelings and kept it playful than out of nowhere without asking he announces Mickey's his boyfriend...he seemed OK with it. He seemed more than OK upstairs. What the hell? He shoved his phone into his pocket and walked inside slamming the door behind him.

 

“What's your problem dude? Why you slammin doors and shit” Lip said before taking a drag off the joint.

 

“Fuckin Mickey took off ” he replied plopping down on the couch next to his brother.

 

“hmm that's weird, maybe you scared him off with the b word man”

 

“Fuck off, that's not it. It can't be” he replied even though he was thinking the same thing.

 

“Why are you getting all butt hurt anyway bro? Just catch him tomorrow. Not like you really care”

 

“Of course he cares Lip” Cody scoffed “He's his boyfriend now”

 

“yea but that's all part of the plan right?” Lip says looking over at him.

 

“Right” he replied and took a long drag from the joint holding it in the letting out a loud cough.

“Fuuuck” he sighed and pulled out his phone. Still no reply. He sent another message.

 

**Ian: (9:15) Did I miss something? Are u mad at me?**

 

“dude just chill. Stop starin at your phone. It's not like he's not gonna want your dick tomorrow”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Seriously? It's like you're more obsessed with me getting laid then even I am”

 

Lip shook his head “Uh yea and that's really fuckin weird right? Normally you can't shut up about your fuck boys, not that I need every detail but you've been really weird with this one. I mean the whole boyfriend thing. Are you sure you know what you're doing?”

 

Before he could answer Cody chimed in “You know he's just gonna say Milkovich isn't the type to give it up without commitment. That the angle you're going with Ian?”

 

He turned to his ex “You really need to shut the fuck up ”

 

“Why? You're stupid little nerd isn't here”

 

“He's not stupid” he said rubbing his temple in frustration.

 

“Now your defending him?” Cody sat back and crossed his arms “Told ya” he replied.

 

“Ian. My brother, tell me you don't really have feelings for this kid?”

 

“I don't have time for this” he said getting up from the couch and walking to the door.

 

“Where are you goin?” Lip called out.

 

“To find my boyfriend assholes” he replied and snatched his sisters keys off the table.

 

*****

 

He sat under the bleachers regretting the fact he didn't have a jacket. His phone kept vibrating so finally he looked, it was Ian. He took a deep breath and hit decline placing it back in his pocket. He didn't want to talk to him, he was hurt. Everything he feared had just been confirmed and he felt like his world was spinning out. He told himself to keep it together. No fucking way was he going to cry over some asshole senior and his douche bag friends. Hell if he was going to be mad at anyone realistically...it should be himself. He warned himself time and time again when Ian first approached him to keep his distance. For some reason that voice in his head was easily drowned out, maybe it was his green eyes or his silver tongue but he had done exactly what he said he wouldn't do...fall head first.

 

Where are you??

 

He looked around anxiously for his friend fighting the feeling to just go home. After a few minutes he saw a puffy red jacket in the distance. It came closer revealing a slightly annoyed looking Svetlana.

“Thanks for comin” he said softly and she sat down next to him.

 

“Do not thank me yet. Why you call?” she replied.

 

“I don't know. I was at Ian's and he told his sister I was his boyfriend and..”

 

“Wait..wait. This is good new yes?”

 

“I mean yea it was but then his friend” he rolled his eyes “his ex actually told me that he didn't really like me and he just wanted sex. Mandy told me his reputation, I should have listened to her” he replied pulling out a cigarette and pressing it between his lips. “All of this could have been avoided you know?” he said lighting it up and taking a drag.

 

His friend leaned back against the wall “So orange boy he call you boyfriend yes?”

 

“yea but”

 

“No but!” she said firmly taking him by surprise “He call you boyfriend, take you on dates, introduce you to family yet you still believe this ex?”

 

“He's more than that Svet he's his best friend.”

 

She reached out and pulled the cigarette from his mouth and took a drag “Sounds like green eyed monster” she replied blowing the smoke through her nose.

 

“What?”

 

“Orange boy likes you, call you boyfriend all in front of ex. Is it not obvious? He's jealous”

 

“Why?”

 

She shook her head the punched him in the arm.

 

“Fuck off” he snapped rubbing his arm. Fucking chick hit almost as hard as his sister.

“Listen. It's cold, I can't be here all night.” she took a deep breath “This boy likes you yes? He takes you out and buys you things. He calls you boyfriend. Why would ex not be jealous hmm? He want's orange boy to himself so he scare you like child and send you running home”

 

“I'm not a fuckin child” he replied plucking what was left of his cigarette from her fingers.

 

“I know that, but he thinks otherwise. He sees you as someone he can shit on, that's is why we are here..cause he pushed you away?”

 

“Fuck.” he said running his hands across his face. Why didn't he put that together? Ugh... “I don't know what I should do Svet, I'm still confused and kinda pissed off. Ian told him about the concert” he replied flicking the cigarette into the night.

 

“And?”

 

“What do you mean and? ” he said with wide eyes “ he fuckin told him my personal shit man. How can I trust him now?”

 

“I see.” Svetlana replies nodding her head “ Then you are hypocrite. You tell me.”

 

“That's different”

 

“how so?”

 

“I didn't tell you fuckin details”

 

“Mickey.” she says extending her arm and resting her hand on his shoulder “We have this saying in Russia...Men are like dogs. They travel in packs but there’s an alpha. When the alpha leaves they are left chasing their tails like idiot..”

 

He looked at her with confusion “the fuck does that even mean?”

 

“I don't know. I made it up” she said pulling back her hand and shoving it in her coat pocket. “Everything I say is bullshit but you believe me cause I have accent and never smile”

 

“uh OK .thanks for that” he laughed lightly and leaned back against the bleachers.

He felt his phone go off again and pulled it out. It was Ian wondering where he was. He sighed and contemplated answering..he probably didn't really care.

 

“Orange boy?”

 

“Yup” he said running his thumb thoughtfully over the screen.

 

“Ignore. He will come to you”

 

“What if I don't want him too? What if I just want to forget these last few months” he replied and looked up at his friend for guidance. She was pretty and 16, he knew she had been through relationships before.

 

“Then I call you a liar and stupid.”

 

“but why? How can I know the truth, what if Cody is right?” he replied.

 

“ Because you have feelings. Even now I see” she said and looked at her phone “I must go now it's cold and I have 15 minute only, you need ride?”

 

“Wait...you drive?” he said looking at her curiously “Not yet but my father he give ride. I told him you were gay and sad”

 

He scrunched up his face put off by the comment “What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“ he say he cut off your balls and feed them to you calling so late, so I explain”

 

“Oh alright then” he laughed nervously... note to self don't piss off Svetlana... “glad you set him straight, sure I'l take a ride”

 

The two stood up from the grass and his phone rang again. He looked over at his friend who put her hands on her hips and stared back. He pushed ignore and slipped it back in his pocket. They walked across the field to the parking lot over to a black jeep Cherokee. Svetlana opened the door and climbed in first. Her father was a burly man. He was bald except for his mustache and beard. He watched as the man adjusted his mirror so that they were eye to eye. ..super uncomfortable..

 

“Mickey?” he says with a thick accent.

 

“Yes sir that's me” he replied then glanced over at his friend who shrugged her shoulder and put on her seatbelt.

 

“I give ride one time only. You should be asleep not out in dark with my daughter”

 

“Thank you sir.”

 

“No more” her dad said firmly.

 

He glanced away from the mans heavy gaze “Yes sir”

 

“Good to hear. Buckle up” her dad replied then turned on the radio and pulled out of the parking lot.

 

The drive was silent except for the sounds of classic rock coming from the speakers. They pulled in front of his house and he opened the door quickly.

 

“Thank you Mr. Petrikov” he replied stepping out of the car.

 

“No more” the man repeated.

 

“Yep I got it. Bye Svet” he waved and shut the door then turned to walk up the steps to his house. Dude was intense.

 

He walked inside to find his sister sitting on the couch in just a shirt shoving her face with popcorn.

“Jesus Mandy can you wear some fuckin clothes once in awhile” he huffed walking over to the fridge and pulling out a beer.

 

“Hello to you too brother. How was your date?” she replied walking over and leaning against the entry way to the kitchen.

 

“I don't wanna talk about it” he mumbled and pushed past her heading for his room. That was the plan at least but his bitch sister could never take no for an answer.

 

“What you over bein one of the cool kids?” she replied turning to face him.

 

He sighed and leaned against his door and popped the tab on his beer can. “I was never one of the cool kids. I just got caught up in stupid fuckin bullshit and thought...” he paused “ You know what? It doesn't matter what I thought. They are all a bunch of pricks who can kiss my ass. I don't need them” he replied taking a swig of his beer.

 

“All of them huh? Does that include Ian?” his sister spoke softly and walked over to him touching his shoulder.

 

Why do people feel the need to touch to comfort, like hands to yourself.. speak don't touch.

 

“Don't..” he said shrugging off his sisters hand “Yea it does. I said all of them didn't I?” he took another long swig letting out a burp.

 

“ugh” Mandy rolled her eyes the leaned against his door. “What he do Mickey I'll kick his ass” she replied cracking her knuckles.

 

He shook his head in frustration and rubbed his knuckle under his nose “I don't need you to fight my battles Mandy we both know that.” he replied as he raised his beer and chugging the last bit before using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. “I just wanna be left alone alright. I don't wanna talk bout it anymore” he said softly.

 

“OK” she replied walking backwards to the couch “but I'm here if you need me”

 

“Whatever” he mumbled crushing the can and tossing it into the trash. He then walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

He flopped stomach first on his bed using one foot to peel off his shoe, then the same for the other. He pulled his phone from his pocket and saw 3 missed calls from Ian. He didn't want to think about him anymore. He just wanted to sleep so he tossed his phone on a pile of clothes laying on the floor. He shut his eyes and tried to block out everything but there were still voices in his head that just wouldn't shut up. He took in a deep breath then climbed down from the bed. He walked across the room and snatched up his phone then walked over to his closet to pull his headphones from his backpack. Once he chose an album and his head phones were secured and his phone was back in his pocket, he again plopped on his bed and hoped the sounds of Disturbed would drown out this whole stupid day.

 

********

 

Mickey was ignoring his calls. He knew it because the line would ring several times then go to voicemail, if his phone were dead it would just go straight to voicemail. What did he do? He must have said or done something to make the boy pull away. They were having fun upstairs but maybe it was too much..i mean Mickey seemed really into it but could he have still been uncomfortable?

 

Fuck...

 

He couldn't put together a reason that made sense. That was OK though because he was about to find out. He turned off the car and was got out shutting the door quietly behind him, it was almost 10pm. He ran up the stairs of Mickey's house and knocked on the door. He prayed his brothers weren't home, they already seemed to hate him. He was relieved when Mickey's sister answered the door...that was until she stepped outside shutting it behind her. She crossed her arms in front of her and glared at him.

“You got a lot of nerve showing up here Gallagher” she replied.

 

“Um..is Mickey here?” he said scratching his neck nervously. How could someone so small be so intimidating?

 

“He is but he doesn't want to talk to you” she said matter of factually.

 

“Come on Mandy. I don't even know what happened” he said sitting down on a porch chair. “Things were goin great then he went outside and just disappeared”

 

“Well what did you do?” she said and sat down as well, leaning back, her arms still firmly crossed.

 

“Nothing” he replied then paused “ I mean..I may have scared him a little but I swear he seemed OK with it”

 

“You scared my brother” the girl snapped jumping up from the chair and punching him in the arm “What did you do asshole?”

 

“Jesus Mandy...nothing. Scared may not have been the right use of words I meant overwhelmed” he replied looking up at the girl. She stared back at him stone faced . “I told my family he was my boyfriend and that caught him off guard because I didn't ask him first..but then I did and ..well he seemed happy about it..like really happy” he said blushing slightly.

 

“Ewe” the girl said scrunching up her face and taking a step back. “Well Mickey is shy so yea you probably freaked him out Ian.”

 

“Please Mandy” he sighed “I just want to talk to him”

 

“Ugh whatever. Go get your man asshole” she replied and turned to walk inside leaving the door open.

 

He walked inside slowly and looked around.

 

“They aren't here. Only like once or twice a week” Mandy replied from the couch.

 

“Who?”

 

“I know you're lookin for my brothers. They aren't here so go” she replied and pointed to the hallway.

 

“OK” he replied and walked down the hall. He wasn't sure which door was Mickey's but assumed it was the one covered in caution tape and a drawing of a Warewolve with Do Not Enter on it. He laughed as he looked at the door It was just like Mickey funny but tough. He knocked softly on the door but there was no response. He waited a few seconds then knocked again, still nothing. He inhaled deeply preparing for the worst and slowly opened the door. His assumption was right. This was Mickey's room, in fact the sophomore the lying down in bed with his head phones on. He could tell he was awake because his feet were moving so he walked over to the side of the bed and touched him gently on his arm. He had never seen someone move so fast in his life.

 

“The fuck Gallagher?” Mickey snapped pulling his head phones down around his neck.

 

He couldn't help it, now he was angry too. There was no reason for him to leave and ignore him the way he did. If he was uncomfortable then he should have said something, not just play along and make him into the bad guy.

 

“Exactly.” he replied “What the fuck Mickey? You just decide to randomly leave after everything that happened? You can't even answer a fuckin text message?”

 

“Go away Ian. You don't have to pretend anymore” the boy said and laid down on his back.

 

“Pretend what?” he said his anger now being replaced with confusion.

 

“Seriously dude fuck off. Cody told me everything” Mickey replied and started to lift his headphones to put them on his head.

 

“No..wait” he said grabbing Mickey's hand.

 

“Don't touch me” Mickey snapped and jerked away. “I don't know why I believed you but I don't anymore OK” he said softer this time.

 

“Mick. I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not pretending anything. I really like you” he replied fighting the urge to reach out again.

 

“Why would he say that then?” Mickey said crossing his arms and looking up at him “Why would he tell me I was just some pet project hmm? That you only liked me cause I get you off?” the boys eyes widened at the last sentence.

 

“He said that?” he snapped.

 

“Did I stutter?” Mickey replied.

 

Fucking Cody. Jealous little bitch. He knew it, from the moment he started talking to Mickey he started acting differently. He didn't understand why. The teasing yea..he understood his friends were assholes but the jealousy that was new. This crossed the line thought, he was supposed to be his best friend. Even if he was lying he still should be looking out for his interests regardless of what they were, not sabotaging him.

 

He sat down on the bed next to Mickey and reached out again to touch his arm.

“i said”

“shut up” he replied then leaned down and kissed him. It only took a moment for Mickey to relax into the kiss but then he was being pushed away.

 

“Why? Why would he say that if it wasn't true?” Mickey asked his times his blue eyes were softer and he could see the hurt.

 

“He's an asshole that's why” he replied.

 

“He's your ex”

 

He looked over at Mickey and ran his hand through his hair. “He told you that too huh?”

 

“Sure did.”

 

“Cody is a jealous bitch OK Mick. He has been and probably will always be. I really like you and that's bugs him. You can't listen to what he says OK.” he replied then grabbed Mickey's hand. “You can't let him push you away. I want to be with you, just you.”

 

Mickey stared at him for a moment then glanced down “ So..you do want me to go out with you. Not just because I got you off?”

 

He grabbed Mickey face and lifted it so that he could stare into the vast ocean of his eyes. “Yea Mick. I told you, you're special” he replied then closed the distance with a soft kiss. The overwhelming urge to hold Mickey in his arms flooded his system and he pulled away looking to the empty space behind the boy.

“May I?” he asked looking longingly at Mickey.

 

Mickey's mouth curled up in that shy smile that made his heart skip a beat and glanced next to him. He took that as his answer and crawled into bed behind his boyfriend wrapping his long arms around him. Mickey pulled off his head phones and set them along with his phone on his nightstand, he then turned around so that they were facing each other.

 

“I really like you too” the boy said softly looking at him with doe eyes.

 

He pulled him in close and kissed his nose “Good thing Milkovich cause you're stuck with me”

 

Mickey laughed and looked up at him “Is that so Gallagher?”

 

“Yup. There's no escape now, sucks to be you” he replied sarcastically.

 

“Your a fuckin freak” Mickey replied playfully.

 

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes content to lie in silence. It only took a few minutes before he heart the soft snores of his boyfriend next to him. He opened his eyes to see a sleeping Mickey. He looked so peaceful and content and that made him fill with warmth. When this kind of thing became something he enjoyed he didn't know. Maybe it was when he leaned on him the first day they hung out or maybe it was when he slept behind him on the couch..when ever it was, he was thankful. Fuck Cody and fuck his brother. He would keep telling them what they want to hear because he knew how much he cared for the boy in his arms and now so did Mickey, who cares what everyone else knows.

 

 


	8. Talk To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mick have their first fight. Ian discovers yet another side to his personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. For any of you lovelies who have not listened to Complicated by Avril Lavigne dooo it!!! Lol this fic is song inspired. That being said we are halfway through!! Things are about to get interesting. I hope you like this chapter xoxo.

He didn't like to admit it but when Ian came into his room that night determined to find out why he left so abruptly and why he was ignoring his calls, for once he actually felt that he mattered to the guy. Sure Ian told him he was cute, or special, he even announced he was his boyfriend to his family but those were words. Words held gravity yes but actions, that's what Mickey based reality on. When he saw the frustration, then the anger and finally the protective look in Ian's eye when he glanced at the spot behind him, he knew Ian cared.

 

It had been hard to continue hanging out with Ian's friends after that night. They went back to ignoring him which he was fine with but now that he knew Cody was Ian's ex he found himself watching his every move. He knew better this time, shit if the dumb ass wanted him out of the picture maybe don't reveal your motive right away. He made a promise to himself to not let the blonde's words get to him if he felt so inclined to pull another little stunt. He could honestly care less if Lip or Cody liked him because he knew Ian did. He'd never had a boyfriend before so he wasn't sure what to expect but Ian had to be the best boyfriend because he was always doing cute shit for him. They went out on a date just them at least twice a week, the other days were spent at the skate park. Now that they were dating he would stay through the whole practice, he wanted to spend every free moment he could with Ian and afterwards they would go to his house as a compromise. His home was his safety net. He could kick people out and he just had more confidence.

 

That was another thing. Ian had started spending the night at his house pretty much all the time except the weekend when his brothers were in town. He appreciated that his brothers were so admit about keeping their business away from him and his sister. They dealt drugs, sold guns, and there may have been some strip clubs involved that specialized in happy endings as well but he couldn't remember. All he knew was it kept them busy and surrounded by shit they didn't want them exposed too, so they were gone most of the time instead of bringing work home.

 

He tried to convince the Senior that it was OK, that their bark was worse than their bite but Ian was still hesitant. He didn't understand why, they may have been sleeping in the same bed but they had not slept together yet. He thought for sure once Ian made cuddling and falling asleep in his bed a thing the pressure would be on to have sex but the guy honestly didn't seem to care. It seemed like he was content with hand jobs and blow jobs and of course making out. Ian kissed him like he would never get to kiss him again and it made his heart flutter the same as his stomach every single time. He would never get tired of that feeling and as far as sex goes, Ian wasn't pushing it and he was perfectly content with what was going on. Sex was overrated at least based off of his experience. It was much more fun getting off other ways, so that what they did and he was happy.

 

****

 

 

It was 2 days before his birthday and he was dreading it. Like always his twin sister would have a party and invite half the fucking school and he would avoid the house all day or the opposite hide out in his room. This year though it was going to be much worse because it wasn't just another birthday like it was to him. No this was Mandy's Sweet 16 and his brothers made sure to give them both birthday cards filled with cash. They weren't well off by any means but Iggy and Colin made sure to take care of them. They always had what they needed and didn't have to worry about where there next meal would come from. So instead of buying a car, a fancy TV or staying in fancy hotels while they worked, as long as the fridge was stocked with beer their brothers would pocket the extra money and give it as gifts for the holidays. Usually it was 50 or 100$ but this time when he opened his birthday card it was 400$ and Mandy got 500$. She was the only girl so of course she would get special treatment. Now that Mandy had money to spend she was going all out. Her boyfriend or whatever he was had someone who was supposedly getting a keg. If he cared he would have said pizza was the most bang for your buck, just stock up on little Cesar's but Mandy aimed to impress so she decided she was going to get several party subs from Subway instead. Ugh. He was not looking forward to it. Luckily he had already made plans to spend the day with Svetlana at the bowling alley so he would only have to deal with the stragglers instead of the whole crowd, that was better than nothing...

 

“Did you see that Mick?” his boyfriend said excitedly walking up to him and leaning against the rail leading down into the bowl.

 

“No sorry I missed it, but I'm sure you'll do it again right?” he laughed and took a sip of his Powerade “ I mean you guys do every trick like 500 times”

 

Ian looked at him and rolled his eyes “That's not really the point is it? Why are you here if you're not gonna pay attention?” he asked raising a brow and reaching for his drink.

 

He passed his boyfriend the bottle and smiled “Relax Gallagher. I missed 1 trick, I think you'll live”

 

“hmm I don't know Mick” Ian replied setting his drink on the ground and grabbing him by the waist. “I always do better when I know you're watching” he said and leaned down to kiss him. He never thought the day would come when he would happily make out with his boyfriend in public but he was. Fuck if his dad could see him now he would probably have a heart attack...wishful thinking.

 

“Yo Romeo, get over here and try that shit we saw on YouTube. I bet this bitch you would nail it ” Lip called out to Ian.

 

His boyfriend pulled away “Watch this Mick” he said with a cocky smile then jumped down the steps and jogged to over to the bowl.

 

Ian looked back at his boyfriend as he jumped on his board. He started his warm up the way he usually did with skating around the bowl in small circles each round he would get a little bit higher. When he felt ready he looked over to where his brother and best friend were standing “ let's fuckin do this! Grab your camera ladies” he laughed then started skating across back and forth each time until he felt he had the right momentum. He came down fast from one side of the bowl to the other flying into the air, with his right hand he reached between his legs to hold his board and with his left he grabbed the rail doing a quick handstand before he came back down in a 180 degree turn bringing the board underneath him and gliding down the bowl.

 

“Fuck yea Bro!!!” Lip shouted “That was on point”

 

“Crushin it Gallagher, lets see about the next one” Cody replied.

 

He looked over to Mickey who was leaning against the rail with his arms crossed staring back at him with a smirk on his face. Fuck he was too fucking hot. He wanted to run over and kiss him again but knew for sure that Lip would give him shit so instead he just flashed him a warm smile.

 

It was fucking hot out. His shirt was drenched with sweat around the collar already and it had only been a few hours. He decided before he did the next trick he would shed a layer. He pulled his shirt up over his head, balled it in his fist and threw it next to where his friends were standing. He almost pulled off his beanie but it kept his hair out of his face which was helpful when he was doing tricks.

 

He rolled his shoulder than pushed off on his board doing another warm up. He had a ritual when it came to skating and so far so good, he rarely ever fucked up. It wasn't until he started doing his larger circles that he noticed the crowd of people starting to gather around. Some were fellow skaters most were just kids from the park so probably from school. He didn't mind eyes on him. He loved it in fact, it only fueled his need to succeed and to impress. He turned his focus back to his board skating side to side now. “Here go nothin” he shouts feeding the crowd. He skates down fast from one end to the other. In one swift motion he grabs the rail with his right hand and pushes on the back of the board lifting the front wheels into the air so only the two back wheels remain on the rail. He stretches out his body pushing the board forward with his feet and glides effortlessly across the rail before swooping back down.

 

 

Mickey watches as his boyfriend preformed yet another trick like it was nothing. He was pretty sure Ian's dream of going pro was realistic based on what he had seen so far. He was not impressed though by the crowd of people that had gathered around Ian. He thought about pushing through them to get to the front but when he attempted he didn't like what he heard. There were several girls giggling about how hot Ian was and another who said “I know he's gay but I bet I can turn him.” Yea.. he didn't want to hear anymore so he walked back to his rail and watched as his boyfriend repeated the tricks in reps adding something different each time, whether it was a board flip or a fancy landing he couldn't really tell, but the cheering of the crowd let him know it was bad ass.

 

He pulled a cigarette from his pack and his lighter from his back pocket. He was kind of over this. He knew they would be there for at least another hour if not more now that Ian had fanfare. He took a deep breath and leaned lazily against the rail pressing the cigarette between his lips and lighting it staring above the crowd. He may not have been able to see everything but when Ian was in the air he could see it.

 

Fuck. How the hell was that his boyfriend?

 

He tried to stop asking himself that question but in moments like this when the swagger and sex just oozed from Ian's every move he honestly became intimidated, and a little insecure. He knew Ian liked him, that wasn't the problem. The problem was why? He would always have that nagging voice in the back of his head telling him Ian was too good for him and that this would never last, but Ian drowned out that voice with kisses and soft touches making him forget and just live in the moment. That was what he was trying to do now actually. He was trying to not let the ogling eyes and lewd remarks get to him and he was almost over it when he heard Cody's snarky voice trickle into his ear.

 

“He's pretty fuckin good right” the blonde said taking a drag of his cigarette.

 

“Yea he is” he replied trying to keep his eyes on his boyfriend and not on Cody's smug face.

 

“You know, he could have anyone here if he wanted.”

 

He licked his lips and turned to the boy “What do you want man? You just come over to talk shit again or what?”

 

Cody put up his hands defensively “ I'm not saying anything that we both don't already know Milkovich. I mean look at him” Cody said leaning back on the rail and staring up at Ian “You really think you're good enough to lock him down. Some people just aren't meant to be tamed man”

 

He was officially done with this conversation. He didn't know how this asshole was able to read his mind and find the exact thing he was worried about but he did, he didn't want to admit it though so he thumbed his nose and turned to look at the prick “Maybe he just didn't have the right person, some people just aren't boyfriend material. That's OK though because you guys will always be friends right?” he said with a smile. He wasn't normally catty but he never had a reason to be, now he had Ian's jealous ex around him almost all day and it could ware a dude down.

 

“Wow Mick”

 

“Mickey” he corrected “My name is Mickey”

 

“Well Mickey. I knew there was a bitch in their somewhere.” Cody laughed. “Maybe you're right, some people are just meant to be fuck buddies right, get each other off? That's how it started for us and guess what? Once that changed into something more, everything changed. So don't be surprised if....no when that happens. Enjoy it while it last, because it won't” he replied tossing his smoke on the ground and walking back over to where Lip was standing. He watched as Cody said something to the other boy then they both turned around and started laughing. For fucks sake why did they hate him so much? He didn't do anything to anyone.....well he punched Lip but the asshole had it coming. He looked back over to Ian who had now moved on to a new round of tricks his crowd still thoroughly engaged and decided why not? He would call him or text him when he was done, he was so caught up he wouldn't even noticed he was gone. He tossed his cigarette and grabbed his backpack slinging it over his shoulder before he turned to walk away.

 

 

Ian's heart was going a mile a minute as the crowd cheered him on. This was nothing compared to how it would feel if he went pro. People would take pictures and magazines would write stories. Fuck...that dream felt closer every day and moments like this reassured him he wasn't wasting his time. He was starting to tire out when he came back down, skating in circles again contemplating doing more tricks or calling it a night. He glanced over to where Mickey was standing only to see that he was gone. He squinted and could he his boyfriend walking out of the park. What the hell? Yep he was done now, he needed to check his phone. He flipped his board up and walked through the crowd of people over to his hoodie. He pulled out his phone and leaned against the rail to text to his boyfriend before he got too far.

 

**Ian (7:18) Why are you leaving?**

 

**Mick (7:20) Ask your ex**

 

**Ian (7:22) seriously? Get back here**

 

**Mick (7:25) yea I'm good Gallagher, you know where I live**

 

**Ian (7:28) please Mick, I want you here. Fuck Cody.**

 

**Ian (7:34) ?**

 

There was still no response. What the hell? He understood that his friend was a jealous bitch but that was no reason for Mickey to just leave and act like a baby. He hated being ignored especially when they were just talking.

 

**Ian (7:36) really? You're just gonna leave again and ignore me? I thought you knew better by now but whatever**

 

**Ian (7:38) wow**

 

**Ian (7:40) have a good night then**

 

**Mick (7:42) Wait..ur not coming over??**

 

**Ian (7:43) He speaks. No I'm good Milkovich but you know where I live**

 

He hated this. He didn't understand why Mickey was so insecure he had made it abundantly clear that he liked him, he wanted him. I mean he didn't date. Everyone knew that but he made him, a nerdy sophomore his boyfriend so if that wasn't enough to convince him then he was at a loss. His phone went silent after that and now he was pissed. Fucking Cody!

 

The crowd had dispersed so he walked over to where his brother and friend were standing.

“What the hell is wrong with you” he says pushing his friend. “What did you say this time? Once wasn't enough? You have to keep fucking with my business”

 

“Take a chill pill dude” Cody laughed “I just pointed out the obvious, that you could have anyone and not to get attached. I mean that's true right? This is just game to you isn't it?”

 

He glanced over at his brother who was staring at him with his arm crossed and a raised brow.

“You know what? Both of you need to back the fuck up OK. Stay out of my business alright, I'm tired of explaining my shit to you over and over again.” he looked at his ex “And if I see or hear of you whispering anymore bullshit to Mickey, I'm gonna beat you with this” he said snatching Cody's board out of his hands. “Are we clear? Just back off !”

 

Cody looked at him and just rolled his eyes “Crystal man”

 

 

Mickey was turning the corner when he got the first text. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do so he kept walking until he came to the bus stop. Ian wanted him to come back but he really didn't want to deal with anyone, just Ian. He was supposed to sleep over anyways so what was the big deal? He told him no and set his phone down to light up a cigarette and contemplate what he should do. He knew Cody would always be a dick but that didn't mean he should have to deal with it. He didn't even understand why Ian was his friend to begin with dude was a diva and a total douche. He tried, really tried to not let that dick get to him but he did and he knew it. He wished he never told him he was Ian's ex because now the shit he said had more of an impact and he hated it. He let out a deep breath and leaned against the metal wall of the bus stop closing his eyes and taking a drag. The bench vibrated next to him but he kept his eyes close and blocked everything out. He finished his cigarette and just took in the night. It was hot even though it was almost 8pm.

 

Fuck. He already missed Ian.

 

After a few more minutes he decided to go back, he knew they would still be there. He wasn't going to let that prick win, not again. He grabbed his phone from the bench beside him to tell Ian he would be there but then he saw the messages. He didn't understand why Ian was mad at him? Cody was the one who being a dick, all he did was leave. He wasn't really ignoring him...well maybe he was. He didn't know what to say..it was easier to ignore him and think but Ian seemed really upset and he was kinda thrown off by it. They hadn't really fought before, not where Ian was mad at him. It felt weird and he didn't like it at all. Ian said he wasn't going to stay the night anymore and he wasn't OK with that. It wasn't that he needed him to stay over but that meant he was pissed off and frankly he really wanted to cuddle with him, he'd gotten used to it.

 

Fuck.

 

This was gonna be way awkward, not only was Cody being a dick but now his boyfriend was upset with him. What did you get yourself into? He could be at home reading a book, but instead he was walking back to the skate park to apologize to his boyfriend.

 

“Are you guys ready or what? I wanna go get some beer and get faded” Ian called out to his friends who were doing ollies in the bowl. He was so irritated. He was looking forward to spending the night at Mickeys but he wasn't about to go the extra mile for the guy if he could even answer a damn text. Like is that how it would be whenever he got upset? He would leave and ignore him even when it wasn't his fault just like last time? If it were anybody else he would have told them to fuck off but Mickey was his boyfriend so a part of him wanted to do it but another really just wanted to hold him and make him feel loved so that he would have no reason to leave. Ugh...this is why he didn't date, this shit was fuckin complicated and he could do without it.....but not without Mickey. Fuck.

 

He felt his phone vibrate and rolled his eyes preparing his defenses but was surprised when he read the message.

 

**Mickey (8:05) I wanna hang out with you but your ex is a fuckin asshole. Turn around.**

 

He turned around and saw his boyfriend standing there smoking a cigarette looking adorably irritated.

“Why did you ignore me?” he said stone faced. It was hard because he just wanted to reach out and grab Mickey but he was still pretty upset.

 

He looked at Ian and rubbed his nose nervously. He could tell he was mad and it was weird seeing it in person verses just a text. “I didn't know what I wanted to do, I guess I just needed to think about it”

 

He walked over to where Mickey was standing “You can't just do that though. You can't just leave like that and then fuckin ignore me” he said sharply looking down at his boyfriend.

 

Mickey licked his lips and took a step back, looking up at Ian. “ Yea? Well I don't know what else to do. I'm not gonna fuckin stand around and let people treat me like shit.” he replied “I told you I want to see you but I don't like your friends.”

 

He could see Mickey was uncomfortable so he reached out and pulled him in close. “You gotta talk to me Mick.” he whispered “I can't fix things if I don't know them you understand. No more running away”

 

“OK” he replied falling victim to Ian's grip around his waist and the sudden softness of his voice.

 

“promise”

 

“Yea. I'l talk to you first alright” he replied then pulled Ian's head down for a kiss.

 

He grabbed Mickey's hand and walked back over to where his friends were. He wasn't surprised when Cody scoffed and picked up his board.

“So I take it we're leaving now?” Lip said picking up his board as well.

 

“You don't have too but we are” he replied and squeezed Mickey's hand. “Gonna grab some stuff from home then dip”

 

“Alright then. Do your thing little bro.”

 

They turned to walk away when he heard Cody. “ Yea have fun. Good luck this time Ian. Third times a charm right?”

 

“The fuck is he talkin about?” Mickey said looking at his boyfriend.

 

“Nothing. I told you he's a idiot.” Ian replied. He turned around and shouted to his friend “Don't need luck, never have and never will”

 

His brother slapped his friend on the back and started laughing. Fucking animals. He looked over at Mickey who seemed just as unimpressed.

 

“That a skate boarding thing?”

 

“yea..” he lied “they know I'm better than them but they still wait for the day I face plant”

 

“I thought they were like your biggest fans?”

 

Fuck. He should have just kept walking now he was getting tongue tied. “They are but I'm still competition”

 

“I get it” Mickey nodded trying to understand the logic “So we goin to my place or..”

 

“Eventually” Ian replied throwing his skateboard on the ground and stepping on “I wanna take you someplace first after we stop by my house”

 

“OK but..... you know what never mind” he said quickly not wanting to ruin anything else.

 

Ian looked at his boyfriend “But what?”

 

“Well.. it's getting late and it's a school night. I still have homework to do because I thought we would go straight to my house. It's OK though”

 

He always forgot that Mickey was a nerd sometimes. No matter how cute and funny he was he still obsessed about school, drinking during the week and constantly talked about his books when he stayed over. It was cute most the time but sometimes like now it was annoying.

“It's gonna have to be” he replied and skated closer to his boyfriend. “You're really fuckin cute you know that?”

 

Mickey couldn't help but blush. Anytime Ian said those nice things his cheeks were flooded with pink. Even though he said them all the time they still made him swoon.

“Shut up Gallagher” he said playfully then glanced at the ground.

 

“What?” Ian replied. He loved making Mickey blush, it was so easy. He tried to play tough but he was a soft as pudding and he saw right through him. “I can't help it Mick, maybe don't be so cute...or adorable or..”

 

“Ian!” he snapped but there was no venom in his voice.

 

“Fine..but years from now I don't wanna hear you complain cause I never call you pretty” he laughed as they approached his house.

 

Wow. Years from now? That may have been a joke but the words stuck in his head like glue. Ian really was serious. Years from now Ian would be in College and he was still picturing them together..holy fuck.

 

“um you OK there?” Ian asked waving his hand in front of his boyfriend.

 

Mickey noticed he had just stopped walking at Ian's last comment and now his boyfriend was trying to get his attention. “Yea no sorry. I'm fine.” he replied “ so you just want me to wait here?”

 

“It will only take a sec, I just have to grab a few things” Ian replied, then leaned his board against the house.

He ran up the stairs and opened the door. He saw his 2 sisters in the kitchen eating what looked like meatloaf but he wasn't sure.

 

“There's food in the microwave” his sister replied before taking another bite.

 

“I'm just gonna make some sandwiches. Got any beer though?” he said pulling down a red lunchbox. It was kind of like a mini cooler. They used it when the kids went to the park mostly, sometimes Fi would bring it work stuffed with food if they had a potluck but mainly it just lived on the shelf.

 

“There's a couple in the fridge.” she replied standing up from the table and walking over to the sink. “Why do you need this?” she said looking at the lunchbox.

 

He didn't want to admit that he wanted to be romantic, it was just so not like him but at the same time a little advice would be nice. Fiona's boyfriend was into that kind of thing and his sister was always getting flowers and candy, going to nice dinners. He wanted to do that...he just didn't want anyone else to know. He reached into the fridge grabbing 2 beers and a few condiments. “I'm taking Mickey somewhere” he said casually.

 

“Isn't that nice” she replied crossing her arms. “You really like this Mickey don't you?”

 

He couldn't lie to his sister, she could always tell and would call his bluff so here goes nothing. “Yea..I think I do” he replied then looked up his sister who had a wide grin across her face.

 

“I always knew you had it in you sweetie. Just be careful” she walked over and touched his shoulder “ I can tell that boy is younger than you so you need to tread lightly.” she said firmly “when I was his age I was vulnerable and emotional so just keep being the sweet person I know you are”

 

“He's special Fi. I don't know why but he is” he said as he prepared two sandwiches.

 

“Good luck kid” she said patting him on the shoulder and walking in to the living room.

 

“I'm happy for you Ian” his little sister said as she walked up to the sink. “ I like Mickey too so don't mess this up” she added looking at him with a very serious face.

 

“I won't Debs” he laughed. “Go watch TV or something I gotta finish this”

 

His sister just stared at him for a few minutes then turned and walked away. He thought it was kind of cute that she liked Mickey..she never liked Cody. Honestly not many people did, he was an asshole but he had his moments. He was an asshole too so that was probably why they were best friends. He wrapped the sandwiches in paper towels and thought something was missing. He looked in the cupboard but no. He checked the fridge again then saw what he was looking for. He had a feeling Mickey would enjoy it. He was all packed and ready to go. He had been leaving clothes at Mickey's so he didn't have to leave early to change and they just walked to school together. His friends gave him shit in the beginning like always and he shut them down just the same.

 

“I'm outta here and taking the car. Be home tomorrow” he called as he opened the back door. He walked out to see Mickey leaning against the house smoking. “Sorry that took so long. Had to talk with my sister” he said walking over to the car.

 

He tossed his cigarette and looked at his boyfriend. “Wasn't that long” he replied then noticed the lunch box “what's that for?”

 

“Don't worry about it” he replied and opened the door. Mickey climbed in the passengers seat and shut the door. They didn't have to go far to reach their destination, only about 10 minutes.

 

****

 

“Why are we here?” Mickey said as Ian pulled the car of the road and onto the gravel. Ian said nothing but grabbed his lunchbox and stepped out of the car. OK...he stepped out and was confused looking around at the empty milk crates and abandoned furniture strewn under the tracks. He couldn't understand what Ian could possibly want to show him here, that he would like.

 

“Come here” Ian said watching his boyfriends eyes dart around. He was comfortable here. This is where he came to be alone and escape the world. He pulled apart the two plastic chairs he had left there for when he wanted to relax. He he would just sit in one and rest his legs on the other, it was perfect.

 

He sat down in the white plastic chair and looked at Ian. “So this like your hangout or somethin?”

 

“something like that” he replied reaching into the lunchbox pulling out the sandwiches. He handed one to Mickey who was still looking at him like he was crazy or had 3 heads. “It's food Mick..you put it in your mouth and eat it”

 

“What are you up Gallagher hmm? You gonna lay out a blanket so we can look at shooting stars next” he laughed and took a bite of his sandwich. Ian just smiled and leaned back in his chair. This was kinda nice. It was just the two of them at night, eating from a lunch box, it was definitely not what he was expecting but he liked it.

 

Ian stood up from his chair and walked over to the car leaning against the hood. He looked over at Mickey who was finishing the last of his food. “reach into the cooler and grab me a beer Mick” he replied.

 

He grabbed a beer and walked over to where Ian was standing. He handed it to the boy who then pulled out a pocket knife.

 

“You ready?”

 

“For what?”

 

“Shotgun”

 

He smiled and stabbed a hole in the can then popped the tab allowing the beer to explode into his mouth. He pulled Mickey in close then held the can to his mouth and watched as the beer dripped down his face. Mickey pushed his hand away and wiped his mouth but he still had had drops on his chin. “I think you missed a spot Mick”

 

“ yea well I'm fuckin drenched Gallagher” he laughed

 

“Let me help you” he replied wiping his thumb over the wet skin then closed the distance between them pressing his lips against Mickey's.

He held him in a soft embrace his arms resting on Mickey's back until he heard the familiar rumblings of the train in the distance. He pulled away and turned to climb on the roof of the car. Mickey was staring at him with a raised brow.

“get up here. Hurry.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Just do it Mick” he replied and lay down on the roof of the car.

 

He didn't understand why he was climbing on Ian's sisters car but he did it anyway. He carefully sat down the stretched out so that he was lying next to Ian. He looked up at the train tracks then back at his boyfriend. “Why are we on your car?”

 

He reached over and grabbed Mickey's hand. “Look up” he replied. His boyfriend turned his head and they both looked up at the vast darkness. He could hear the train approaching and his heart sped up with excitement. Then it happened. The train came barreling above them its lights blinding them as the spilled through the tracks, the sound vibrating through every bone in his body. He looked over at Mickey who looked back at him and the both started to laugh. He turned on his side and reached over Mickey pulling him close so that the boys head was resting on his shoulder. “what do you think Mick?”

 

He was speechless to be honest. The train was still passing above them, Ian's face was flickering in the darkness from the lights and the sound was deafening. It was beautiful. He squeezed his boyfriends hand tightly. “shit's crazy” he said softly not knowing how to describe how he was feeling right now. This was some straight up romantic shit. Ian kept surprising him, he was expecting another movie or maybe dinner but not this.

 

They lay there in silence, just enjoying each others company for a few minutes after the train had moved on. He didn't want to move, right here, right now with Ian felt like the perfect moment. He would have stayed there forever except his boyfriend sat up causing him to do the same.

 

“One more thing then we can go to your place” Ian said as he hopped off the roof. He walked over to the cooler and handed Mickey a spoon and a strawberry jello. “No dinner is complete without dessert”

 

“How did you know?” he said taking a bite of the gelatinous treat. “I fucking love jello”

 

“of course you do” He laughed and took a bite of his own desert staring at his boyfriend. How did he get here? This wasn't something he did yet here he was playing the romantic boyfriend and doing a good job . Mickey was glowing with excitement between the train and his desert, he was content. As for himself...well he was falling. He was falling fast and hard for the raven haired boy whose eyes he could get lost in and smile made his pulse quicken. He was hooked on Mickey plain and simple.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Sweet 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey hangs out with Svetlana for his birthday. Ian give Mickey a birthday present :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit long, got lost on certain parts lol, but hopefully you enjoy it. I know I had fun writing it xoxo

He took a bite of his pizza and stared with amusement as his friend flirted with the guys at the concession counter. She reminded him of her sister in a way, she was confident and didn't take any bullshit...she wasn't a bitch though. His friend walked over to the table caring a plate of nachos and a large soda.

 

“Guys are so easy to manipulate” she says taking a seat and grabbing a cheese covered chip.

 

He raised and brow and looked at Svetlana.“Oh yea? What makes you say that?”

 

“It's biology. Men see tits and loose mind. I smile and look” she says pointing to her drink “free”

 

“Wow Svet, you gotta teach me some fuckin moves” he laughed playfully.

 

“You do not need this. Orange boy he likes you, buys you things already”

 

He licked his lips and leaned back in his chair “He doesn't buy me stuff, he buys us stuff. It's not like I ask for any of it” he says defensively. “no one makes him go see movies and shit that's on him, I could care less and you know that”

 

“Calm down Mikhalio” she says with a smile knowing full well he hates being called by his first name. “I only tease. Ian likes you, it is good he treats you. Me I am single and men might give me stuff but they do nothing for me”

 

He sat up not sure if he heard Svetlana correctly. “OK wait. First” he paused and rubbed his nose “don't fuckin call me that, you know I hate it”

 

“it's your na..”

 

“Not done” he said cutting off his friend “ Second did you just say you like girls?”

 

“I say this. I hate the penis. Ugly fucking skin stick always trying to get in where it doesn't belong” she took a sip of her soda and smiled “You like boys..maybe I like girls. No penis staring at you waiting to explode like sticky volcano”

 

Holy shit! He had to cover his mouth to keep his laughter from the rest of the room. “Wow, so you've been with a guy but you like chicks more, like guys they don't..uh...you know” he replied taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

 

“Get me off?”

 

He choked on his drink at her bluntness “I was gonna say turn you on but yea”

 

“No they do not. Enough about me. You and orange boy, you've...” she makes a circle with one hand and sticks her finger through it repeatedly with a devious smile “yes?”

 

“No. What? Of course not. Why would you think that?” he exclaims probably a little too loud. He looks around to make sure he wasn't drawing unwanted attention, then turn back to his friend with wide eyes “It's only been a few weeks”

 

“Lie, more like 2 months..maybe a little less. You only realize a few weeks ago but Ian he sees whole time trust this”

 

“You think?” he replied trying to think how long he and Ian were hanging out before he announced they were together. Fuck was she was right? Was he considering them dating that entire time? “What you think it's been to long” he replied anxiously.

 

“Not too long just how come? You have older man, sexy and tall yet no sex? I do not get this, explain” she says taking another bite of he food.

 

He let out a sigh and sat back in his seat staring at his friend. He hated talking about this stuff but now it was relevant and he knew Svetlana was his best friend...well only friend. “I just don't see the big fuckin deal you know. There's other ways to get off, it just seems like a waste of time”

 

She laughs “Waste of time? I see so you are virgin?”

 

“No..I mean not really. I've had sex once, it was literally over in like 2 seconds and I didn't like it”

 

“Two second man” she scoffs “ I see now. Not all sex is like this, it can be fun. Orange boy he looks like he knows what to do”

 

He felt the blush creep across his cheeks at her words “Maybe, but I still don't want to do it and Ian seems fine with other stuff, he hasn't even mentioned it”

 

“This is good for you then. I say you are crazy boy but you do what you wish.” she says taking another drink of her soda. “You have never thought about this..sex with orange boy? You're not curious?”

 

He was actually, Ian was hot as hell and he knew he was experienced. The thought was more of how long before it became something he wanted verses how he would enjoy it. “Honestly I'm just kind of waiting for him to bring shit up you know and then realize he wasted his time on some uptight sophomore” he said dejectedly.

He watched as his friend got up and walked over to him then punched him in the arm. “The fuck Svet?”

 

“Do not say such things. You are how they say..whole package. He sees this or why would he be with you hmm? Orange boy likes sex but I believe he likes you more “

 

“Fuck fine whatever. Can you please sit the fuck down? Fuckin freakin me out” he says rubbing his arm. His friend sits down and snatches her soda showing her obvious frustration.

“You're right OK. I know he likes me. It's just this shits new to me and Ian is cool and older and I'm just fuckin nervous.” he looks at his friend with pleading eyes “Can we not talk about this stupid shit anymore, this is supposed to be fun”

 

“ Yes OK. I do not forget birthday boy” she says and reaches down into her bag. She pulls out a small rectangular gift wrapped in shimmery blue paper and hands it to him.

 

“Fuck man” he says feeling a warmth inside as he grabs the present. He wasn't expecting this and it reminded him how nice it felt to have someone who actually liked him for 100% him. “You didn't have to get me a fuckin gift”

 

“I know, now open it”

 

He didn't need to be told twice. He tore through the paper revealing.. “You didn't?” he exclaims as he holds up the box. It was the collectors edition of Twilight Breaking Dawn Pt 2. They had been talking about renting it to watch together but he spent so much time with Ian it just never happened.

 

“You see it has 3 discs not just dvd.” she says grabbing it from his hands and reading the back “It has bonus with director and talk with cast” she said triumphantly handing it back.

 

He wasn't one for hugs but fuck. He walked over to his friend and gave her a very quick hug. “This is fuckin awesome Svet thank you”

 

“You're welcome. Now you have no reason to not watch yes?”

 

“Yup” he said with a smile. He looked down at the remainder of his pizza. It had grease pooling on top and look just flat out gross. He pulled out his phone and it was already 8pm. He had spent the day with his friend walking around the mall. They went to the comic book store then looked around hot topic before heading over to the bowling alley where they spent the rest of the day bowling then terrorizing the arcade.

“Wanna come back to my place and watch it? Party should be dead by now”

 

She grabbed her bag and stood up flipping her black hair over her shoulder. “let's go”

 

 

****

 

When they turned the corner to his house his heart dropped. There was a crowd of people on his porch and he could already hear the loud music. What the fuck? Usually Mandy threw her party during the day so why the fuck did it look like it was just now starting?

 

They walked up the steps and made their way through the crowded doorway into his house. FUCK.

The party was just starting and half the fucking school was packed in his tiny house. This is exactly what he was trying to avoid. “c'mon” he said gesturing to his room. They could just watch it in there, 3 disks would take up plenty of time.

 

“Mickey!!!” his sisters voice rang through his ears. He could tell she was already tipsy by the Cheshire like smile on her face.

“It's our sweet 16 Mick, grab a drink and join the party” she said pushing him playfully then wandering off to a group of people in the corner.

 

He shook his head and headed to his room only to see Mandy's latest boyfriend and the rest of the football team talking in the hallway blocking his room. God damn it. He wasn't about to deal with that. He hated the football team, they always wanted to talk shit and he was already irritated. He walked with his friend and sat down on the couch, thankfully everybody else seemed content standing leaving them plenty of room.

“This is fuckin bullshit” he complained crossing his arms and leaning back into the couch. “I can't believe this fuckin shit is just starting its almost 9”

 

“It's the weekend. Parties start at night” Svetlana replied.

 

“Whatever” he huffed thoroughly annoyed. He stared at the door contemplating leaving again but he couldn't decide where he wanted to go. Ian hadn't texted him today so he assumed he was busy, he didn't want to deal with his dumb ass friends anyways.

 

“Oops” some random girl laughed nearly tripping over the couch almost spilling her drink on the bra like shirt she was wearing “sorry about that” she waved and walked away.

 

“I'm going to talk to this girl, she is very beautiful and has nice ass” his friend replies getting up from the couch”

 

“Wait..you're leaving me?”

 

“This is your house” she laughed and walked away in pursuit of the drunken stranger.

 

Well fuck. This was just great. Now he was sitting by himself at his own birthday party which he didn't want in the first place. He pulled out his phone and shot Ian a text hoping maybe he could distract him.

 

**Mick (9:15) u awake?**

 

**Ian (9:17) it's 9pm on a Saturday Mick of course I'm awake**

 

That was cool, maybe he could walk over to his place it only took about 30 minutes which he didn't mind.

 

**Mick (9:20) do you think I can come over?**

 

**Ian (9:22) Where are u?**

 

**Mick (9:24) at my house but I don't really want to be here**

 

**Ian (9:25) where are u?**

 

What the hell he just answered that.

 

**Mick (9:26) I'm at my house, if you're busy its OK**

 

 

“There you are birthday boy” Ian said as he walked over to the couch.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and glanced at the floor. Of fucking course he would be here, he was popular.

 

“I looked around for you but Mandy said you weren't home.” he said plopping down next to his boyfriend “Who doesn't hang out at their own party?” he asked playfully.

 

“I'm not big on crowds” he replied still avoiding eye contact. He felt kind of stupid for texting Ian when he was already here like how did he not think about that?

 

“Hey” he said draping his arm over his boyfriends shoulder and pulling him close. “What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing I'm fine” he replied not wanting to let on how annoyed he really was. “So when did you get here?”

 

“Few hours ago” he said looking at his phone. He came by around 6 in hopes of catching Mickey alone before the party. “How come you didn't tell me today was your birthday?”

 

“I don't know. Didn't think it was a big deal” he replied because it was true. He was one year older call the fuckin press.

 

“At my house birthdays are taken very seriously” he said with a smile “I put it in my phone so I'll know next time”

 

There it was again, the future tense. Did Ian even notice he was doing that? It made his heart race and palms sweat when he talked about him like he saw them together together, like more than a couple months. He was about to say something when his sister turned up the stereo.

 

“this is my jam” she yelled as Disturbs Down With the Sickness echoed through the house.

 

He liked the song just not the volume and the amount of people dancing to it.

“When is your birthday?” he shouted.

 

“What?”

 

He took in a deep breath trying not to freak out about the fact he couldn't hear himself think.

“I said when is your..”

 

“Mick I can't hear you , speak up”

 

“Fuck this” he said shrugging off Ian's arm. “It's really loud out here” he said looking at his boyfriend.

 

“What?”

 

He stood from the couch and gestured with his head to his room. Ian nodded and grabbed his beer before they both made their way to the bedroom. Luckily the group of people had dispersed and they now had a clear path. He shut the door behind him and Ian sat down on his bed.

“Stupid bitch has to party all night. Thought it would be over but looks like it just started” he huffed

 

He loved how cute Mickey was when he was flustered. The fact he thought it was too late to throw a party was kind of adorable. “How about you come here and let me take your mind off it” he said looking over at his boyfriend who was just standing in front of his door with a pout on his face. He wanted to kiss it away and wrap his arms around him.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes at the loud music one more time then walked over to his boyfriend. Ian looked perfect laying down in his bed the only thing that would make it better is if his shirt were off. He kicked off his shoes and climbed up on top of his boyfriend so he was straddling him. He started to slowly push Ian's black shirt up revealing his toned body. He grabbed the material and lifted it over Ian's head throwing it on the floor. “Damn Gallagher” he said as he ran his hands up his boyfriends chest. “You're body is ridiculous you know that right?” he laughed.

 

“I do” he replied staring up at Mickey. “You know what else I know?”

 

“hmm?”

 

“That you look really fucking sexy right now” he replied and sat up, Mickey still in his lap. He reached around the boy to the bottom of his shirt and not so gently pulled it over his head. Mickey looked at him for a moment then pushed him back down on the bed smashing their lips together. It was a frenzied kiss, maybe it was the loud music or maybe it was the fact that Mickey had never been shirtless around him and the warmth of their bodies touching was like a fire igniting. He ran his hands through Mickey's hair and slowly down his back. Mickey pulled his lip between his teeth then moved his head to suck the skin under his jaw before their mouths collided again. His hands made their way to the hem of Mickey's jeans and slipped underneath squeezing his ass over his boxers then he brought them out to rest on his jeans. He wanted to touch Mickey. He wanted to feel his whole body. “You should take those off” he sighed into the kiss pulling on the loops of Mickey's jeans.

 

He pulled away and looked down at Ian's green eyes then got up on his knees and unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled them down quickly discarding them on the floor with his shirt. Now all he had on was his boxers but Ian was still wearing his pants. He leaned back down and kissed his boyfriends chest, tracing over his toned abs with his tongue between kisses until he reached Ian jeans. He stared up at Ian who was leaning back on his arms watching him. He climbed off and unzipped Ian's pants. He pulled them down to his knees stopping for a moment. This would be the first time they were this undressed around each other. He'd only ever seen Ian with his shirt off....well his dick too but he pulled it out, his pants always stayed on. Now they were both going to be practically naked.

 

Stop. He was thinking about it to much.

 

He finished pulling Ian pants down until they joined the rest or their clothes. He climbed back on top of his boyfriend now both wearing only boxers. He could feel Ian's hard on underneath him and knew what he wanted to do. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend again as he began to roll his hips creating a friction that caused Ian to inhale deeply.

 

“fuck Mick” he sighed as his boyfriend rubbed up against him. “That feels fuckin fantastic”

 

“Mmm good.” he replied again pulling away to kiss Ian's neck. His boyfriend was breathing heavily underneath him then suddenly he felt his strong hands grab his waist, before he knew it Ian was rolling over and now he was beneath him. His heart was pounding against his chest like it would explode any minute as Ian looked down at him. He had a feeling that this moment would come but he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He wasn't sure about anything. Right now he couldn't think about anything except for Ian who had taken his spot and was now kissing his neck.

“fuuuck” he hissed when the older boy bit his earlobe. He grabbed Ian's face turning it to face him and kissed him again. He felt Ian's body moved against his as he straddled him and fuck if it didn't feel good. He relaxed his body as his boyfriend pulled away and kissed his chest reaching down and palming him through his boxers.

 

“You're so hot Mickey.” he said softly and reached into his boxers wrapping his hand around Mickey's dick. He started to pump his hand back and forth while kissing his chest. He really wanted to see Mickey naked, like with nothing on. He pulled his hand up and started to peel down the boys boxers glancing up at him for approval.

 

He hesitated for a moment then slowly lifted his hips so that Ian could remove his boxers. He watched eagerly as his boyfriend he pulled off his own leaving his cock proudly on display. It was one thing to see it when he gave him head but to see it like this, standing at attention and attached to a completely naked Ian Gallagher, that was something else. He took in his boyfriends naked body until their eyes met. Ian smiled then reached for his legs pushing them apart. He felt like he couldn't breath when he saw Ian part his lips over the head of his dick, tracing a circle with the tip of his tongue.

“Holy fuckk” he groaned and tilted his head back on his pillow.

 

He pulled off and kissed his boyfriends inner thigh “I'm gonna make you feel so good Mick” he replied confidently then licked a stripe up the underside of the boys shaft causing his breath to hitch. He loved seeing Mickeys entire body react to his touch. He could see his stomach tighten when his lips again encased him and he moved his head up down sucking in his cheeks. He grabbed the base and started stroking it at the same rhythm as his lips.

 

He was in heaven right now. Ian was working him into a mess. He was trying to keep his composure but seeing him down there sucking his dick....fuck it was too sexy. He reached down and combed his fingers through Ian's hair gently pushing down on his head. He really wanted to fuck his face...fuck that would be..fuck.

Ian must have been a mind reader because he reached up and grabbed his hand pushing it down on his head further. That's it he was going to do it, if Ian didn't like it he would just stop. He reached down with his other hand and held Ian's head firmly then slowly thrust up in to his mouth. He heard the boy hum in approval so he continued and thrust up again fucking his boyfriends warm mouth. It felt so good his dick pumping in and out, Ian's lips wrapped tightly around him. He wasn't sure how long he could last doing this but he didn't care. He was about to push Ian's head down further when he felt the boy pull back. He immediately let go and Ian pulled off his dick with a loud pop.

“That was really fuckin good” he sighed wondering to himself why he didn't finish. He didn't mind really but he was so close.

 

His boyfriend looked beyond frustrated even though his words were soft. He understood why Mickey would be a little put off but he wasn't done with him yet. “tasted good too.” he replied and pulled Mickey's legs up on to his shoulders. He could feel the boy's body tense up and wondered for a moment if maybe his brother was right about him. He was so shy and didn't seem to fully know what was happening.

“You OK Mick?”

 

Was he? He didn't know. He knew he was naked and Ian was naked and that his legs were in the air. This was moving to fast, he wasn't ready for this, not really. He didn't think he would even like it, last time it sucked. “Can we not do that and just do what we've been doing?” he said anxiously. He was so afraid in this moment that Ian would realize what a loser he was.

 

“Do you even know what I'm gonna do?”

 

“I mean..yea I'm pretty sure” he replied.

 

He laughed because this kid was to cute. He could tell this was new and he was laying there with a shy yet scared look on his face. He had no clue what he was about to do. Yea he wanted to fuck him..god did he want to fuck him but that was later, right now he just wanted to make him feel good in every way possible and watch him squirm. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Yea”

 

“OK” he replied and pushed Mickey up further so that his ass was in the air. He leaned down and planted a kiss on Mickey dick then moved to his inner thigh. He marveled at his boyfriends snow white ass, there was not one blemish just two smooth round globes. He pushed his cheeks apart and kissed the boys entrance.

 

“Ian what the....?” he paused when he felt the boys tongue inside him. “Holy shit..mm fuck” he moaned as his tongue flicked in and out of his hole. It was a strangely pleasurable sensation. He never even thought this was something people did. He'd never seen it in porn before but damn it felt good. Ian's tongue was tracing his rim then dipping back inside him and he felt lightheaded from the feeling.

 

He licked and sucked at Mickey's hole stretching it with his tongue. He couldn't stop himself and brushed his index finger over the pucker muscles before sucking on it again. Mickey was moaning softly above him and his dick was so hard it was almost painful. He licked his hole again leaving a pool of saliva and ran his finger over it pressing the tip in gently then pulling it out. Mickey was still breathing heavily and didn't say anything so he did it again this time he pushed in further. His boyfriend ass was so tight around his finger he could feel his dick start to leak with anticipation. He slowly started moving his finger in a circle.

 

“Mmm” he moaned as he embraced the feeling of Ian's finger swirling inside him. The sensation as he moved his finger back and forth was incredible, causing goosebumps to pattern his skin. He jerked off sure but he never thought to try this. He felt like his body was on fire but in a good way and he wanted more. “feels so good” he said breathlessly.

 

“Your ass is perfect Mick just like the rest of you” he said with praise as he carefully slid in a second finger. He began to move again this time spreading his fingers apart in a scissoring motion.

Mickey was coming undone above him as he fingered and licked his hole. It was taking all is his strength to not just fuck him but he knew Mickey was trusting him so he continued opening him up and started kissing his thighs. It wasn't until his boyfriend started pushing down on his fingers and gently rolling his hips that he he decided to ask. “Have you done this before?” he said curiously pulling out his fingers and crawling up Mickeys body so he could look in his eyes.

 

“Kind of” he replied not sure how to explain that he had sex at such a young age. He feared it would turn Ian off and then everything would be ruined.

 

“How do you kind of have sex?”

 

Mickey rubbed his nose nervously then looked away. “I tried it a few years ago and I didn't like it. It just just seems like a waste of time”

 

He was shocked a the statement for two reasons. One Mickey said he didn't like sex which couldn't possibly be true and a few years ago meant he was also taken advantage of. He knew he was older than Mickey but he wasn't a fucking kid. That shit was just wrong.

He kissed Mickey on the cheek causing him to turn his head and look at him. “I promise it's not bad. Whatever happened then is not what sex is like” he said softly.

 

“I don't see why we can't just stick with the shit we're doing” he replied. “I mean what if I don't like it again?” he knew it sounded silly but it was a genuine concern. Ian liked sex, he knew that going into this and if they slept together and he didn't like it he wouldn't do it again...therefore Ian would move on.

 

“You're too cute Mick” he laughed at the audacious words escaping his boyfriends lips. “You said you trust me right?”

 

“yea”

 

“So I wouldn't do anything that makes you uncomfortable, but I really want to be with you. I think you would really like it”

 

He couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes, he just had this talk with Svetlana. “I think you're wrong though, if I didn't like it then why would I like it now?”

 

He took a deep breath trying to understand his boyfriends point of view. He remembered what his sister said. Mickey was emotional and vulnerable and he didn't want to say the wrong thing and ruin it.

“What if we tried it and if you don't like it we can stop and I won't ask you again?”

.

“You mean that?”

 

“Of course”

 

That was possible maybe. He knew Ian would keep his word and not take advantage of him. There was also the slight possibility that he would like it this time. Ian was his boyfriend so it only made sense that he would at least try it. He had been so patient with him over the last few weeks and a perfect gentlemen when he slept over. He took in a deep breath. “OK”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yea I'm sure.” he replied “Let's do it. Let's have sex”

 

Ian shook his head in amusement. “Oh Mick.” he said sweetly and kissed him again. “So...do you have any lube or...”

 

He reached over and opened his night stand pulling out the tiny bottle. He mostly jerked off in the shower but occasionally he would watch a video in the privacy of his room. He handed the bottle to Ian who flipped up the cap.

 

“I'm clean but if you want to I have a rubber in my wallet” he said then immediately regretted. Now it sounded like he was expecting this to happen which believe me he wasn't.

“It's OK, let's just do this” he replied already regretting his decision and wanting to get it over with.

 

He squeezed the lube into his hand and stroked his length making sure he was well coated. He leaned down and captured his boyfriends mouth in a kiss swirling his tongue around Mickeys. He felt his boyfriend relax into the kiss and lined himself with his hole. Slowly he pushed in so that just the head of his dick was inside.

“mmm” he sighed into Mickey's mouth as he felt the boys tight heat around him. He pushed in further and Mickey gasped reaching up to grab his shoulders.

“You OK” he checked.

 

“yea just keep going” he replied as he tried to get used to the feeling.

 

He pushed in deeper until he bottomed out and saw his boyfriend sucking in his lip. Fuck he looked so hot and felt so good. He pulled out then thrust back in.

 

“mm fuck” Mickey cried and tilted his head back.

 

He took that as the go ahead and started to pump slowly in and out of his boyfriends tight hole, watching his body react with every thrust. “You like that Mick? Does it feel good?”

 

“mmm..yea..fuck” Mickey moaned. He didn't know what he experienced before but it was not this. Ian was lighting up every nerve in his body as he thrust into him. It felt so fucking good he wanted more.

“Harder”

 

“Yea?” he replied relieved that his boyfriend was so eager and thrust harder into him. Mickey cried out and dug his fingers into his shoulders, biting his lower lip. He thought he knew what sex would be like with Mickey. He was expecting it to be good but as he watched the boy tilt his head and heard the breathy moans escaping his lips he'd never been so turned on. He didn't want it to ever end. He leaned down and kissed Mickey's open mouth tasting each sound he made and he thrust into him.

 

“uh..Ian..fuck” he whimpered around the older boys lips. Ian was moving at a steady pace filling him up with over and over.

 

Fuck Mickey looked so sexy underneath him but he wondered what he would look like on top, the thought was almost enough to make him bust right there. He stopped and looked down at his boyfriend “I'm gonna flip you over now”

 

“Yea OK” he replied catching his breath. He wasn't sure what Ian was doing but he trusted him, everything else had been...well fucking amazing. He felt Ian grab his waist then he rolled over pulling him on top of him. Ian's face was flushed and he could see a tiny bead of sweat run down his cheek. He had to be the hottest person he had ever seen, not only that he was ridiculously nice. He leaned down and kissed his lips. He could kiss Ian forever, his lips were soft and his tongue was magical.

 

He grabbed Mickey's ass positioning him so that he could sit down perfectly on his dick..fuck he wanted to see that.

“I want you to ride me Mick” he said as he closed his mouth around Mickey's lip biting it gently, grabbing his cock and rubbing it against his entrance.

 

He pulled away from the kiss when he felt Ian pressed up against him. He wasn't sure if he knew what to do but he had an idea. He looked down at Ian's green eyes and they were filled with lust and hunger, the same way he was feeling only this was still new to him...unlike Ian. He sat up slowly then reached behind him to guide Ian's dick inside. “mmm” he groaned as he sat down feeling Ian fill him up again. Ian reached out and grabbed his waist, gently rocking him back and forth.

 

It only took a moment before Mickey started to move on his own. He kept his hands on his waist and watched as the the boy started to roll his hips.

 

“Ian..fuck” he hissed as he moved faster. He really liked this, he liked the control he felt when he saw his boyfriends eyes roll back as he licked his lips. He began rolling his hips so that he was practically bouncing on Ian's cock.

“Mmm yes...fuck ..uh..feels so good”

 

“hmm you look fuckin amazing babe” he groaned as Mickey rocked back and forth riding his dick. He started to thrust up into him matching his rhythm and holding his waist.

 

“Uh..ah..” he grunted when Ian started to meet his movements. This was too much, this feeling was not like he had felt before and he wasn't sure how long he was going to last “Ian..mm.I..Ian” he moaned trying to form a sentence but the words were lost.

 

He knew he had hit Mickey's prostate by the way he was crying out above him. The mixture of his sultry voice and his tight ass surrounding him, bouncing effortlessly was about to bring him to the edge. He reached down and started jerking at Mickey's cock causing the boy to lean down and press his palms into his chest. He kept thrusting into him and moving his hand until he felt his balls tingle “Fuck Mick” he sighed “ I'm gonna cum”

 

“So close” Mickey replied letting the feeling take over him. He was leaning over Ian pushing himself back into his thrusts and he felt like he was going to explode. He watched Ian shut his eyes and felt his body tighten below him.

 

“Shit..mmm” he groaned as he filled up Mickey's hole. He heard his boyfriend moan above him then felt the warmth pooling as he came on his stomach.

 

“Holy..fuck” he panted coming down from his orgasm. “That was..”

 

“Incredible, earth shattering..perfect Happy fuckin birthday” Ian sighed softly soaking in the moment as he rest his head on the pillow. Mickey was still on top of him, his hair was tussled and his face was flushed from breathing so hard. He was a sight to see.

 

“Oh yea? That was my present huh?” he replied climbing of Ian and walking over to his pile of clothes. “I guess I was wrong” he said rummaging through his clothes.

 

“About?”

 

“sex” he replied as he found the towel from this morning and tossed it at his boyfriend “I really liked it” he said with a smile then walked in to the bathroom.

 

He watched as Mickey walked in to the bathroom and had an overwhelming urge to join him. He wiped off his stomach tossing the towel on the ground then walked in to the bathroom. “Mind if I join you?”

Mickey smiled at him with that shy smile that kept him coming back for more. He stepped inside and rinsed his chest, just slightly wetting his hair.

Mickey was lathering up his body with.....a loofah?

 

Ian was staring at him and he realized what he was doing. “What?” he said raising a brow daring Ian to say something. The boy just shook his head and smiled. He felt his stomach rumble and realized he was hungry. He could eat but he knew the party was still going, even with Ian he still wanted to avoid it.

“You hungry?” he said rising the soap off his body.

 

“I could eat” he replied looking at his boyfriend curiously “want to go get somethin and grab a beer? I'm pretty sure I saw sandwiches and chips out there?”

 

“No that's OK. I don't really want to deal with that shit” he said gesturing to outside the shower.

 

“Oh...well I can just make a plate and we can hang out in here if you want”

 

“You don't have to do that” he replied feeling nervous again “I know your friends are out there man, go enjoy the party. I'll be fine”

 

“You're kidding right?” he said stepping out of the shower. “I'm gonna grab some beers and some food and then I'm gonna come back here and we're gonna watch a movie or somethin”

 

“Twilight?” he said hopefully remembering his birthday present.

 

He couldn't help but laugh at the question like really? Never going to happen. He really was such a nerd..but damn. “Uh how about we save that for never and watch somethin else” he replied.

 

He wasn't really surprised by Ian's reaction, he should have expected actually. “we could just watch TV if you want I think Family Guys on” he replied as stepped out of the shower. Ian handed him his towel and walked in to his room to grab his clothes.

 

“I love Family guy” he replied shimmying on his jeans. He tossed Mickey his shirt and put on his own. “I'll be back in a sec” he said with a smile then opened the door.

 

The second Ian opened his door he could hear the music thumping and was thankful to be in his room. He pulled his shirt over his head and walked over to his bed. That really happened. He just had sex with Ian and it was mind blowing. He understood how someone could want to just fuck without string attached. He couldn't do that, no he was already falling for Ian but now after being together he was pretty sure he was hooked. He lay back in his bed and stared at the the ceiling eagerly waiting his boyfriends return.

 

*****

 

He saw the dining room table was covered with food. There was still have a party sub and a big bowl of chips along with other random snacks. He grabbed a paper plate and began to fill it up when he heard his brother.

 

“What the hell Ian? Where'd you go” Lip said smacking him on the back.

 

“It's was loud so Mickey wanted to go somewhere quiet” he replied grabbing a handful of chips.

 

His brother stared at him for a moment before his eyes shot wide open “My man” he said giving him a playful shove.

 

Fuck.

 

“What?” he said pretending he had no idea what his brother was talking about.

 

“Don't give me what lil bro” he said getting closer “ Come on dude your hair is fuckin wet. You did it didn't you?” Lip said loudly.

 

“ Jesus Lip shut up” he snapped not really want to broadcast his or Mickey's personal business to half the fucking school.

 

“I know that face Ian, I'm your brother. That's your I just got laid face” Lip said quietly.

 

His brother was a dick but he was right. He couldn't hide it, he would only press harder. Plus it was amazing..Mickey was amazing he deserved the kudos. He felt the smile sneak across his lips then looked at his brother “what if I did?” he replied.

 

“Holy shit. I fuckin knew it!” his brother said bringing his hand to his face “So was I right?”

 

“About?”

 

“You know Milkovich and the big V” Lip replied.

 

He shook his head and rolled his eyes “No alright. Do you really want me to give you every little detail cause that may take a while” he replied sarcastically.

 

“Just tell me was it worth it like you said?”

 

“Fuck man it was insane” he replied thinking back to Mickey on top of him.God he was so sexy and sweet...just perfect.

 

“Ian?”

 

“What?” he said pulling away from his day dream.

 

“Did you hear what I said? You gonna drop him now? I mean no reason to keep hanging out with him now right”

 

OK he was done with this. He didn't want to lie anymore and he really REALLY liked Mickey. “No I'm not gonna drop him dude, he's my boyfriend alright.” he shrugged his shoulders “I guess I like the kid”

 

“Really? Sex was that good huh?”

 

“That's an understatement.” he said with a smile “ You don't get it bro and I don't think you will. Milkovich is different alright so can we drop this so I can go?”

 

“Go? You just got here”

 

“No you idiot, go back to Mickey” he said smacking his palm to his head.

 

“For sure man. Do you, just don't come out talkin about the Lord of the Rings or some other stupid shit”

 

He laughed and rolled his eyes “Really dude? That will never happen, I'm not that lame.”

 

“Your boyfriend is though” his brother replied.

 

“Don't worry about that”. He knew it may take time but now they were _really_ official he could try and ween Mickey off of some of that nerdy shit and then maybe he wouldn't get so much shit for dating him.

 

“Whatever you say bro, have fun”

 

“Oh I will” he smiled, thinking about his half naked boyfriend waiting for him. He reached in to the cooler and pulled out two bottles of beer before walking back to the bedroom.

 

 

 

 


	10. Just One Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian makes a bad decision and Mickey feels put on the spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
> Lay back, it's all been done before  
> And if you could only let it be  
> You will see  
> I like you the way you are  
> When we're drivin' in your car  
> And you're talking to me one on one  
> But you've become  
> Somebody else 'round everyone else  
> You're watching your back like you can't relax  
> You're tryin' to be cool  
> You look like a fool to me"

Mickey never pictured himself as the kind of guy who would crave sex, hell didn't see himself ever liking it. That was before he slept with his boyfriend for the first time, now it was almost all he could think about. It seemed like ever since that night if they weren't hanging out at the skate park they were in the bedroom. For the first time in his life he felt complete. He had one best friend and that was all he needed. Then he had Ian who catered to his every need emotionally and physically. He found himself doing things he would have never even dreamed about, like right now. Ian's whole family was down stairs along with his dickhead best friend and what was he doing? He was riding his boyfriend into the mattress letting every moan and lustful cry escape his lips with no shame. There was something about being with Ian that made everything else cease to matter when they were together.

 

He looked down at Ian who was staring up at him as he rolled his hips.

“I love your dick” he sighed and tilted his head back.

 

“Good because I love how you look when you ride it” he replied watching as Mickey's dick bobbed on his stomach as he rocked back and forth. He had created a monster, and he meant that in the best of ways. Mickey went from being totally against sex to practically insatiable. He fucking loved it though. He was down to fuck his boyfriend anytime he wanted and for the last few weeks that was 2 or 3 times a day almost everyday. He didn't think he could get tired of the sounds Mickey made when he hit his prostate or of the look in his eyes when he had an orgasm. It was blissful and Mickey was intoxicating.

 

He had finally told his brother and his ex that they were an item and it went over better than expected. Lip didn't seem to care, he just didn't understand why he choose Mickey and Cody...well he was a bitch as always but once the “I told you so's” were out of the way, the interrogations finally stopped. He loved that he didn't have to pretend anymore, for the most part that is.

They may have excepted that he was with Mickey but that didn't stop them from talking shit. He hated to admit it but half the things they said he agreed with he just chose to ignore. He really liked Mickey, even if he was a nerd and talked insistently about stupid shit that he had no interest in. When that happened he just changed the conversation to things they had in common like music or certain movies. Even then though he would be lying if he said that some of his quirks didn't drive him insane and at some times actually irritate him. He was trying though, it was easier in moments like this when he was staring up at his ridiculously hot boyfriend biting his lip and rolling his blue eyes.

 

“You don't even know how sexy you look Mick” he said reaching over to his night stand and grabbing his pipe. He wasn't new to sex and he knew how to multi task. He brought the pipe to his lips and lit the bowl taking a hard hit. He set it down then reached behind Mickey before sitting up. Their faces were almost touching as Mickey sat in his lap. He leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend exhaling the smoke into his mouth. He watched as Mickey held his breath then let the smoke float out threw his nose.

“You look like a dragon when you do that” he laughed playfully before latching their lips together again. He moved his hands down to Mickey's waist to help him rock on his dick as they sat up together.

 

“mm Ian” He moaned pulling away to kiss his boyfriends neck as he ground down on him. Ian was holding him tight on his lap kneading his ass as he moved up and down.

 

“You gonna cum for me Mick” He whispered in his boyfriends ear. Mickey looked at him and was about to say something when there was a loud knock on the door.

 

“Ian!” Lips voice echoed through the room.

 

“Don't stop” he said softly to Mickey then rolled his eyes. “What?” he snapped.

 

“We're rollin out to the Aliby for some pool. You two lovebirds comin or what?”

 

He looked up at Mickey who said nothing but pushed himself down harder and licked his lips.

Fuck.

 

“Can you give me 10 minutes?” he shouted as he ran his hands up the smooth skin of Mickey's back.

 

“You really think you're gonna last that long?” Lip laughed “Whatever just come down stairs when you're ready”

 

“Got it please fuck off”

He heard his brother go down the stairs then turned his attention back to the boy above him.

“Get on your knees” he said softly rubbing his thumb against Mickey's cheek.

 

“Yea? You gonna give it to me hard Gallagher?” He said coyly not moving from his current spot. “Show me”

 

Fuck he loved this kid. It didn't take long for Mickey to get comfortable with him and realize he liked certain things in the bedroom. The main one was rough sex. Mickey liked being handled and fucked hard and that was probably the nail in Ian's coffin because fuck..

 

He pushed Mickey off his lap and onto the bed the grabbed his body and rolling him on his stomach. He leaned over and whispered in his ear “On your knees”

 

Mickey complied and now he was all fours waiting for Ian to destroy him. He felt strong hands grip his sides then Ian plunged into him pulling him back to meet his thrust.

“uh fuck” he moaned. He fucking loved when Ian fucked him like this. It only took one time and he knew this was how he liked it hard and fast. Sure the other positions were great but this was by far the best one.

 

He pulled Mickey on to his dick hard, fucking into him fast and deep. He knew they could probably hear him downstairs but if Mickey didn't care why should he? He watched his dick move in and out of his boyfriend round ass and raised a hand to smack it.

“You like that babe?” he groaned planting a kiss on Mickey's back. He wasn't going to last much longer the way his boyfriend was moaning. He reached around and started stroking Mickeys dick as he continued to pump into him.

 

“Shit..uh..I'm gonna cum” he sighed feeling his orgasm reach its peak when Ian started to jerk him off. He came in hot spurts on Ian's hand and immediately felt Ian's warmth inside him.

 

“Fuck Mick” he sighed resting on his boyfriends back to catch his breath. “You're gonna kill me you know that? Death by sex” he laughed pulling out and grabbing a shirt from the ground.

 

“Me? You're the one who is the god damn energizer bunny” he replied collapsing on his stomach.

 

“Only because you keep me goin with that sexy body” He replied climbing on top of his boyfriend and kissing his cheek “Come on get cleaned up. They're waiting for us downstairs”

 

He sat up and grabbed the shirt from his boyfriend wiping himself off. “I think I'm gonna sit this one out” he said hopping off the bed searching for his clothes.

 

“What why?”

 

He grabbed his boxers and his shirt but couldn't find his jeans. “It's Wednesday” he said matter of factually looking for his jeans.

 

He grabbed Mickey's pants and held them above his head “And that matters because?”

 

“Come on man. Why you bustin my balls? You know I don't like to go out on a school night” he replied jumping up and snatching his jeans.

 

“Well you can make an exception tonight” he replied trying to refrain from rolling his eyes.

 

“Yea not really though. I'm down to go out on Friday or somethin but I don't wanna be hungover in class”

 

He walked over to his boyfriend and grabbed him by the waist roughly pulling him close “Please Mick? It will only be for a few hours. You don't even have to drink just come play pool.” he kissed his cheek then pulled away “Wouldn't you rather spend the night with me then at home by yourself?”

 

Fuck. Ian knew exactly what to say. He liked pool and he was actually good at it. He looked up at his boyfriends green eyes and licked his lips “Fine, 2 hours that's it. Deal?”

 

“Deal” he replied and watched as Mickey opened the door and walked over to the restroom. This fucking kid was seriously he was too much. He was so perfect and sexy and smart but sometimes he really wished he wasn't so fucking uptight. He literally had to convince him to go to a bar? He was 16 he should be over the moon that he could go to a bar and have drinks, he didn't get it. Whatever he wasn't going to think about it.

 

He walked down stairs to see his brother and Cody sitting at the table.

 

“Fuck finally” Lip replied standing up from the table.

 

“Don't be jealous because you can only last 5 minutes bro” he said playfully grabbing his jacket from the coat rack.

 

“Fuck you Ian. You have a fuckin nympho on your hands I mean do you guys do anything other than fuck?” his brother replied leaning against the counter.

 

A wide smile split across his face “We mostly just fuck”

 

“Can you guys not talk about sex for like 2 seconds of your life” Cody complained rolling his eyes.

 

“It's funny how you were so interested before but now that it's happening you still find shit to complain about” he said shaking his head. He turned to look at the stairs and saw his boyfriend coming down.

“Ready Mick?” he said tossing him his jacket.

 

“I guess let's go” he replied and followed the group of boys out the door.

The walk their was filled with conversation between Ian and his friends as usual. It had been almost almost 3 months that he'd been hanging out with them and apparently dating Ian yet he still had yet to have a conversation with either one. He was OK with it too be honest. They were assholes and he constantly wondered how Ian was so sweet yet they were his friends. He understood his brother but it's not like he had to hang out with Mandy but whatever. He wasn't here for them, he was here for Ian.

They walked inside the bar and were immediately greeted by the bartender. It took him by surprise when the man spoke directly to him.

 

“Mickey right?” Kevin said drying a glass.

 

“Kevin” He nodded with a half smile and took off his jacket setting it on his chair.

 

They were settling in at the table when Kevin came over to say hello directly. He fucking loved this guy. He and his wife had been friends with his sister for as long as he could remember, they were practically family.

“Hey Kev I'l take a Jager and Coke”

He looked around the table to see his friends seconding his choice. He turned to his boyfriend “What do you want?”

 

“I'll just have a Sprite” he said pulling out his cigarettes.

 

“Are you serious right now dude?” Lip scoffed from across the table “he's not gonna card you”

 

“I don't care that's what I want” he replied “sorry if I actually care about my grades”

 

This was ridiculous, he was being so silly. “Just get a beer or somethin Mick, it's not goin to kill you”

 

He glanced at his boyfriend with confusion because he was pretty sure they had this talk before they even got here. He his cigarette and looked at Ian “I told you just I wasn't going to drink remember?”

 

“It's just one drink though”

 

“I'm not going to drink so just drop it” he said loudly. He couldn't help it when he was upset or excited he lost control of his volume.

 

“I don't think the people outside heard you Mick” he laughed. His boyfriend was adorable when he was flustered. He didn't understand why he was making this a big deal. He knew if they were at his house he would have a beer. “you really can't handle 1 beer?”

 

What the fuck was happening right now? He was feeling like a bitch and that was not OK. “ I just want a fuckin sprite, that's it” he snapped because he was getting really irritated. Ian knew he didn't want to drink and he felt completely put on the spot which wasn't cool.

 

“Jesus you don't have to cry about it” Ian scoffed because seriously it was one drink. He really couldn't have just one drink..not even a beer?

 

He rubbed his knuckle against his nose and glared at his boyfriend. “Where is the restroom in this fuckin place” he said softly trying not to say something he would regret. He really just needed to be alone for a minute. Ian rolled his eyes and pointed to the back of the bar. He stood up from the table and walked to the restroom to collect himself. Why would Ian do that? He was purposefully bein a dick for some stupid reason. He had made himself pretty clear when they were upstairs. Fuck.

 

Why did he have to be so lame? Was he really asking that much from him to have one beer? It was times like this where he was reminded Ian was older than him. He was a Senior who liked to drink and smoke and party and he knew that. He was a loner who gave himself a bedtime and woke up early to study or do homework, why was he with him? Fuck...he didn't want to go there. He just needed to take a deep breath and try to see it from Ian's point of view.

 

****

“I totally see why you like him now” Lip said sarcastically lighting up a cigarette.

 

“Shut up” he snapped.

 

“I'm just sayin dude. Who doesn't take advantage of not bein carded?”

 

“So..” Kevin said still waiting for them. “3 Jagers and coke and 1 sprite?”

 

No. Mickey needed to loosen up and if he wasn't going to do it himself then fine. “Yea but make it with Gin”

 

“You sure the kid seemed pretty clear?”

 

“He'll like it” he said looking up at his friend who still looked worried “Come on Kev just do it please. It's not like we're gonna force him to drink it just give him the option”

 

“OK, I'll be right back” the bartender said and walked away.

 

Cody looked at him and shook his head “You really think your little boyfriend isn't going to lose his fucking mind?”

 

“Yea dude I almost want to put money on it, I'm thinkin 5$” Lip replied then high fived Cody.

 

“I'm in” his ex replied.

 

“I told you he'll be fine” he said glancing back to the restroom.

 

“Maybe it will unwedge the stick from his ass. No wait that's your dick” Lip laughed and took a drag of his cigarette. “He is pretty uptight though bro maybe you need to step up your game if you know what I mean”

 

“Shut up. I fuckin know alright, I'm the one who is dating him. He just needs to learn to have fun and he will” he said confidently. He knew Mickey could let loose and enjoy himself he just needed a little extra push, that's all he was doing. Kevin returned with there drinks just as Mickey returned to the table.

“You good?” he said looking up at boyfriend.

 

“Yea man. I'm good” he replied and took a seat. He really didn't want to fight. They had only fought the one time and even though it was small he hated it. He just wanted to hangout with his boyfriend and play pool, maybe try to be cool for once. He reached for his drink and twirled the straw around. Ian and his friends were smoking and drinking their Jager and he had a soda. He almost wanted to order a drink but not really, the only reason was so that he didn't seem so lame. Ian seemed to be over it though and he did order his Sprite so maybe he was reading into it too much. He twirled his straw around then took a sip of his drink.

 

“The fuck?” he said holding up his glass. He turned to his boyfriend who was talking to his friends and tapped him on the shoulder “This doesn't taste like Sprite”

 

“It's Sprite Mick” he replied because it was mostly true. The fact that his boyfriend couldn't immediately tell it was alcohol was incredible. He watched as Mickey took another sip of the drink then shook his head.

 

“Nah man. I don't know what that shit is but it's not fuckin Sprite.” he replied.

 

“Just drink it babe, it's Sprite”

 

It had to be off, maybe it wasn't mixed right and he was drinking soda water. He took one more sip of the drink, this time from the glass. “I'm just gonna order a coke or somethin this shit taste funny”

 

He heard Lip and Cody start laughing from across the table. “What?” said sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms.

 

“It tastes funny kid because it's Gin” Lip replied with an amused look on his face.

 

“Gin? Why the fuck am I drinking Gin?” he said turning to his boyfriend who also had a grin on his face. What the hell?

 

He could tell Mickey was confused and upset but it was kind of funny. “Mick yes it's Gin but your Sprite is in there too.”

 

“What the hell Ian?” he said setting the glass down on the table.

 

“What? I just thought ma..”

 

“You just thought what?” he replied harshly standing up from the table “You just thought it would be fun to trick me?” he looked around at Cody and Lip who were trying to refrain from laughing “Well sorry guys but the entertainment is leaving” he replied grabbing his coat.

 

“Sit down Mick. Don't be like that, it's really not that big of a deal.” he replied irritated that his boyfriend wanted to leave. He just wanted him to relax and have fun, was that wrong?

 

“Are you fuckin serious right now?” he said and licked his lips “ I'm leaving. You and your friends have fun” he replied and started to walk away.

 

“Fine.” he called out “just walk away like you always do.” He regretted the words the moment he said them. The look on Mickey's face when he turned around made his heart hurt but he was too prideful to say anything else at that moment.

 

He just stared at his boyfriend more hurt than angry, it was like he was totally different right now and he didn't understand. He didn't want to leave after Ian's last comment but he didn't want to stay for the same reason. He hated this, he tried to avoid this. He and confrontation were well acquainted but he tried to keep his distance. He took and deep breath and continued for the door. Once he was outside he walked around the building to the alley and leaned against the wall lighting up a cigarette. He wasn't sure what just happened but he knew he was pissed off and kind of sad at the same time. This feeling was new just like so many other changes in his life. 3 months ago he was invisible just living in his books and he was content. Then out of fucking nowhere Ian had to come around with his persistence and kind words wrapping him up in compliments like a warm blanket, plucking him from his fantasy world. Now he was faced with reality. He was in a relationship with someone older and popular, they were completely opposite. Most the time it was fine but things like this, he really didn't like.

 

He walked out the door and Mickey was nowhere to he seen. “fuck” he shouted. He walked around the corner and found his boyfriend leaning against the wall staring at the ground as he smoked. Thank god.

“Mick” he said softly walking over to the boy “please come inside, it's cold and I want you with me”

 

He laughed and looked up at Ian. “No you're bein an asshole, you lied to me. You told me to come with you because you wanted my fuckin company. You said you didn't care about anything else” he replied and ashed his cigarette before taking a drag.

 

“I did. I do” Ian said feeling tongue tied. “I didn't mean to lie to you Mick, I really just wanted you to have a good time”

 

“So you and your friends decided the best way to do that was to trick me and make me look stupid” he said shaking his head “Last time I checked Ian that kinda shit doesn't equal fun” he tossed his cigarette and thought about walking away but his feet stayed glued in place.

 

“I'm sorry” he said walking in front of his boyfriend so that their shirts were touching. He ran his hands down Mickey's arms then brought the boys hand together bringing them up to his face and kissing them gently. “Please” he said.

He raised Mickey's hands above his head and held them against the wall as he leaned down to kiss his neck. “I want you to stay”

He nipped at his ear , pulling the soft skin gently between his teeth “Come inside” he whispered.

 

“I said n..no” he stammered at the feel of Ian's lips on his skin.

 

He lifted his head and leaned it against Mickey's looking in to his eyes “I need you to stay”

 

“This isn't fair you know” he sighed as he pulled his hands down and wrapped them around his boyfriend.

 

“I don't know what you mean” he said with a smile as he reached behind Mickey slipping his hands down his pants squeezing his ass. “I'm sorry OK.” he said before pressing his lips against Mickey's.

 

“OK” he sighed melting in to his boyfriends touch. Fuck he was literally about to fall apart under Ian's lustful gaze and firm touch it really wasn't fair. It was like everything else stopped when he was touched him. “You're still an asshole” he said softly trying to hold on to whatever conviction he had left as his boyfriend continued to press his body against him. He was about 2 seconds away from telling Ian to just fuck him right here in the alley.

 

“I know” he replied pulling away from the younger boy. “Come on.” He reached his hand out waiting for Mickey to grab it. Mickey stared at him for a moment then rolled his eyes.

 

“Fine” he said in defeat grabbing his boyfriend hand. Ian squeezed it gently and they walked inside. He walked up the table and took his jacket off again then sat down.

 

“Told you” Lip said elbowing Cody.

 

“Fine you win” the blonde replied.

 

Fucking morons. He twirled the straw in his glass trying to relax and enjoy himself but he didn't know how. These weren't his friends and this wasn't his idea of fun.

 

“I'll go get you a Sprite” Ian said standing up from the table.

 

“No” he replied reaching up and grabbing Ian's arm. “Just sit down alright. I'm fine with this”

 

“You don't have to Mick I know..”

 

“I said I'm fine” he smiled and took a sip of his drink before reaching out to touch his boyfriends leg.

 

Ian looked at his boyfriend and wondered how he was truly this perfect, even when he wasn't. It was the look in his eye and the smile on his face that made everything else seem trivial. He placed his hand over Mickey's “wanna go play pool?”

 

“Fuck yea lets do it!” Lip shouted.

 

“Not you” he replied then looked over at his boyfriend “What do you say Mick? Think you can beat me?”

 

He laughed and licked his lips. “Bring it on Gallagher”

 

 

 


	11. "I'm Sorry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey hears something he shouldn't. Ian reveals a secret to his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** One Eternity Later**
> 
> I know I'm sorry. Been caught up in social media with all the Noel stuff and working on other WIPs but hopefully it was worth the wait. xoxo

“So you really think Superman could defeat Batman?” He said looking over at his boyfriend curiously.

 

Mickey rolled down the window and ashed his cigarette “Easily” he replied taking a drag “It's like in Twilight the Vampires fear the Werewolves because they are stronger and born to kill. Batman is cunning and creative but Superman has actual powers ”

 

“I see” he replied. He was surprised that he was finding this topic somewhat interesting. He and Mickey had started talking about comic books when he overheard him talking to his friend on the phone. It was really fucking cute actually. Mickey was walking around gathering his books with his phone pressed to his ear going on about the new Justice League movie. This was news to him, he didn't even know they were making a movie. He'd seen all the Avenger movies so it would be cool to see something from the DC universe.

 

“I didn't know you liked comic books? Thought it was all about Vampires and Elves and shit like that?” he replied grabbing the smoke from Mickeys hand and taking a drag.

 

“You shouldn't assume Gallagher. Told you there's a lot you don't know about me” he replied loving the fact that his boyfriend seemed interested in the same thing as him for once. Other than music they really had nothing in common. “I love comics” he paused “I mean I've never actually read a comic book but I love the movies”

 

Wait what? “Your can't be serious Mick. The movies don't even compare to the comics plus there are so many comics that haven't even been made into movies” he replied shaking his head. “How can you watch the movies and not know the original stories?”

 

He laughed amused at how passionate his boyfriend suddenly became on the topic “I'm guessing you have read them. Am I right?”

 

“Uh yea..pretty much all of them in the DC universe at least”

 

“Well Gallagher gotta say I'm surprised. I can't really picture you reading a comic”

 

He shrugged his shoulders and swiveled his head to the side “Hmm I guess that shows how much you know me huh Mick?”

 

He didn't know what he knew about Ian. The guy seemed to have so many different layers. Each time he thought he had gotten to know him something new took him by surprise. It was good and bad but nobody was perfect Ian was no exception and neither was he. Still comics? If he could get down with superheros flying through the sky then why couldn't he understand his love for the Supernatural, it was honestly pretty similar.

“Can I ask you somethin?”

 

“You just did” Ian replied flicking the cigarette out the window.

 

“Fuck off” he said playfully punching Ian's arm. “For real though. What do you have against Vampires?”

 

“Are you serious?” he replied taken back by the question.

 

“Yea. I'm just saying if you like comic books how are Vampires and Werewolves any different?”

 

“For one Superheros are actually people with feeling and emotions. Two they are way more interesting. Sorry babe but Vampires are kind of lame” he said curling his lips in a sympathetic smile.

 

“See that right there just proves you don't know what you're talkin about.” he replied “If you actually knew anything about Vampires you wouldn't say that shit”

 

OK. There was no way Mickey was going to convince him that his little obsession was cool. He could see he wanted to try though so he figured why not, it's not he was going to suddenly change his mind.

“Alright Mick, tell me what is so fascinating”

 

“Really?”

 

He rolled his eyes and shook his head “Yes really spill”

 

Wow, this was great. “OK well it's different depending on which lore you go off of...”

 

“Lore?”

 

“yea like the origin. There's your typical Vampire like in True Blood that can't have garlic or go out in the day but they have their own unique qualities” he replied “Or, there's the Vampires in Twilight that can day walk. They are honestly completely different but just as cool”

 

“Wait” he said as they pulled up to his house “You're saying that there are 2 different kinds of Vampires but only one can go out it the sun?” He was confused already. He opened the door and stepped out of the car.

 

“Yes and no, it's kind of hard to explain” he said following his boyfriend up the stairs and inside the house. Lip was sitting at the table drinking a beer and scrolling through his phone. Luckily Cody was nowhere to be seen. Ian walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer and a bottle of water handing the latter to him. “So it's like how there's the DC universe and the Marvel universe “he said trying to find a reference Ian would understand. “That's kind of how it is with the Vampires in Twilight, they have a completely different origin then the average Vampire”

He took a sip from his water “There are a few similar traits but...”

 

“you seriously talking about Twilight?” Lip said taking a sip of his beer.

 

“Not just Twilight but Vampires in general” he corrected sitting down across from Lip. “You guys just assume it's not cool but I bet if you watched any Vampire movie not just Twilight you...”

 

“Nobody cares Mick. It's stupid so let's change the subject” Ian said sitting down next to his boyfriend. He was slightly curious but now wasn't the time to talk about it. His brother would never leave him alone if he sat there and had a discussion about Vampires.

 

“It's not fuckin stupid, just because your ass doesn't like it” he replied dejectedly completely put off by his boyfriends comment.

 

“Whatever” Ian replied “I'm fuckin starving you guys want to go get some pizza or somethin?”

 

“I'm down. Dipshit's around here somewhere” Lip replied “I think he might be out front with Fi and Veronica”

 

“Uh huh” he said not really caring where Cody was. He turned to Mickey “Pizza sound good for dinner? I'm pretty sure this place has Jalapenos.” He knew that was his boyfriends favorite toppings were pepperoni and jalapeno. He also knew this place had an amazing cookie pizza that would feed Mickey's sweet tooth.

 

“Pizza sounds good” he replied still a little upset. Ian had convinced him to spend the night at his house for once. He said no at first because he had a hard time sleeping anywhere other than his bed but Ian kissed a yes out of him. His boyfriend had also spent so many nights at his house that he had a drawer in his room, it was only fair to switch it up.

 

“Good I'm gonna go find Cody” He replied getting up from the table. He figured his ex was probably with his sister, they were practically family. He and Cody had been best friends for a long time before things got messy.

 

Mickey sat there drinking his water and playing with his phone. Lip was across from him drinking his beer doing the same thing. He could care less if Cody ever liked him but Ian was his boyfriend and the way he talked sometimes made it sound like he saw them together for a while so he would like to get along with his brother. He didn't know how to start though. The only thing they had in common was Ian. Lip was a grade A asshole though, it was a waste of time.

He pulled out a cigarette and pressed it between his lips before he heard laugh across the table. Seriously? What could he have possibly done this time?

“What? What's so fuckin funny?”

 

“Calm your tits Milkovich” Lip replied “ Not everything is about you.”

 

“Then why are you laughin?”

 

“Not that it's really your business but since you asked so nicely” Lip replied sarcastically and slid his phone to him.

 

He looked at the picture and felt the smile creep across his face as he looked at the me gif. It was the cooking monster squeezing cookie dough onto a spoon and lighting it like it was crack or something “That's pretty fuckin funny” he laughed looking at the meme on Lips Facebook. “So you like Family Guy?” he said passing his phone back to the older boy.

 

“No I love Family Guy”

 

Score! That was his in. He had to tread carefully and not come on to strong. “I like Brian. He's such a pretentious asshole but there's something that just draws you in” he said casually taking a drag of his cigarette.

 

Lip stared at him for a moment then smiled “He's funny but Quagmire is the best”

 

“Quagmire is fuckin hilarious. He is seriously the biggest slut”

 

“You mean player? He knows how to get the ladies don't hate” Lip said taking a drink from his beer.

 

“Whatever he would fuck anything. I don't even think it would have to be human” he laughed.

 

“Sounds like someone else I know” Lip said standing up from the table.

 

“What?” he replied confused by the comment. Just then his boyfriend walked in followed by his stupid friend.

 

“Speak of the devil” Lip said walking over to Ian. “We were just talking about you”

 

Ian looked down at his boyfriend who was quietly smoking a cigarette. “What I miss?”

 

“Just that you would be Quagmire if you were on Family Guy” Lip replied.

 

“Really? I see myself more as Brian. What about you Mick? Who would you be?”

 

Fucking prick. It was like Ian's brother was physically incapable of being nice.

He thought about the question probably way to hard but decided “I think I'd be Stewie” he said standing up from the table

 

Cody and Lip laughed, then Cody spoke up “You can be a baby so I guess that's fitting”

 

“Actually” Ian replied taking his hand “Stewie is probably the coolest character to be. He's a fuckin evil genius. You never know what you're gonna get with him” he smiled down at his boyfriend.

 

“Can we leave before I throw up” Cody replied.

 

“Yea lets get out of here” Ian replied ushering every one out the door.

 

*****

 

The atmosphere in the car was suffocating. It was nothing like when it was just him and Ian. They would relax and talk about random shit of listen to stupid songs. It was great. Now however they weren't talking at all...well Ian was talking with his friend about a new skateboard he was thinking of getting. Apparently there were a lot of factors that went into this decision. They were talking about the different sizes of wheels and he wondered why that mattered. Like with cars he understood different types of tread for traction but for a skateboard?

 

“Why does the size even matter” he chimed in.

 

Ian looked over at him and smiled “Because Mick it determines how the board rides”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“What I just said” he replied “the board rides a different way depending on the wheel size.”

 

“Don't trouble yourself Milkovich” Cody replied patting him on the shoulder “it's not like you're ever going to understand.”

 

He tilted his head and looked at Mickey “He's right Mick. You don't skate so this topic really doesn't apply to you.”

 

Wow. He was about over this night and it had only just started. It seemed like this was always happening. Ian would be so nice when it was just them but when he hung around his friends it seemed like he turned into a complete dick sometimes.

 

“yea well fuck you guys.” he said rolling down his window and grabbing his smokes from his pocket.

 

“What's wrong?” he said reaching over to touch his boyfriends leg. He was only speaking the truth. Why should he have to explain something Mickey would never use? It was a waste of time.

 

He said nothing and pulled out his phone. He found Svetlana's number and sent her a text asking her what she was doing? It was a Friday night so she probably had plans. Unlike him she had other friends.

He took a drag of his cigarette and stared out the window until he felt Ian remove his hand.

“Where's this pizza joint at?” he said rubbing his nose.

 

“It's like 2 blocks from school” he replied “Why? Do you want to go somewhere else? We can if ..”

 

“Nah I was just wonderin” he replied. He could see Ian knew he was upset because he was trying to be nice again. He felt his phone buzz in his lap and read the text message. Fuck she was out with her parents. Whatever. She didn't have to be there to talk. They could have there stupid little clique he would text his friend to keep him company. It's not like he was supposed to be spending time with Ian or anything.

 

****

 

 

Mickey hadn't said a word to him since they sat down. He didn't know why he was so upset. He hated when Mickey ignored him. He wasn't really ignoring him but he seemed in his own world.

“You alright Mick?”

 

He looked up from his menu and glanced to the side briefly to meet his boyfriends eyes. “fuckin peachy.” he replied sarcastically because he couldn't help it.

 

“reow” Lip laughed clawing the air.

 

“Can you shut the fuck up like ever? Is that humanely possible?” He said staring at Ian's brother with wide eyes.

 

“Whoa Mick relax he was just joking” Ian laughed trying to lighten the mood. Mickey was being kind of a bitch but his brother didn't need to point it out.

 

He set his menu to the side and rest his hands on the table cracking his knuckles. He didn't know why it made him feel better but it did. It was probably because he knew deep down he could fuck up every one of these assholes if he really wanted to. He would never do that because once he got to that level anything was possible and he wasn't about to risk everything he had worked for because some fuckhead had a smart mouth. He thought about it though not gonna lie. He hated how people underestimated him.

 

“How did I not notice those before” Cody said pulling him from his thoughts by grabbing his hand.

 

“The fuck man?” he said pulling his back and staring at the blonde for an explanation.

 

“Your tattoos. I never noticed before”

 

“You want a fuckin medal or what?” he replied still irritated the dude had touched him.

 

“Fuck U Up” Cody said with a smile “it's cute”

 

“fuck off ”

 

“really is that supposed to be intimidating?”

 

He licked his lips and rubbed his nose “Keep talkin and you're gonna find out”

 

“I'd like..”

 

“Cody” he snapped interrupting his friend “leave it” he then turned to look at his boyfriend.“ stop starting shit please? Do you even know what you want ?” he said harshly. He was getting annoyed. Cody was being an idiot and Mickey looked like he was ready to jump over the table. He remembered the night he punched his brother and really didn't want a similar experience with his ex.

 

“I'm not startin anything, he..”

 

“what do you want?” he said interrupting his boyfriend as the server approached the table.

 

“My name is Bree and I'll be your server what can I get you guys”

 

He look up at the smiling women “I'll just have a slice of pepperoni and could you add Jalapenos” he said closing his menu.

 

“sure thing hon and for you?” Bree said looking over to his boyfriend.

“I'll take 3 slices of pepperoni please” he turned to look at his boyfriend “ you sure that's all you want Mick”

 

He had lost his appetite. He was more annoyed now then hungry “yep”

 

 

“OK” he replied surprised because he knew Mickey loved pizza. That was the reason he suggested it in the first place.

 

The server finished taking the tables order then she disappeared into the kitchen. Ian was back to talking with Cody about something related to the skate board he wanted, maybe the bearings? Who the fuck knows. He wasn't about to ask again either because they made it clear it wasn't worth their time to explain early.

 

He pulled out his phone and texted Svetlana, maybe she could keep him company since his boyfriends was bein a jerk.

 

Mick (7:30) Hey u still busy?

Svet (732) Eating dinner u?

Mick(7:34) Same but bored as fuck

Svet (7:36) I thought u were w orange boy

Mick(7:38) I am but he's bein a dick

Svet (7:40) friends?

Mick(7:42) yup :/

 

Svet (7:44) what happened?

 

He looked up from his phone to see Ian still enjoying a lively conversation with Lip and Cody.

 

Mick (7:48) he's just bein an asshole right now. He said I was startin shit but all I did was tell off his douche bag friend

Mick (7:49) he was the one startin shit not my ass

Svet (7:51) tell him that

Mick (7:53) I tried but he wouldn't listen. I'm like 2 seconds away from tellin him to go fuck himself

Svet (7:55) better idea

Mick (7:57) what?

 

He glanced over at Mickey who was glued to his phone. For some reason it bugged him that his attention was elsewhere. He wanted to spend time with him that's why he invited him, not so he could stare at his phone.

“hey babe who you talkin to?” he asked softly.

 

He chose not to answer because it was none of his business. Also Ian knew he had like 5 people in his phone, his brothers, Mandy, Svet and him so it should be pretty fucking obvious.

 

Svet (8:00) just ignore. It drives men crazy, makes them think.

 

He was about to reply when the server returned to the table with their food. He stared down at his pizza trying to push down his irritation. He looked over at Ian who smiled at him before taking a bite of his food. OK. He could do this, he didn't want to be upset. He really just wanted to enjoy Ian's company and his pizza. He took a bite of his pizza followed by a long sip of his coke. The table fell silent as everyone ate their food. He figured this would be a good time to possibly start up a conversation without any fear of getting to involved with shit he didn't understand because apparently that was frowned upon. Whatever he didn't care about skateboarding at all, Ian did and that was the only reason he was remotely interested. Ian also liked comics and 90's music and a bunch of crazy random shit he never expected.

He took another sip of his soda then went for it. “Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you went pro? I mean you're pretty fuckin good so you know it's in the cards right?”

 

Ian's smiled as he chewed his bite of food. He was happy Mickey was talking to him even if he again chose a topic he really didn't understand. It was cute that he was thinking about it though.

“I've had a few thoughts” he replied “Mainly know it would be hard as hell. You think I practice now? Goin pro is no joke. Not only practicing but preforming for magazines and skate expos” he glanced to the side thoughtfully picturing it in his mind then took a sip of his Dr.Pepper. “It would be a busy and exciting life”

  
“Not to mention the unlimited ass. Bitches go crazy for a celebrity and that doesn't mean just chicks” Lip chimed in.

 

“I figured as much” he laughed. Jesus his brother had a one track mind. He couldn't blame him though, he used to be the same way. “Honest that's the last thing on my mind. Trust me when you are that serious about a gig you don't have time to fuck around.. stuff like that would be on hold you back you know. Who wants to deal with that drama when pursuing their dream.“   
  
“Come on Ian” Cody replied “There's always time for a little fun. You really think all the guys on your wall don't like to get dirty as much as possible”

 

It was crazy to think he wouldn't be rolling in ass if he got big. Shit he was already and he was just some senior on the South Side of Chicago. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about unlimited sex as a big perk if he ever did get big. “Alright fine hypothetically” he conceded. “I'm sure there would be countless opportunities to have fun but my main focus would always be with my board and the pavement, but you’re right I guess a guys got needs. Who am I do deny someone a chance to fuck with a pro?” he laughed.

 

 

So yea. That wasn't exactly how he thought that conversation would go at all. He shouldn't have expected Ian to immediately be like 'no I have a boyfriend', he hoped he would but lets face it, if he went pro, shit even when he left for college there was no way he would keep him around. Why would he?

“ Damn Gallagher.” he said licking his lips and letting out a small frustrated laugh. “Looks like you've got shit all figured out don't you?” he said before taking the final bite of his pizza.

 

“Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?” Cody said with a smile.

 

“I don't fuckin care what you detect so fuck off” he replied harshly. He was seriously becoming annoyed just by the sound of this guys voice.

 

“Going pro is great, but lets talk about something that we know is definite” Cody said then glanced at him.

 

It took all his strength to not flip him off but again he was holding back. He didn't want confrontation with the prick or his boyfriend.

 

“What's that?” Ian said curiously looking over at his friend.

 

“College dude. We got 8 months before we are officially done with high school. That's when shit really gets exciting”

 

Like come on really? How the fuck did this guy do it? He swore he must have some telepathic powers or some shit because he always knew exactly what to say to fuck with him. He didn't like to think about the fact Ian was going to college next year and he still had 2 more years of high school. He didn't want to be in this conversation anymore so he decided to tune them out and return back to his conversation with Svetlana.

 

Mick (8:30) I'm about to loose my shit man

Svet (8:32) Why? Blondie?

Mick(8:35) Everyone. Just finished a talk about how much ass Ian would get when he goes pro

Svet (8:40) Men are pigs. I told you ignore. Trust this Mickey, do this.

 

He rolled his eyes because he didn't do that shit. If he was going to ignore you he did it right. He left. He couldn't do that though. For one he was supposed to be spending the weekend at Ian's and two, he promised he wouldn't. Fuck. Why was this shit so hard?

 

Mick(8:45) I'm not a fucking chick. I don't need to give him the fuckin the silent treatment.

Svet (8:47) I know this but if he is going to treat you like bitch, then be a bitch. This is not always a bad thing

 

He took a sip of his soda glancing over at the rest of the table. Ian was smiling as he talked fondly about his next life adventure. He was glad he wanted to go to college but he didn't need to hear every fucking thing they had planned.

 

“Dude don't even get me started” Ian replied. “I've been waiting for that shit for fuckin ever. So ready to say fuck you to this place.” It was true. He couldn't wait to leave the South Side. He wasn't sure where he wanted to apply of even who would except him. He had average grades so nothing fancy but even something on the other side of Chicago would be a nice change.

 

“I dated this a freshman for like a week but man, the parties dude. For real, they get crazy” Lip replied.

 

“I remember that, not her name but we went to that toga party” he said thinking back to that night. It was no joke, they did some coke and filled up on beer. He ended up sleeping with some overly eager ken doll who he was sure was stalking him and got a BJ from some one else who he couldn't even picture right now. Shit was crazy.

 

“Oh yea.” Cody replied. “I remember that. There was that guy who was on your dick all night till you gave in”

 

“I thought he was gonna drug me or somethin, dude would not back up” he replied. “Only reason shit happened was the he followed me upstairs” he turned to his brother. “i was just lookin for your ass, not trying to get laid”

 

He scoffed lightly and decided fuck it. They were still talking about college parties and of course sex. It was weird. It was almost as if he wasn't there and Ian was just being the asshole player he assumed he was when they first met. He knew he wasn't like that now but times like this made him wonder which side of him was real. The Ian he fell for was cocky and confident sure but sweet and gentle at the same time making him feel like he mattered. This Ian though, the one reminiscing on random hookups and talking about not wanting drama in his life made him feel invisible. It was almost like he was back to being the random nerd Ian hung out with instead of his boyfriend. Whatever, it wasn't worth wasting anymore energy on. Svet was right. He didn't feel like saying anything or even looking at the rest of the table right now so he leaned back in his seat and pulled up solitaire on his phone.

 

He was on his last slice and was ready to leave and smoke a bowl. He looked over at his boyfriend whose eyes were glued to his phone. Mickey was unusually quiet and it was bugging him he was on his phone completely cut off from the rest of the table. What was he doing anyway?

“Did you get enough to eat Mick?” he said taking another sip of his soda. Mickey's eyes remained focused on whatever the fuck we was doing as if his words just floated past him. He thought they were over this. He really really hated being ignored. He knew what would make his boyfriend talk. He knew Mickey had a week spot.

“I'm thinkin we should get some Milkshakes to go, what kind do you want babe?”

Mickey could not resist sweet things. His boyfriend had a prominent sweet tooth.

 

He kept his focus on is game trying to drown out the words coming from Ian's mouth. He didn't want ice cream or more pizza. He was enjoying his card game and quite frankly wanted to be left alone. It was like he had reverted back the way he felt. He busied his mind with cards instead of books so he could escape from the real world for a minute.

 

“Someone's pissed off” Cody scoffed.

 

“Not now” Ian replied rolling his eyes. He might have been quiet earlier but now he knew Mickey was purposefully ignoring him now. He was not OK with that and needed it to stop. He reached out and touched the boys thigh rubbing his thumb in a small circle.

“I'm just gonna get you chocolate unless you want something else.” he said sweetly squeezing gently “They have like 5 or 6 types even Oreo and snickers”

 

Fuck this was harder than he thought. Ice cream sounded really fucking good and so did Ian after touching his leg. He kept his eyes on his phone and pulled up his messenger.

 

Mick (9:15) he's touching my leg. What should I do

Svet (9:17) You still angry?

Mick (9:20) yea

Svet (9:22) then don't let him touch. It is simple.

 

Fine. He licked his lips and reached for Ian's hand resting his on top then glanced up into his green eyes.

He wrapped his fingers around Ian's hand and his boyfriend smiled. He did not return the gesture, instead he picked up Ian hand and moved it, letting go back in his lap. Ian looked at him with confusion as he turned back to his game.

 

What the hell? No, that was too much. He didn't like this at all, he needed to try again. He reached out again this time to touch Mickey's shoulder but the boy scooted away avoiding his gaze.

“What the hell is your problem?” he said with frustration, irritated that not only was he being ignored but Mickey was also pushing him away....what the fuck?

Mickey rolled his eyes but said nothing.

 

The server arrived with their Milkshakes setting his in front of him. He glanced up and saw Ian was paying the check and Cody and Lip were standing up from the table. He grabbed his drink and stood up waiting for Ian to finish. Finally Ian was done signing shit and they all headed for the car. Once inside he put his seat belt on and casually drank his milkshake. The whole car was quiet, it was really uncomfortable so he reached out and turned on the stereo letting the sound of hard rock occupy the silence.

 

Something was seriously wrong. He wasn't upset anymore just worried. Mickey was clearly not happy and he wanted to fix it. He wanted to wrap him up in a hug and never let go. He would tell him how special he was and cute and funny, he wanted to do all of that but he couldn't. Not now, his brother would be on him so quick if he knew how tenderly he really felt for Mickey. Those were things only his boyfriend needed to know anyways, so for now he just drove.

 

After what seemed like an eternity they pulled into the back yard. Cody and Lip exited the car leaving just him and Ian. He didn't have anything to say right now. Not without sounding like a bitch. He pushed open his door and went to stand up when he felt Ian's arm pulling him back down. He let out a deep sigh and shut the door. This was what he was dreading. He hated confrontation and talking about feelings.

 

“Talk to me” he said again resting his hand on Mickey's thigh. The boy tried to push it away again but he set his other hand on top of his. “Don't push me away Mick talk to me. What's wrong babe? Are you OK?”

 

“No Ian I’m not OK alright” He sighed and pulled his hand out between of Ian’s. “You know it kinda sucks listening to your bromance while I just sit there”

 

"I don't understand? If you wanted to talk why didn't you just say something?" he replied. He didn't think about the fact the conversation would make Mickey uncomfortable. He was too busy trying to entertain his friends. Why didn't Mickey say something?

 

He turned his body toward Ian in the car “You're kidding me right now?” he said shaking licking his lips. “Last time I tried that you shut me down real quick. Whenever you get around those two it’s like you revert back to bein a dick. I don’t fuckin get it”

 

What? He wasn't doing that was he? "I just didn't want to have any drama. You and Cody are always at each others throats it's fuckin annoying" he sighed "Look whatever I did I'm sorry alright. Can we move on?" he said reaching out to touch his boyfriends leg.

 

Really he didn’t admit to anything. It sounded like he turned it all on him. Fuck that. “Whatever Gallagher. Twist it however you want to man” he pushed his hands off his leg. Seemed bitchy but who gives a shit “Do you honestly not fuckin see anything wrong with how you acted tonight? Like at all?” he paused and pinched the bridge of his nose. “How about talkin about passed fags you fucked or will fuck”... god he sounded like a girl “You know what no. Fuck this.” He grabbed the door handle opening the door and started to get out of the car.

 

Fuck, maybe did fuck up and now Mickey was on the move. "Stop tryin to leave me" he said grabbing Mickey's arm and ushering him back down. He didn't want to loose the boy. He had worked too hard to get him. He just wanted him to be happy again and give him that smile the made his breath hitch not the glare he was getting now. "Fine. You're right OK. I wasn't thinking and I acted like a jerk." He leaned over and draped his arm around his boyfriends neck pulling him close. "I'm sorry" he whispered in his ear. " don't be mad at me." Fuck he smelled so good when he was this close like shampoo. He breathed in deeply before kissed under his ear. "Please" He begged moving his hand to his boyfriends thigh squeezing gently then running his thumb tenderly back and forth.

 

Fuck this wasn't fair. He was angry, no very angry at his boyfriend. His pulse and his body though weren’t cooperating. As Ian kissed under his ear and caressed his thigh he tried to remember why he was upset “You...you don’t play fair. I’m very mad at you” his breathing was picking up making his words come out breathy.

 

He let out a small laugh as he moved his hand to the inside of mickeys thigh slowly dragging his fingertips over his jeans "mm its not fair how sexy you are either" he replied in a low tone then softly bit his boyfriends neck, licking at his skin then planting a small kiss.

 

“Fuuccck” he moaned softly. His neck was one of his weak spots and his boyfriend knew it. His brain was being clouded by Ian. He craned his neck to give him better access . “Shit Ian” he grasped the hand that was caressing his thigh and moved it to his dick. Ian began to work him over his jeans and he was having a difficult time remembering what got them here, until he did. “Mm wait” he said trying to get Ian to stop. They were arguing and nothing had been fixed. It didn’t seem like his boyfriend was going to stop and if he kept touching him he wouldn’t want him to. He turned towards him and shoved him away. He sat there panting staring down the guy across from him.

 

"What?" he replied only turned on by Mickey's actions. His boyfriend stared back at him for a moment then dropped his eyes to the floor. Mickey looked like he was about to say something but he didn't want to hear it, not now. He just wanted Mickey. He wanted to take care of him and make him feel good. "Enough" he said firmly causing Mickey to look at him again. He stared into those mystical blue eyes then reached over pulling his boyfriend roughly on top of his lap and down into a hungry kiss.

 

“Ian” he said pulling back from the kiss. The older boy was breathing heavily and staring back at him intensely. “fuck it” he said softly then leaned forward to press his lips against his boyfriends. Ian's fingers were pressing perfectly into his sides as he pulled lip between his teeth. “You are such a dick” he said with frustration as he reached down to undo Ian's belt. He threw the belt to the side and unbuttoned Ian's jeans.

 

“I know” he replied lifting Mickey's shirt above his head and throwing it behind him.

 

“Good” he said with a small smirk leaning down to kiss Ian.

 

“Hold on” Ian said reaching down to the lever under the seat. He pulled up and pushed with his long legs scooting the seat back as far as it could go, then leaned it back so that Mickey was practically laying on him.

He reached out and undid Mickey jeans and the boy pulled them off the rest of the way. He was rock hard staring at his beautiful boyfriend. Fuck, no one he had ever been with even held a candle to the sophomore above him. Mickey lifted his hips and shimmied his boxers down. He couldn't believe it. His brother was right, Mickey was a little nympho. He was thinking maybe some heavy petting but that turned into car sex the moment Mickey took off his boxers and started pressing his hips down against him. He pulled Mickey down on top off him so that his ass was in the air. It was a good thing it was dark out. He stroked himself as Mickey kissed his neck and ran his hands back and forth over his chest.

 

Ian was too fucking sexy. He had no sense of control around him from the begging and now..well now he was about to ride his boyfriend in the front seat of a Toyota Corolla.

“Are you gonna fuck me?” he whispered in Ian's ear. He may be a sexaholic but his boyfriend was too and he wanted to tease him. He wanted to punish him a little.

 

“mm I'm gonna fuck you so good” he replied as he lined himself against Mickey entrance. He was about to push in when Mickey leaned back onto him bottoming out.

“fuck babe. You fell so good” he groaned.

 

Ian was so big he filled him up perfectly. He was intimidated the first time but Ian was gentle and surprisingly he liked the feeling of Ian's cock stretching him out as he fucked him. He rolled his hips a few times licking his lips and watched as his boyfriends eyes rolled back. Now he was gonna teach him a lesson. He stopped and leaned forward to kiss his chest pulling all the way off his dick. He was OK cause he knew what was going on but Ian..that was another story.

“Shit..mm what are you?” he mumbled trying to form a coherent sentence. He was happily enjoying his boyfriend riding him when he suddenly stopped. He was all for foreplay but yea they were passed that. Mickey was kissing his chest and fuck...he was rubbing his ass against him.

“Mick...babe, please” he said grabbing his waist.

 

“What?” he said playfully mimicking his boyfriends coy response from earlier. He could see the lust and want in Ian's eyes and fucking loved it. He licked up his boyfriends chest then gently tugged at his lip with his teeth.

 

“Jesus” he groaned letting out a deep breath. He pulled down on Mickey's hips but the boy only pulled back causing him to let go.

“You're bein a little cock tease you know that?” he said with a frustrated laugh.

 

“I know” he replied sitting up so he could rock his hips against Ian's hard on. “You wanna fuck me don't you?” he said tilting his head.

 

Oh my god. This shit was too much. He was horny as fuck and Mickey was just getting him hotter and hotter by the minute. If they were inside he would just flip him over but they were in this small ass fucking car so he was at his boyfriends mercy. “I wanna fuck you, wanna fuck that tight ass” he paused and squeezed Mickey's ass cheeks “I want to make you feel good”

 

“hm” he said raising his brow and leaning forward so that there faces were almost touching “What you waitin for then?” he replied raising a brow wordlessly challenging his boyfriend.

 

He knew that look. That was Mickey's come and get it look. He reached down with one hand and grabbed his neglected dick which was painfully hard at this point, the other he clamped on Mickey's shoulder pushing him back onto him. He reached up and grabbed the other shoulder holding Mickey in place as he filled him up.

 

“Ian” he sighed and rolled his hips this time with every intention of being fucked. He sat up causing Ian's hands to slide from his shoulder down his chest, ending with cupping his sides. He rocked back and forth pushing himself down on his boyfriend as much as he could.

 

“hmm” he hummed “You look so sexy up their riding my dick” he said drinking in the image above him. He could never get tired of seeing Mickey on top of him, his dick bouncing on his stomach.

 

“uh..fuck” he moaned when Ian thrust up hitting his prostate. “Fuck me” he said breathlessly and began to move at a faster pace bouncing on his boyfriends cock. He felt so good as he rode him making everything in his mind disappear with each thrust.

 

“Mm Mickey” he sighed letting out a staggered breath as he watched the boy bounce, his ass moving frantically around his dick. He grabbed his boyfriends waist firmly pushing him into his thrusts. “Your ass is so perfect. So tight” he groaned as he moved his hand down his side onto his ass kneeding his soft skin. Mickey leaned down and kissed his neck giving him the perfect angle “Stay right there” he said as he pumped lifted his hips pumping into his boyfriends hole. He was so warm and wet around him and his lips on his neck mixed with his muffled moans was drawing him near.

“Shit”

He wasn't gonna make it. He sat up and Mickey moved with him. The boy reached out and grabbed his shoulder using them as leverage and began rolling his hips. He grabbed Mickey dick and started stroking it. He watched as Mickey's head fell back. He was so close fuck.. “I'm gonna cum” he groaned moving his hand back and forth over Mickey's dick, squeezing it just enough.

 

“Fuck” he moaned as he felt himself drawing near the edge. Ian's hands were working his dick and he cock was hitting his sweet spot over and over and.... “Hmm” he sighed as he came on Ian's chest. He watched as his boyfriends chest tightened below him and felt his warm release inside him.

“Damn Gallagher. I gotta tease you more often” he said leaning down to kiss his boyfriend again.

 

“mm Please don't” Ian laughed sitting up. “I don't think I'll survive that shit next time.” His boyfriend smiled and maneuvered off of him over to the passenger seat where he pulled on his boxers and his jeans. He had kept his boxers on so he just pulled up his pants. He reached behind him and tossed Mickey his shirt. “Grab my belt” he said as he opened the door. Mickey grabbed his belt and they exited the car. They walked up the stairs and into the house to see Lip on the living room couch. Cody must have gone home. Mickey walked over to the fridge and grabbed out two beers handing one to him.

 

“I'm thinkin a shower and bed. I'm fuckin done with today” Mickey said popping the tab on his beer and pulling out his phone. It was only 11pm but he didn't care. He set his phone down and leaned against the table. “What do say man?”

 

A hot shower with his boyfriend followed with a ridiculous amount of cuddling sounded very good.

“Sounds like a plan” he replied taking a sip of his beer. Mickey turned to walk up the stairs when his brother walked in.

 

“Off so soon? You just came inside” Lip said then let out a small laugh.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes because he could not stand Ian's brother. He was a pig. “We goin or what?”

 

Lip sat down at the table and pulled out a cigarette passing one to him. “Yea Mick just go upstairs and I'll be right there” he replied lighting up his cigarette and pulling out the chair next to his brother.

 

He was too tired to care. “Whatever” he replied and ran up the stairs. He walked into Ian's room and grabbed his back pack pulling out a change of clothes. He forgot to bring a towel but Ian would obviously have those. He sat down on the bed and waited for a few minutes before he got bored. He was sure she was asleep but maybe not. He reached in his pocket to grab his phone so he could text his friend. He felt around but nothing. He stood up and felt his back pockets nothing. Shit! Wait...it was on the table. He just set it down.

Ugh it was late and his brain was turning into mush. He walked out into the hallway and was about to go down the stairs when he heard Lip saying his name.

 

 

“Mickey fuckin Milkovich” his brothers said taking a drag of his cigarette. “I'm impressed”

 

Now he was confused because he thought his brother hated that he was dating Mickey. “Why's that?” he said casually.

 

“Dude come on. You were totally right about him. Not only is the kid a fuckin freak..I mean car sex but” Lip said wiggling his brow.

 

“Yea yea weirdo...but what?” he said, playfully punching his brother.

 

“You know how to pick em. I should have never doubted you” Lip laughed “I mean you got him fuckin trained dude”

 

“trained?”

 

All you gotta do is fuck him and your out of the dog house,” his brother shook his head softly then looked at him “it's genius. I mean Ian the kid hangs off your every word man you don't see that?

 

 

He rolled his eyes because it wasn't really that simple. I mean it kind of was, but he was also sincere when he spoke to Mickey. The fact he knew his boyfriend fell apart when he did certain things might have been helpful though. He took a drag of his cigarette and blew out the smoke through his nose “He does doesn't he? What can I say dude? Guess I'm just irresistible” he smiled.

 

“I get it now. You know why you kept him around instead of you know ” Lip said putting out his cigarette.

 

Not this again. “I doubt that” he said looking at his brother expectantly.

 

“nah man it makes sense now for real.” he paused “ It's like when I date some annoying junior but she's fuckin hot and blows me into next week. Why not lock it down?”

 

“That what you're doin with Karen?”

 

Lip shrugged his shoulders “What works for you doesn't for me. Karen and me we are no strings attached. You got it down though by the looks of it”

 

“He is really fuckin hot” he said thinking about his boyfriend upstairs “I knew he would be worth the wait.” He was. He would have waited longer, chased longer. Mickey was everything.

 

“You were right dude just like you said you “tapped that sophomore ass” he said using finger quotes “more like trapped that sophomore ass am I right?”

 

He just laughed because his brother was too much sometimes.

 

“Still fuckin weird seein you goin steady though not gonna lie”

 

 

“It's weird for me too” he said taking a sip of his beer. “but like a said the longer the chase the better the payoff. Mickey was worth the wait trust me”

 

 

He slowly backed up until he met the wall. What just happened? Ian planned this? Is that what Lip just said? It sure as fuck sounded like it and did Ian really just agree that he was his bitch? He didn't flat out say that but it was pretty fuckin close. What did he mean about being right? Right about fucking what?

 

Fuck.

 

What was he doing? He didn't need this. Ian was a fucking asshole. How could he seriously say...I mean they just...and he....Fuck...

 

Was this a game? Cody was one thing but this was Ian. His Ian down there agreeing and saying things, things he didn't want to believe. He pressed the palm of his hand into his eyes and walked into the bedroom.

He wasn't sure what he should do. A part of him wanted to grab his shit and leave out the front door and just avoid Ian forever, but a stronger part felt like he needed confrontation. He wasn't a bitch, he wasn't someone people can just walk all over and talk shit about. “Tapped that”..what the fuck? He wasn't some fuckin conquest...was he?

 

Fuck!

 

He walked over to the bed and sat down listening to the sound of Lip and Ian laughing. He couldn't help but wonder now if they were still talking about him. He hated this feeling. He wanted to cry but he also wanted punch something. Being hurt like this was new to him like so many other things and he didn't know how to navigate the wave of emotions that was crashing down on him. He took in a deep breath and lay back on the bed, waiting for Ian to come upstairs.

 

“Yea ill just take your word for it” Lip laughed “or maybe the moaning explains it all”

 

He laughed and stood up from the table grabbing his beer “You have a serious fuckin problem you know that right?”

 

“whatever you say Romeo” Lip replied folding his arms and slouching on the table.

 

“I gotta go. Skate park tomorrow ?”

 

“You know it, bright and early”

 

He gave his brother a nod and ran up the stairs to his room. Mickey was laying on the bed staring quietly at the ceiling. He looked annoyed which made sense after the way the evening had gone.

“Hey. You ready for that shower?” he said sweetly sitting at the foot of the bed next to his boyfriends legs.

 

He lifted his head to look at Ian. He was smiling and his eyes were bright. He looked so fucking happy. That really pissed him off. He was up here acting like everything was peaches and fuckin cream when he just sat their and talked shit about him. How could he be so damn casual? Did he think he was stupid? Fuck. He wanted to say something but he was to mad to speak so he just turned over and shut his eyes.

 

Weird. He knew he was annoyed but he thought they had made up. He crawled on the bed and lay next to Mickey grabbing his shoulder to roll him over. Mickey was glaring at him silently and it was freaking him out so he did the only thing he could think of. He climbed on top of his boyfriend and kissed him deeply.

 

Fuck...He let Ian kiss him because he liked it. He liked Ian being on top of him, he liked the feeling of his chest pressing against his own and Ian fuckin knew it. Well not this time. He kissed back for a few seconds then shoved Ian off harshly causing him to fall off the bed.

 

“Jesus Mickey?” He snapped standing up from the floor staring at his boyfriend. “what the fuck's the matter with you?” he replied, irritated that he had been pushed away. Mickey had never been forceful towards him like that.

 

He scoffed and got up from the bed “What's the matter with me?” he replied “that seriously what you're goin with Gallagher?”

 

“Uh yea Mick you just pushed me onto the floor. What the fuck?”

 

He rubbed his nose “What can I say Ian? I forgot how fuckin irresistible you are” he said and pushed his boyfriend again. “fuck you”

 

Oh Fuck.

 

Mickey had heard him. God damn it...

He wasn't sure what to do.

Fuck!

Mickey was clearly angry enough to get physical with him but he wasn't phased by that, he was older and had the upper hand if needed. What did bother him was the look on his boyfriends face as he spoke. It was angry and hurt. The sadness in those blue eyes stung his heart. He reached out and grabbed Mickey's hands pulling him in close “Mick I..”

 

“Don't fuckin touch me” he shouted pulling away. He needed to stand his ground, if Ian got too close he would crumble and that was the whole reason they were fighting. “You really think that shit Ian?” he said rubbing his nose “Think you got a magic dick or somethin?”

 

“What? No Mickey please” he said waking over to his boyfriend. Mickey put his hand up in front of him to stop him from getting any closer. “I'm stupid Mick OK. I'm sorry”

 

“Fuck you Gallagher” he said reaching into his backpack and grabbing his cigarettes.

 

“Mick please..”

 

“Just leave me the fuck alone” he said and went to walk around Ian. He needed to leave at least for the moment. He couldn't think around Ian and he really needed to think.

 

Mickey was heading for the door and he felt his heart break. He quickly rushed over to the door standing in front of it.

 

“Ian...come on” he said pinching his nose with frustration “get out of my way”

 

“No”he said frantically blocking the door. He couldn't let him go. What if he didn't come back? “You can't Mick.”

 

Seriously? He took a step back and stared with wide eyes and a raised brow “The fuck I can't. Move or I'll make you move”

 

“Please talk with me. Don't...you can't just leave me” he said his voice starting to break. Fuck he was not going to cry, nope not gonna happen...that's what he told himself. “I didn't mean to hurt you it's just sometimes...”he paused not sure if he should continue or if he would be digging himself a bigger hole.

 

“Sometimes what?” he said raising his brow.

 

Fuck. He took a deep breath and scratched behind his neck nervously “Sometimes I don't think at all. I just go along with whatever you know?”

 

“No Ian I don't know. I feel like I don't fuckin know anything” he sighed and walked back to the bed. He could see Ian was upset..no not upset scared. He thought he was going to leave, like break up with him. Did he want to do that? It would be easier than this. He wasn't used to shit being this hard. Fuck.

“Why can't you just...I don't understand.” Damn it, he knew what he wanted to say but he was so flustered he couldn't get the fuckin words out. He breathed in deeply and looked up at his boyfriend. “Why can't you just be real?” he said sitting down on the bed.

 

“I am real Mickey” he said confused by the comment.

 

“the fuck does that even mean hmm? I can't keep up with you man. Why can't you just be you?”

 

He looked into Mickey's blue eyes and could feel sadness. He walked slowly over to the bed and sat down next to him. Mickey went to stand up but he grabbed his hand. “Stop” he said softly.

 

He looked down at Ian and rolled his eyes but sat back on the bed.

 

“I'm sorry. I really am Mick. I...”

 

He scoffed “You say that a lot you know that?”

 

He did know that but he meant it every time. He was an asshole and he knew it but he didn't want Mickey to get hurt because of it. For some reason lately it was harder to separate his persona of cool guy player from boyfriend and he had been fucking boyfriend up royally.

“I know” he replied and reached his hand out to touch Mickey's leg. He just needed the connection that was all.

 

“Are you out of your fuckin mind?” he said staring at his boyfriend with wide eyes. Was he really trying this shit right now?

 

“I didn't mean it like that” he said quickly. “ Mickey. I just got caught up in the moment downstairs and...I” he paused “I'm an asshole I know but please. I really do care about you. Believe me” he said moving his hand up to Mickey's face. He just wanted to touch him, to feel his warmth. It didn't have to be sexual, he just needed reassurance they were OK. He really fuckin needed it. “I do I..you're special remember?”

 

He sucked in his bottom lip and let out a small laugh. “Why?” he said swatting Ian's hand away. “Why am special Ian? Is it cause you think you can walk all over me? I'm that loser sophomore you got fuckin trained to follow you around? Or is it because you think I'm whipped on your fuckin dick?” he said bluntly “that why I'm so fuckin special?”

 

“No” he exclaimed honestly taken back by the boys words. “You're special because you the only one like you. I've never met anyone.. you're just...”

 

“You know what” he said putting up his hand. He was tired and wanted to go home but it was late and honestly he just wanted to go to sleep. “save it Gallagher. I don't wanna hear your voice anymore, I can't do this” he said softy. He could pretend to be a tough guy in the moment but he was hurt and wanted Ian to hold him but at the same time he wanted him to just go away. He wanted to scream at him and cry it was fuckin bullshit. Why do people want this shit? Books may not look at him the way Ian did but they didn't fuck with his heart either.

 

“You can't just decide this is over. You're not even giving me a chance to talk” he snapped because he was getting irritated now. This was their first real fight and he wanted it to really be over, not to fuckin go to bed and linger. “Just listen to me Mickey. I'm sorry OK. How many times do I have to say it?”

 

“Fine Ian . I get you're sorry but I'm still mad. I can be fuckin mad alright.”he sighed and leaned back on the bed. “I know that's news to you seeing as it not how you trained me but guess what? You're not fuckin irresistible” he replied rolling on his side facing the wall.

 

He didn't really have much else to say. He didn't want to argue and he didn't want to keep apologizing. He wanted to cuddle and go to bed. Mickey had every right to be mad but it was fucking weird to see him like this. He still felt like he was going to get up and leave. Leave him.

 

He stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. He didn't want to but he knew at least for a few minutes Mickey needed his space. He wouldn't let him leave because of his own insecurities so the least he could do is give him that. He shut off the light. “I'm sorry” he said softly and shut the door. He walked downstairs to grab the sleeping bag from under the stairs. He was 98% sure he was not going to be sleeping next to Mickey tonight. He walked into the kitchen and saw his brother sitting at the table smoking another cigarette.

 

“You OK?” Lip said looking up from his phone.

 

He didn't want to talk to him, this was his fault. Well partly...It was really his own. “I'm fine” he mumbled as he walked into the living room. His brother followed him.

 

“You sure? That was pretty intense”

 

He pulled out the sleeping bag then looked up at Lip. “You heard us?”

 

“I told you dude. You two are loud” he laughed.

 

OK. He was done. “if you could hear us then why the fuck are you asking me if I'm OK?” he snapped shutting the door.

 

“because dick, you're my brother and I care about you”

 

Funny. “If you really care then stay out of my business alright. I told you. You don't fuckin get it. Mickey is..” he paused because his brother was looking at him like he was crazy. “I really like him dude. Like fucking like like him not just his body and now he wont talk to me. He doesn't even want to be in the same fuckin room as me because he thinks this is all some master plan because he heard us talking”

 

Lip stared at him and he was waiting for him to say another stupid comment “That's how this started though right?” he said passing him his cigarette.

 

He took it and leaned against the wall taking a drag. He glanced to the ground then met with his brothers eyes. “No”

 

Lip shook his head and rubbed his hand across his face “You serious man?”

 

“Yea” he said softly “It was all bullshit OK. I didn't want you to think I went soft so” he trailed off.

 

“So you pretended to be a complete douche” Lip laughed.

 

“Why is that funny?”

 

“It's not that.” Lip replied “I actually thought you turned into a dog dude. I guess I'm kinda happy it was an act”

 

He stood up from the wall and walked over to his brother “Are you kidding me? I thought that's what you wanted to hear. I thought you were happy I just wanted to fuck everything that moved”

 

“Well yea man, but you're my brother I want you to be happy so if that;s a boyfriend and Milkovich actually does it for then that's more important.” his brother said “I still think he's a fuckin nerd though”

 

“He is but....”

 

“Yea I don't need to hear your love sonnet man” lip said walking over to the couch.

 

He rolled his eyes “just cool it with the sex talk alright. Can you do that please?”

 

“You got it man. Now go get you're man you prick”

 

He flipped his brother off then walked up the stairs with his sleeping bag in hand. He walked in the door and could hear Mickey's soft snores floating around the room. He lay the bag on the floor. He could easily just sleep in the bunk since Lip was sleeping on the couch and Carl was with his sister and her boyfriend camping but he wanted to be as close to Mickey as possible. He climbed on the bed careful not to wake his boyfriend. He scooted in close behind him and breathed in his scent. He always smelled like shampoo, either mint or eucalyptus he couldn't pin point it but it was perfect whatever it was. He lightly rest his hand on Mickey's side rubbing his thumb gently over the bunched material of his shirt. He took another deep breath and was about to sit up when Mickey reached behind him and grabbed his hand wrapping it around him. He could see he was still sound asleep but he would take it. He kissed the back of his neck and squeezed him gently. He hated the thought that if he woke up he would push him away. The thought that Mickey fell asleep with a heavy heart because he was an idiot and didn't know what to say to fix it was eating at him. He was here though. He was with him so at least he had that to hold onto. He took another deep breath and shut his eyes. He would fix this tomorrow, he had too.

 


	12. 0 Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey tries to figure out his emotions. Lip starts acting more like a big brother now that he knows how Ian really feels. Ian come to terms with something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting guys. Got a few works going trying to update at least once a week but failing miserably. This chapter was needed and it will make the rest of the story more impactful. I just need to say this one thing....For those readers who see this back and forth struggle Ian is facing with his emotions and personality I'm sorry to say it's not over yet and sadly he digs himself deeper. He knows what he wants but doesn't know the right way to get it. He knows how he feels but doesn't know how to show it now that he is in a real domestic relationship, not chasing his crush. He's caught between his two worlds and is trying to figure his shit out but he's a dick & his friends are assholes. He's dating someone younger than him and completely different from anything he's liked before. It's just #complicated.

He squeezed his pillow tightly and pressed his head into it’s folds not yet ready to start the day. He was startled awake when the warm material moved underneath him. He blinked his eyes a few time adjusting to the morning light filling the room and discovered he wasn’t laying on his pillow, he was laying on his boyfriend. He had him in a tight grip and what he thought was a soft  pillow was actually Ian’s chest. Fuck.

 

He was still upset. He didn’t want to be tangled up in his boyfriend's limbs hearing the sound of his heart beating against his cheek. It was nice and comforting and normally he would just close his eyes and snuggle closer but not now. After last night it seemed like everything was fake and he didn’t want to be touched or touch Ian, not yet. He quickly sat up waking his boyfriend with his movements.

 

“Hey” he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He reached out to touch Mickey’s shoulder. “You sleep OK?”

 

He shrugged away Ian’s hand and quicklky stood up from the bed. “I’m gonna shower. You got a towel?”

 

He stood up and walked over to his boyfriend. “They’re in the bathroom babe. How about I join you?”

 

“No thanks” he replied and walked out shutting the door behind him.

  
  


Fuck, Mickey was still pissed off. He didn’t want to spend his whole weekend fighting. Mickey wasn’t leaving and that was good but now he was acting like he wanted nothing to do with him. He rubbed his forehead with frustration. He was an idiot, he knew it. He couldn’t help it. There was an overwhelming urge to impress and to be the cool person at all times, it’s just part of who he was. He had been that guy for so long. Now he had Mickey. He was in a relationship, like a real one. It was his idea and he wasn’t changing his mind but he was predicting he would fuck it up. He came pretty close last night and even now he was waiting for Mickey to decide he was over it. It was a lingering feeling that was only made stronger when the boy shied away from his touch.

 

He snatched some pants from the floor and walked over to his dresser to grab a shirt. Fuck. This was bullshit! He hated not being able to fix it. He was always able to do something but for once the cards were in Mickey’s hands and it was driving him crazy. He pulled on his clothes and grabbed his phone before heading downstairs. His brother was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cheerios.

 

“Yo” Lip said looking up from his cereal. “You figure your shit out?”

 

He grabbed the carton of orange juice from the fridge and slammed it down on the counter before reaching in the strainer for a glass. “Nope” he said shortly filling up his glass. He took a sip and looked at his brother. “He’s still actin like I have the fuckin plague.” He topped off his juice then put the carton back in the fridge. He leaned against the counter taking short sips. “God I fucking hate this” he sighed setting his drink down and walking over to the table to grab a cigarette from his brothers pack.

 

Lip laughed “I bet man. You’re pretty used to getting your way.”

 

He rolled his eyes “Shut up dude it’s not even  like that” he said sitting down. “I just want to touch him you know but he doesn’t want me too...you don’t get how weird that is”

 

“Not really. Girls like when I touch them” his brother laughed “Seriously though, the kid likes you just let him do his thing. It will be fine.”

 

“Yea? It doesn’t fuckin feel like it.”

 

“Trust me Bro. I bet most of it is in your head anyway. I don’t care what you think that kid is whooped on you. Even if you are an ass”

 

He took a drag of his cigarette and stared at his shoes for a moment, trying too believe his brothers words. He looked up just in time to see a fully dressed Mickey making his way down the stairs. 

“Hey Mick. You hungry? I can make you something?”

 

He looked over at Ian then glanced to Lip who was sitting across from him. He looked like he was trying to avoid his gaze so he assumed the guy heard their fight. Either that or Ian was down hear talking about him again, he didn’t know what to expect any more. “I’m good” he said walking over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

 

“We can always stop somewhere on the way to the park instead if you want” he said eagerly trying to get something more than an annoyed look and short sentences from his boyfriend.

 

“Said I’m good man.” he replied because he didn’t want Ian to do anything for him, except leave him alone. He wanted to pack his shit and leave so badly but he didn’t want to leave Ian and he knew that’s how the guy would see it. Even if he was mad he didn’t want to hurt him. He walked over to the table and sat down reaching over to grab one of Lips cigarettes. He looked at him daring the guy to say something, instead Lip pushed the pack forward. He pulled out a smoke and pressed it between his lips, grabbing a lighter from his pants.

 

“So” Lip said looking between him and Ian. “We gonna head out soon or…”

 

He looked at glanced at Mickey before putting out his cigarette. “Uh I don’t know. We should probably go tomorrow or somethin, maybe watch a movie instead? What do you think Mick?”

 

Now he cared about his opinion? He  cared about whether or not the shit he did had any affect on him instead of just going with what the fuck ever so he could feel cool. “By all means Gallagher don’t let me stop you” he said with annoyance taking a drag “I’m down for whatever just fuckin figure it out and let me know.” He didn’t think about it until the words left his mouth but they were meant to answer more than one question. He stood up from the table because he couldn’t stand the broken look on Ian’s face. He wanted to walk over and give him a kiss but couldn’t bring himself to. Every time he thought he could be over it he heard Ian talking about him “trained” I mean really? Ian said he didn’t mean it. He said he was special and he REALLY wanted to believe him but then those words played in his head and he was back to square one. He walked over to the front door and opened it to finish his smoke outside.

 

“Fuck” Ian shouted jumping up from his chair. “Still think it’s in my fuckin mind man? He hates me”

 

“Relax Bro.” Lip said standing up and walking over to him and resting his hand on his shoulder. “You’re right kid is pretty pissed but he’s here dude. He’s just mad, you gotta let it pass.”

 

“I should go talk to him” he said shrugging of Lips hand and walking to the door.

 

‘Whoa man hold the fuck up” his brother said pulling him back. Lip shook his head. “Ian. My brother. I’m telling you this cause I love you alright. You have like 0 chill dude. You need to back up, take a breath and give the kid his space, trust me”

 

“Trust you?” he said with a small laugh. “Why the hell would I trust you? You’ve never been in a real relationship in your life.”

 

“Not true & you know it” Lip said and walked over to the stairs. “They’re actually pretty similar once you get passed the whole loser..I mean nerd thing. I tried to tell you, Milkovich's, gotta know what you’re getting into.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

Lip laughed “It means you don’t want to make them mad. At least Mickey doesn’t fuckin throw shit” 

 

He raised his brow and tilted his head “ not yet...”

 

His brother shook his head and smiled. “Just chill man. I’m gonna grab my board and we can bounce yea?”

 

“Cool dude” 

 

“Hey” Lip called from the top of the stairs. “Don’t go out there”

 

“I won’t just hurry the fuck up. I need to catch some air like yesterday.” He leaned against the counter and pulled out his phone. He texted to Cody to make sure he was meeting them at the skatepark. He thought about telling him about his fight with Mickey, he was his best friend but for some reason it didn’t feel right. He shove his phone in his pocket and waited. After about 5 minutes Mickey walked in the door.

 

“You guys ready or what man?”

 

He tried to focus on what Lip told him. He needed to just be himself and stop trying to fix it. Just be cool. “Yea just waiting on Lip then we can head out” he replied then walked into the living room to sit down on the couch.

 

He sat down at the table contemplating what to do. He was about to spend the whole day with Ian. There was no way he could stay mad at him all day right? It almost felt like this shit was out of his control. All these emotions were taking over and running his body like a puppet while he just sat back and watched. 

 

After what seemed like an eternity but was only about 10 minutes Lip walked into the living room. “Alright dude lets do this”

He stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen grabbing his board that was leaning against the wall. He looked over at Mickey who was typing on his phone..probably Svetlana. “You ready Mick?”

 

He looked up from his phone and saw Lip & Ian standing there boards under their arms ready to go. “Yea let’s go” he replied standing up from the chair. He followed Lip outside leaving Ian to lock the door. They wordlessly made their way down the stairs then the two brothers dropped their boards on the asphalt and pushed off. He didn’t care about keeping up with them. He knew where they were going. He didn’t have to anyway because Ian kept stopping every time they got to far. Normally he would find that sweet but right now it just made him feel like a bitch. He wanted to yell at him to just fuckin go but instead lit up a cigarette and continued following behind them.

 

He saw Cody as they walked up waiting for them and the empty bowl. He walked over and gave him a bro hug then threw his board on the ground. He jumped on and pushed his foot against the pavement to get his momentum going. He needed this right now. His wheels on the concrete always grounded him, the rush of doing a trick reminded him things would be OK. He started his usual routine of skating back and forth from one side of the bowl to the other until he was rolling from one side to the other. He decided to do and oldie but goodie, the trick he did when Mickey first saw him skate, it was one of his favorites.  He picked up his speed moving from one side to the other until he came down fast. He pushed out on his board and jumped into the air. He spread his legs widely then grabbed onto the middle of the board. He  looked over at his boyfriend briefly. Mickey was leaning against the wall but he wasn’t looking at him, instead he was looking off into the park, no emotion on his his face. Man he really just wanted to…..”Ow Fuck”

He cursed. He was caught of guard and grabbed the board in the wrong place throwing off his landing and causing him to wipe out. “God damn it” he said standing up and wiping off his pants. He kicked his board angrily and pressed his fingers into his eyes rubbing them with frustration. What the fuck man? Did that really just happen like seriously, just what he needed another ding to his pride.

 

“Hey. You ok” He said running over to his boyfriend and placing his hand on his shoulder. Guess there was a first for everything but seeing Ian topple off his board was not something expected to see.

 

He looked over at Mickey. “Yea I’m fine. I was just distracted” he said dejectedly then turned to walk over to his board. He was beyond embarrassed. He didn’t crash, wipe out... no he was good at this shit. He should have been able to do that fucking trick in his sleep but he was thinking about something else. He was thinking about Mickey and how much he wanted to be the center of his world again. He wanted to see him smile not just be there. He was thinking about the right thing at the wrong time.

 

Fuck. He knew he was the reason Ian wasn’t paying attention. Their fight was the only explanation everything else was fine. He walked over to the older boy who was standing on his board tilting it from side to side.

“How many times you done that trick man? You’d think you’d know it by now” he laughed playfully.

 

He stopped and flipped up his board.”It’s not as easy as it looks” he replied. 

 

“Oh really, cause i was thinkin you guys were just pretending it was hard” he said sarcastically.

 

He tilted his head down and looked at his boyfriend. He saw a glimpse of a smile and felt like he could breath again. “Yea you wanna try?” he said walking closer to Mickey.

 

He was caught off guard by the question, especially after the conversation from yesterday and being told basically to mind his own business. He looked over and saw Lip and Cody leaning against the wall staring at them. “nah man, i’m good. I’ll leave that shit to you cool kids right?” he said with a smile.

 

“Come on Mick. Just give it a shot” he said letting his board hit the ground. “I’ll be right here with you if you’re worried about falling”

 

He felt himself blush and rubbed his nose “I’m not gonna fuckin fall” he replied convincing himself as he said it. He looked into Ian’s eyes and saw what drew him in from the beginning. He saw the softness and the gentle side mixed with the cocky skater, rebel mentality. When mixed together it was the perfect cocktail to get him drunk like now. Ian was extending his hand out to him as he he steadied the board with his foot.

 

“Come on Babe” he said sweetly raising his brow.

 

He bit his lip pulling it between his teeth in contemplation “Fine. Let’s see what all the fuckin fuss is about” he replied and went to step on Ian’s board. He set the one foot down and felt it wobble making him nervous. He really didn’t want to fall on his ass. He glanced at Ian who had a wide smile and his green eyes were fixed on him. He took a deep breath and stepped on. The board shifted under him but Ian kept it from rolling away.

 

“Ready?” 

 

“Yea” he replied praying he wouldn’t make a fool of himself in front of everyone. Ian took his foot off the board and it started to wobble under his weight. He tried to adjust his footing but that only made it move more. Forget it. He was having problem just standing, how was he actually supposed to move. “Yeah no.. this shit’s not my thing man” he said as he contemplated stepping of the board.

 

“What? Don’t be like Mick” He said touching his boyfriend shoulder “You’re doing great”

 

“I’m not doin anything”

 

He laughed. His boyfriend really was fucking adorable and seeing him standing on his skateboard just amplified everything. “Here. Hold my arm” he said stepping next Mickey and grabbing his waist.

 

He felt like such a chick but reached his arm out resting his hand on Ian’s shoulder. He slowly started feeling the board move below him and saw they were going forward. Ian’s hand went from his waist to his back as he steadied himself. ‘I’m gonna fuckin fall on my  damn ass man” he said with a small laugh.

 

“Shut up Mick you’re doin fine. Just hold on and try and put your foot on the ground.”

 

He looked down and rolled his eyes taking one foot off the board. There was a slight shift and he thought he would fall but Ian was right there making sure he kept his balance. His foot touched the ground and he knew what to do next. He timidly pushed his foot against the ground and then he was moving. He gripped Ian’s shoulder tightly as he slowly moved from from one side of the bowl to the other.

 

“See” he said stopping Mickey and grabbing his waist with both hands. “Not so hard is it?” 

 

He stepped down off the board and suddenly felt shy again. Ian was looking at him like he was the only person in the park. Like his friends hadn’t been watching him try and teach him to skate. He was looking at him like he was special again and suddenly nothing else mattered. He wanted to start over from this moment. “I don’t see myself on a magazine cover or anything” he replied.

 

“What you wouldn’t pose with me? Wouldn’t be my arm candy?” he said taking in the way Mickey was looking at him. It was with that shy smile and flirtatious stare that made him so irresistible.

 

He wondered if Ian knew he did that, spoke in the future tense. He did it a lot and for someone who had never dated before it took him by surprise. He loved it but it always caught him off guard.

 

“Wouldn’t wanna get in the way of your fanclub” he replied. He knew that sounded bitchy and he wasn’t really mad anymore but he was still insecure in his way.

 

“You’re my number 1 fan Mick” he said grabbing Mickey’s hand and rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. He glanced to the ground then back up at his boyfriend. “You’re all I need”

 

Fuck. He pulled his hand back and raised both hands to Ian head pulling him forward into a kiss. Ian’s hands snaked around his waist pulling him in closer. His ran his fingers through Ian red hair as his tongue traced around his mouth. 

 

“Mickey” he sighed into the boy’s mouth as they made out. “I’m sorry”

 

“Mm” he hummed because he was over it. He didn’t need any more apologies. “I know” he said softly before moving his mouth to Ian’s neck.

 

He felt butterflies again under Mickey’s touch. He never wanted to be denied this feeling again. When Mickey wanted him it was more addicting than any drug and more intense than any trick. It was a feeling he’d never felt before. He grabbed Mickey’s head lifting it up to meet his lips once again. “I meant what I said” he sighed softly staring at his boyfriend“You really are special to me Mickey. I don’t know why, I just love everything thing about you.” He trailed small kisses up his neck biting his earlobe gently. “ I love you.” he didn’t even think as the words slipped from his mouth. He knew it was true but maybe now, today after everything it was a bad idea. He lifted his head and looked at Mickey who was staring at him with wide eyes.

 

“Wait wait... What did you say?” he stammered because he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. It sounded like Ian said something serious, something he felt but wasn’t sure how to process. This was Ian Gallagher though, he didn’t say those things did he?

 

He looked away nervously then his eyes met with his boyfriends. “I said I love you Mickey”

 

Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuck. Holy shit that happened. This wass happening. “Ian I..”

 

“You don’t have to say anything OK. I just....” he paused and ran his hand through his hair. “I just do so now you know” he replied. 

 

He shifted uncomfortably because he wasn’t sure he wanted to go there yet. He felt the same, he realized that last night when his heart felt like it was falling apart. Love would be the only reason. That was hard to deal with though, was he ready to take this step? He needed time. “It’s not that”

 

“No. I told you it’s OK Mick alright” he said trying to masquerade the disappointment that Mickey didn’t immediately repeat his words. It was OK though. That’s not why he said it.he said it because he felt it and it just slipped out. Now it was out there, it didn’t need to be a big deal. “I’m kind of over this” he said gesturing around the park. “You sure you don’t wanna get somethin to eat? I know a place that makes the best belgian waffles you ever tasted”

 

He likcked his lips and looked up at his boyfriend. “That right Gallager?”

 

He tucked his board under his arm and draped his other over Mickey’s shoulder then turned to him. “Sure is Milkovich. It’s pretty much a fact rather than a matter of opinion. What do you say?”

 

“Dude that shit was crazy. What the fuck bro” Lip said punching him in the shoulder.

 

He shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head. “ It was bound to happen at least once, gotta make it fair for you guys”

 

Cody looked over at him and rolled his eyes. “So who’s next? I didn’t walk over here to just stand around.”

 

Ian pulled him closer then looked down at him.. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it” he said because he knew this was something they had planned.

“You guys have fun. Mickey and I are gonna go to Patsies and get some breakfast”

 

“Dude lame” Cody sighed tossing his cigarette to the ground and folding his arms. “You guys can eat later. It’s not like food is going anywhere”

 

“Let him half his fun man” Lip said nudging his best friend. “Better bring me home a fuckin waffle cause I know that’s what you’re gettin”

 

“I might” he said with a wink of his eye. “Come on babe, let’s get out of here”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Just Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey needs to have a talk with Ian so he plans a movie night. Just the two of them....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying guys lol. I have a lot of WIPs but i like it that way. Keeps me busy. My goal is weekly updates at the least. I hope it was worth the wait xoxo.
> 
> "You come over unannounced  
> Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
> Where you are ain't where it's at you see, you're making me  
> Laugh out when you strike your pose  
> Take off all your preppy clothes  
> You know, you're not fooling anyone  
> When you've become
> 
> Somebody else 'round everyone else  
> You're watchin' your back like you can't relax  
> You're tryin' to be cool  
> You look like a fool to me"

He lay there staring at the ceiling waiting for the alarm to go off and his house to come alive. Almost 2 weeks had gone by and Mickey still hadn’t returned his sentiment, it was probably too much for him. Fuck he was stupid. Why did he think that would be OK after the fight they had? Why didn’t he just keep it to himself until things were back to normal instead of blurting it out the moment the boy gave him an inch? At first it didn’t bother him that Mickey didn’t say it back. He told himself that it didn’t matter because he loved him, it did though. It mattered a lot and now as he lay next to his boyfriend in his bed he really needed to hear the words. He turned on his side and wrapped his arms under his boyfriends pulling him back against him and sniffed his hair. He always smelled so good like a spring day or fresh linen..like Mickey.

 

His eyes fluttered open and he felt strong arms around him. He reached up and placed his hands over Ian’s turning his head to the side. Ian was staring at him, his eyes were soft and his face was expressionless. “Hey. You OK man” he said lifting his hand to touch his boyfriend's face.

 

“Yea I’m fine Mick” he said realizing he must look upset. He let a smile form across his face and leaned over to press his lips against Mickey’s. The boy grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in closer. He moved one hand from his boyfriend's waist down to his boxers massaging the growing hard on in his pants.

 

“Mm” he hummed into the kiss as Ian touched him.

 

“I wanna fuck you” he sighed pulling away from the kiss and climbing on top of Mickey. 

 

“Yea?” he said softly staring into the green fields of Ian’s eyes. He was always mesmerized when he looked at Ian. The boys gaze was so powerful sometimes it made him forget anything and everything.

 

“Yea” he replied then brushed his lips against Mickey’s. He moved his hand over Mickey’s chest planting tiny kisses along side. He rest his chin on his stomach and looked up through his lashes. “I wanna make love to you” he said barely above a whisper. He couldn’t help it. Sure it sounded cheesy but he didn’t want to fuck Mickey anymore, what they had was bigger than that. He knew it...eventually Mickey would. For now he just wanted to show that he meant it.

 

His breath hitched at the words as Ian’s eyes met with his. He still hadn’t worked up the courage to say it. To say ‘I love you too’. He did, but he was scared. He wasn’t sure if ready to give away that much power . That was how he saw it. Once the feeling was known then Ian would know he held his heart in his hands. He didn’t want to hurt Ian but he was torn on if he trusted him with his heart. He stared silently at Ian for a moment and could see the emotion in his eyes as he waited for a response. “C’mere” he said reaching for his boyfriend and ushering him into a kiss that hopefully conveyed what he was feeling.

 

He returned the kiss hungrily sucking on Mickey’s lips and circling his tongue with his own. He lifted his head pulling away and slowly made his way back to his boyfriend's stomach. He reached out and grabbed the elastic of Mickey’s boxers pulling the thin material down slowly as he trailed kisses along his waist. 

 

He kicked his boxers on the floor and fixed his gaze with Ians. The older boy stood up on his knees and pulled down his boxers. Ian pushed his legs apart as he crawled between them kissing the inside of his thigh. His touch was gentle and it was making his heart race. Ian always did that..gave him butterflies but this. this was different. His boyfriend was kissing his skin and looking at him like he was pristine, like he was perfect. He watched as Ian lined himself against him and pushed in slowly. “Mmm” he moaned licking his lips.

 

He didn’t say a word as he entered his boyfriend. He didn’t need to. Instead he watched as Mickey’s eyes closed and he sucked his lip between his teeth. He leaned down and kissed him pumping into him again.

 

“uh..Ian.” he cried out and reached his hands up to his boyfriend's shoulders pulling him down.

 

He thrust into him harder this time earning fingers digging into his back.

 

“Please.” Mickey whispered wanting to feel Ian again and again. 

 

Wordlessly he buried his face in the crook of Mickey’s neck and began pumping into him hard and fast. “Fuck” he sighed unable to stifle himself any longer. He left one last kiss on his boyfriend's neck then sat up lifting Mickey legs to his shoulders and grabbing his waist pulling his body down into his movements.

 

“Mm fuck..uh” he moaned as Ian pounded his ass, his fingers pressing hard into his sides. He arched his back trying to push himself down more on his boyfriends cock. He wanted to feel him hard and deep.

 

He could see the neediness in Mickey’s eyes and wanted to give him what he was craving. Sometimes Mickey was too shy to ask for it but he knew the boy well enough that he didn’t need to. He pulled out and heard and small whimper escape his boyfriend's lips. He quickly grabbed the boy and flipped him over so that he was on his stomach. He leaned over and kissed the nape of his neck. “This what you want?” he said lowly before sitting up. “On your knees” 

 

He quickly gets on his hands and knees ready to be fucked. Ian kisses his back then without warning thrusts into him. “Yes Ian fuck..” he cries out. His boyfriend grips his waist and pulls him down onto his cock as he pumps into him hard. He feels like he’s going to break into a million pieces but he loves it. He falls down on his elbows ass up as Ian fills him up again and again.

 

“So tight Mick. Sooo good” he groans as he watches his dick move in and out of the boys ass. Fuck it never gets old. He’s just too fucking hot. He feels the tingling in his balls and reaches under his boyfriend to pump his dick.

 

“Fuck” he moans and licks his lips. Ian is stroking him and hitting his prostate at just the right angle and he knows he’s done for..”I’m gonna cum” he sighs into the pillow. Ian fucks into him harder. He buries his face letting out a long groan spilling hot streams of cum onto Ian’s hand. 

 

He thrust in one more time then pulls out quickly milking his dick on his boyfriend's back.

 

He can feel the warmth pool up on his back. It’s so dirty but fuck it turns him on. He collapses when Ian lets go of his ass and stands up from the bed. He watches as his boyfriend pulls on his boxers and walks over to his dresser. “Uh..you gonna take care of your mess man?” he says with a light laugh resting his head on his hands.

 

“Maybe.” he replied reaching into his drawer “I might just leave you like that. You look so pretty”

 

“Yea not gonna happen. Come on Ian” he huffs because as hot as it was in the moment, it feels weird and is starting to annoy him.

 

“What I can’t mark my territory?” he says grabbing a towel from his pile of laundry. “How else are people going to know you’re mine?”

 

“What? Shut up man. What are you a fuckin dog?” he laughed snatching the towel from Ian’s hands and trying wipe off his back. “God damn it Ian..”

 

“Fine” he says and walks over to his boyfriend taking the towel from his hands and wiping the mess he made from his back. “Probably gonna need a shower too”

 

“No shit” he said sitting up and stretching his neck. He watched his boyfriend rummage through his drawers and bit the inside of his cheek hesitantly “ so I was thinkin…”  he brought his hand up to scratch the back of his neck “maybe you could come to my place after school instead of you know goin’ to the skatepark and we could watch a movie.”

 

He smiled curiously as he pulled out a clean change of clothes. “ Yea Mick? What did you have in mind?”

 

He shrugged his shoulders. He really really wanted Ian to watch Twilight with him but he was afraid to ask not sure how Ian would react. He had learned 3 things about Ian in the few months they had been dating. A was he could be the sweetest person he had ever met. He could make him feel special like he hung the moon and take care of his every need  B. He could also be an asshole saying and doing things without thinking and make him feel like the insecure nerd he tried not to be and lastly and the most annoying, he didn’t seem to know the difference between being cool and being a jerk especially when he was around his friends. That was proven the first time he spent the night and even a few times since. Ian wasn’t perfect, he knew that, neither was he. Nobody was. The whole point of a relationship was accepting someone for everything including their flaws but that didn’t mean he liked it. He didn’t like that he couldn’t share the things he loved without second guessing himself, like now.

 

“Mick?” 

 

“huh?” he said looking up at his boyfriend.

 

“I said what do you want to watch” he replied walking over to the door.

 

He stood up from the bed and reached for the change of clothes in his backpack. “I don’t know man I was thinking maybe..” he paused. “I think you would like Twilight” he said finally pulling his clothes from his bag and looking over at his boyfriend. “I’ve been waiting to watch it cause I thought maybe..”

 

”OK” he said and turned to head for the bathroom. He was over the whole vampire thing, he could honestly care less about them and that wasn’t changing. Mickey liked it though and that wasn’t changing either so what the hell right?

 

“Wait what?” he said following Ian and closing the bathroom door behind him. “It’s really that easy? You’re not gonna give me shit?” he knew he should just take the win but he was expecting more resistance.

 

“Yea Mick. You wanna watch it then we’ll watch it.” he replied taking off his boxers “we can order chinese or somethin” he said with a smile stepping into the shower letting the water run down his back.

 

“That’s sounds nice” Mickey replied as he undressed and stepped in next to his boyfriend “uh. just the two us right?” he said feeling the need to clarify. He knew Ian came with two shadows pretty much at all times but he really just wanted to cuddle on the couch and watch  _ his _ movie with  _ his _ boyfriend.

 

“Of course babe” he said reaching a soapy hand out and rubbing his boyfriend's cheek “Now get over here” he grabbed Mickey by the waist and pulled him into a deep kiss as the water washed over both of them.

 

*****

 

“I don't know how you can eat that shit” he says to his friend as he pokes the peaches in his fruit cup. Today the school was serving greasy pizza or what they considered a burger and fries but the meat looked and smelled like plastic.

 

“It’s good. Be quiet and eat fruit” Svetlana replied before taking a bite of her burger.

 

“Don’t complain to me when you feel like shit later”

 

“I do not complain. You Mickey complain for the both of us yes?” she smiled and raised her brow.

 

“Fuck you. If you weren’t so fuckin weird I’d have nothing to complain about” he teased and threw the foil from his cup at his friend and it landed in her ketchup.

 

“You are man child”

 

“Milkovich!” Lips voice echoed through his ears .

 

“Speaking of child” Svetlana said rolling her eyes.

 

He smiled at his friend and watched as his boyfriend walked over to the table, his two dogs following close behind. Things had gotten a little bit better. Lip still teased him and so did Cody but the sex jokes had stopped for the most part and Lip at least seemed to try and be halfway civil. Cody though...well he was just a bitch. That didn’t seem like it was changing anytime soon.

 

“Hey Mick” Ian said sweetly sitting down next to his boyfriend. He leaned over and gave him a kiss. He didn’t care, let someone say something. They wouldn’t. He placed his hand on Mickey’s thigh briefly then twisted open the cap on his Dr. Pepper. “So how’s your day goin?” he said before taking a sip of his soda.

 

He speared a peach on his fork and brought it to his lips. “Not bad, boring really.” he said simply. He pulled the fruit of the fork with his teeth “ready for the day to be over honestly. Been goin over the same shit all week doin SAT prep. Shit’s fuckin exhausting.”

 

“ I remember, fuckin sucks. You’ll do great though don't worry.” he replied trying to lift his boyfriends mood. 

 

“I’m not worried. I just wish I could take the fuckin test now instead of spending all this time preparing for it. Got my AP exams done already it’s stupid I have to wait for the shit” he sighed. “We still down for tonight?” he said changing the subject from school. Don’t get him wrong he loved school, but he was tired of his teachers going through the same material over and over trying to drill it into their brains. If you didn’t understand get a fuckin tutor. Why did he have to sit there bored  out of his mind while his teachers explained the same thing in 5 different way? Fucking stupid. He looked over at Ian for an answer.

 

“Yea Mick” he replied then looked over at his friend who was giving him the look. He rolled his eyes “Gonna hit the skate park first though..”

 

He took a sip of his powerade and glanced over at Cody who had a smug look on his face. Fucking asshole. He thought Ian would come over right after, that’s what they agreed on but he should have known he couldn’t skip out on his stupid friends. He took another sip of his drink and licked his lips “ OK, but then..”

 

“Then I’ll be by after like I said” he replied before taking a bite of his pizza. “You know you should  just come with us to the skatepark babe then we could go back to your place after” 

 

“I don’t really wanna do that though.” he replied picking at his fruit with his fork “ I like watching you and everything but..”

 

“ Whatever it’s fine” he replied trying not to be a dick but he loved when Mickey watched him. Skating and Mickey were two things he loved together. He understood that the kid got bored. He had shown him a few things but Mickey was not meant to ride a board, he wasn’t into it. That was OK though, he still wanted him to cheer him on.

 

“K…”he said standing up from the table, his friend doing the same.

“I’m gonna go to the library. I’ll see you tonight?” 

 

“Yup” he replied taking another bite of his pizza. 

 

“OK then..” he said taking in deep breath and turning to walk away.

 

He didn’t want him to leave. He wanted to just sit in the cafeteria and cuddle with him until he squeezed out the words he wanted to hear. “Mick” he said reaching out and grabbing his boyfriends arm. Mickey turned to look at him his brow raised “Text me?”

 

He nodded and turned to walk out the door throwing his half eaten fruit cup in the trash on the way out.

 

They were walking down the hallway when he felt his friend staring at him. “What? Why are you staring at me? It’s fuckin creepy”

 

“You don’t seem happy. Orange boy being jerk?”

 

He shrugged his shoulders. “No..I mean it’s not that.” he said. “You wanna go to the bleachers?”

 

“I thought you wanted library”

 

“I lied c’mon” he said turning down the hallway to the main entrance. They walked down the front steps and around the school to the bleachers. He lit up a cigarette and took a long drag.

 

“Why are we here?” Svetlana said snatching the cigarette from his lips.

 

“Ian told me he loved me” he said softly “I uh...I didn’t say it back”

 

“When?”

 

“About 2 weeks ago and now things just seem weird.” he replied taking back his smoke. He took a drag and blew the smoke out slowly as he leaned his head back to stare at the sky “It’s like he’s trying too hard one moment then he’s bitter the next I don’t know. It’s probably in my head.”

 

“You love him?”

 

He looked at his friend and rubbed his nose “maybe...I don’t know”

 

“Does he make you smile, make you feel electric with his touch? Do you wish you had more time together like what you have is never enough. Do you feel this with Orange Boy?”

 

“Yea man” he replied without hesitation. He felt that way and more. He wanted to spend all his time with Ian if he could. When it was just them it was perfect he was like his best friend and even when he found things stupid or weird he still entertained his opinion. When it was just them it was perfect. He wanted more of that.

 

“You feel it then.. electric. This is love yes? Why do you not say it back?”

 

He scratched the back of his neck contemplating his answer. It just didn’t feel right. Weren’t these things supposed to happen at the perfect moment? They had barely made up from a fight that really hurt him so how was that the right moment? “I just...It didn’t seem right I guess. It would have been forced you know?”

 

‘But you love him?”

 

“I do” he said the realization smacking him in the face. He knew it before sure but telling someone else was admitting it on a deeper level.

 

“I think Orange boy is hurt but he pretends. You need to talk with him. Figure out where you stand.”

 

“I was planning on it tonight. That’s why I wanted to talk to you.” he took a the final drag from his cigarette and tossed it on the ground. “ I needed to be sure before I said it”

 

“You are sure now?”

 

“I am. I’m gonna tell him tonight”

 

****

 

“Dude stop checking your phone. What are you Cinderella” Cody says walking up and patting him on the back.

 

“I told Mick I’d come over so I should probably get going” he replied picking up his board. 

 

“Really Ian? Just relax and skate dude. You can go over there anytime, the night is young” Cody replied. “He knows who you are, he can’t really get upset about it.”

 

That was true...kind of. Mickey did know that skating was his life and he also knew he usually skated for hours. Cody was right, he couldn’t really be upset. It would be like if he got upset he stayed out at the library. He wasn’t ditching him, he was just going to show up a little later. It should be fine.

 

****

 

It was almost 6pm and he hadn’t heard anything from Ian. They texted earlier after the conversation at lunch and things seemed fine. He sent him a few messages over the last hour but no response. He wondered if maybe his phone died. No. He probably just got caught up with his fucking friends at the skatepark. That was annoying but it was bound to happen, wasn’t the first time. As long as he showed up it was OK. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to Family Guy and waited to hear from his boyfriend.

 

*****

 

He walked over to his water bottle wiping his face with his shirt. He took a sip and leaned against the wall. He heard his phone going off next to his backpack and knew it was Mickey. He  grabbed it and unlocked the screen to see several messages. So far so good. Mickey had come to the fact he was still at the skatepark so that was good he didn’t think he was ditching him. He looked at the timestamp and it was almost 3 hours ago. 

 

Fuck….

 

His stupid phone was just reminding him he had messages. He went to reply when his brother walked up and smacked him on the back. That was a good run man. It’s almost 9, we hit it hard.”

 

“It’s really almost 9?” he said looking at the time. Yup it was 8:50pm. “I gotta get out of here man Mickey’s not gonna be happy if he thinks I blew him off”

 

‘Wow Gallagher. I never thought I’d see the day where you would be the one that was dick whipped. Usually the opposite.” Cody said walking up behind them.

 

His brother let out a short laugh and he rolled his eyes. He wasn’t whipped. “Just because I don’t want drama doesn’t mean I’m whipped alright”

 

“No you want ass” Cody said with a smile “and if you make Mickey mad he’ll close off the honey pot am I right?” his friend turned to look at Lip. “Isn’t that what happened last time?”

 

His eyes went wide as he turned to his brother. He shoved Lip in the chest “You fuckin told him about our fight?”

 

“I’m wondering why you didn’t tell me. I’m your best friend man” Cody said crossing his arms.

 

He glared at his brother then back over to his friend “I didn’t tell you because it was private. It was between me and Mickey.”

 

“And Lip” his ex said smugly.

 

“Yea. Won’t make that mistake again. Seriously dude what the fuck?” he exclaimed turning his gaze back to his brother.

“What man? It was weird seeing you all domestic and fuckin falling apart and shit.” his brother said defensively “I didn’t think it was a big deal, i honestly figured you already told him”

 

Damn it. He had him there. He usually told Cody everything. “ Fine fuck. Whatever.” he said rubbing his forehead. “Just because that happened doesn’t mean I’m fucking whipped alright. I don’t bow down to anyone” he replied.

 

“Then let’s go grab a beer” Cody replied.

 

“I can’t do that though. I..”

 

“Am whipped?” Cody said raising his brow.

 

He really wanted to slap his friend with his fucking skateboard. He knew just the right buttons to push.

 

“Fuck it” he said tucking his board under his shoulder. “Let’s go get some beers”

 

‘You really wanna do that bro? Maybe we can just get like a 24 pack or somethin”

 

“Why you gotta ruin it dude?” Cody said punching his brother in the shoulder. 

 

“What man? We can get Fiona to buy us some beer and then we can go to Mickey’s. Works for everyone right?” Lip says looking at him.

 

“Yea I guess that works” he replied, grateful to not be going to the bar. 

“Let’s fucking go then”

He pulled his phone out and texted his boyfriend. 

_ Sk8erboi (9:00) Omw x _

 

_ Mick (9:02) k.. _

 

He put his phone down and rubbed at his nose. He was happy Ian was on his way but fuck it was almost already 9pm. Ian had spent 5 hours with his stupid friends who he sees all the time at the skatepark. They made this plan in the morning. It wasn’t a huge deal but he didn’t like being kept waiting like some bitch. He texted Ian over 2 hours ago and this was his first message.

Whatever. He crossed his arms in frustration and moved his focus back to the TV.

 

***

“So shots?” Kev said lining up the glasses.

 

When they skated up to the house Fiona wasn’t home so for some stupid reason they ended up here at the Aliby waiting for Kev to finish his shift. His phone had gone off two more times since they arrived but he chose to ignore it. He knew he had fucked up so might as well not dwell on it and enjoy the moment. Thankfully it was only about 40 minutes before his neighbor got off work. He had 3 shots of Jager in that time and had a very nice buzz. Suddenly he wanted to cuddle. He wanted Mickey. He pulled out his phone and absent mindedly texted his boyfriend.

 

His phone vibrated on his chest waking him. He passed out shortly after Ian’s last text, because it was a long fucking day and he was tired. He was hoping to fall asleep next to his boyfriend watching a movie but that scenario was looking very unlikely. He opened the unread message and scoffed.

 

_ Sk8erboi (10:15) Wish you were here. You’re so soft and warm :) _

 

Like what the fuck? What did he mean wish you were here? Ian was supposed to be here! 

 

_ Mick (10:18) where are you? You said you were coming over. _

 

_ Sk8erboi (10:20) Omw now. Are you mad :( _

 

Yes. Yes he was mad. Ian was out somewhere without him when he should with him. 

_ Mick (10:24) Yes _

 

Fuck it didn’t matter though..he didn’t care if it was late he wanted ian to come over and fall asleep with him.

_ Mick (10:25) No. Just come over _

 

****

 

He was nervous for a second but then Mickey told him it was OK. He wasn’t really mad. He saw Kev grab his jacket and his keys and looked at his friends. “You guys ready?”

 

They nodded and stood up from the bar. They followed Kev to his truck and sat in the bed next to a case of beer. “Yo Kev this from the bar?” he said eyeballing the wooden crate.

 

“It’s free beer so don’t ask questions” Kev replied then started the truck. 

 

He watched the sky as the wind hit his face. It was beautiful. It reminded him of the night he spent with Mickey under the tracks, Mickey’s laugh when the train passed above them was beautiful. His blue eyes as mesmerizing as the night sky he found himself lost in. He continued to reminisce when he felt an elbow in his side.

 

“Hey we’re here” his brother said standing up and hoping over the side.

****

 

Ian never texted back so he figured either he would show or he wouldn’t. He was over it. All he wanted was a night with just them. He managed to clear out his house, Mandy was off with her latest fling and his brothers were only home on the weekend. Why was it so hard for Ian to make time for him, just him. Ugh..he really felt like a bitch. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the strainer filling it up with water from the tap. He was about ready to turn off the light and walk to his room when he heard doors close and the muffled sound of voices approaching his door.

 

“Mickey!” he said with a wide smile throwing open the door and walking inside, his friends following behind him. His boyfriend was standing there with a glass of water in his hand looking speechless. He shut the door once Kev came inside with the beer then walked over to his boyfriend. “Hey babe. It’s OK..smile” he said playfully trying to coax an ounce of emotion from his boyfriend’s face. “Look Kev got us beer. It was free..score right?”

 

“Score” the three guys called from the couch.

 

Ok. Ok. Hmm.. Ok. He needed to not freak out but fuck it was really hard. He licked his lips and rubbed his nose before taking a sip of water. He sat the glass on the counter and crossed his arms “Thought it was gonna be just us man” he said cocking his head and raising a brow. 

 

He looked at his boyfriend then over to his friends who were staring at him. “Oh did I say that?” he said with a nevous laugh walking over to the couch. “I don’t remember”

 

He rubbed his nose again feeling the last ounce of his patience about to slip away. “That’s funny cause yea I’m pretty fuckin sure that’s what you said Ian” he replied harshly then walked over to the TV. “Fuck it. Whatever let’s just watch this fuckin movie” he grabbed the DVD and turned on the TV. He walked over to the couch and sat next to his boyfriend reaching for the remote.

 

Mickey was mad. He was very very mad, he needed to fix that. “You want a beer Mick?” he said grabbing a can a popping the top, passing it to his boyfriend.

 

He looked over at ian and rolled his eyes because come on really? It was 11pm on a Monday night. “No I don’t want a fuckin beer” he said with irritation then pushed play on the remote before sinking back into the couch. Lip lit up a joint and passed it around as the previews played. He was thankful for that because he needed something to calm his nerves that wasn’t fucking alcohol.The joint did it’s job and slowly he found himself leaning against his boyfriend. The previews ended and the main menu popped on the screen. He went to reach for the remote when the room filled with groans.

 

“Wait you’re fucking kidding right?” Lip said as he blew a cloud of smoke from his mouth.

 

“Fucking Twilight man. No way dude. Were you really going to watch this crap?” Cody replied.

 

He looked over at Ian who seemed torn. Fine he would speak up. “Yea we’re gonna watch it. Why the fuck else would I put it on?”

 

“I’m down for whatever. It’s looks cool” Kev replied and looked around the room.

 

“Shut up Kev. You don’t know what you’re talking about” Lip said playfully shoving his friend.

 

“Yea? Well neither do you. So maybe shut the fuck up and watch it” he snapped because he was done.

 

“Whoa dude chill” his brother said putting his hands up “Come on Ian, you can’t really want to watch this.”

 

He rolled his eyes because fuck. Honest he didn’t want to watch it, Mickey did. Now there was 3 people who didn’t want to watch it so logically... right? “Just put on cartoons or somethin babe” he said reaching for his beer.

 

“Wait? Are you fucking serious right now?” he said standing up from the couch and putting his hand to his lips in disbelief “Tell me you’re not gonna sit there and say that after this fuckin run around?”

 

“Mick relax, it’s just a movie. You can watch it some other time” he said then patted the couch next to him. “Sit down. Let’s just watch somethin else and maybe try not make a big deal out of it.”

 

“Yea Mick” Cody said clicking his tongue.

 

Yea no. “Get out” he said pointing to the door.

 

“What why? We brought beer and drove over here?” Lip said defensively.

 

“I don’t care. Take it and get the fuck out now” he snapped.

 

“Go on guys” Ian said because he could tell Mickey was over it. He fucked up again and he knew it. He didn’t mean too, he never did but it kept happening.

 

“That means you too Gallagher. Leave”

 

“Mick don’t be like that” he said standing up from the couch and reaching out to touch his boyfriend.

 

“No I’m not kidding get the fuck out of my house all of you. Just go home.” he said with wide eyes. He didn’t want to be around anyone. He didn’t even wanna watch his movie. He wanted to fuckin sleep and not look at the puppy dog eyes Ian was giving him.

 

“Ian man, come on” Lip said putting his hand on his shoulder. “You can talk tomorrow.”

 

He wasn’t going anywhere..not really. He knew Mickey would probably throw him out or at least try to if he didn’t start walking though. He said nothing and turned to walk out the door behind his friends. The moment they were outside Mickey shut and locked the door.

“God fucking damn it” he yelled and kicked the porch rail.

 

“I know right? What a drama queen” Cody replied as he climbed into the back of Kev’s truck.

 

“What? No. I’m a fuckin asshole dude” he said then sat down on the steps.

 

“We already knew that and we love you anyway” Cody called out.

 

“Come on dude. It’s fuckin cold let’s go.” Lip said leaning against the truck staring at him.

 

“You guys go. I’m gonna stay here.” he replied. He didn’t know what would happen but he wasn’t ready to leave even if Mickey was ready to send him away.

 

Lip rolled his eyes then reached in the bed of the truck. He walked over to him and handed him his board. “Just don’t be stupid and freeze your ass off man”

 

“Thanks” he said letting out a small laugh. He watched as his brother and friends drove away and pulled out his phone.

 

_ Sk8erboi (11:15) Mick please talk to me. I’m sorry _

No answer. Fuck.

 

He stood up and walked up to the door. He could hear the TV playing and the slam of the microwave. That meant Mickey was still in the living room.

“Mick come on” he said pressing his face against the door. “I fucked up I’m sorry. Please talk to me”

 

He sat down on the couch and popped a pizza roll into his mouth. He thought he could just go to sleep but once his house was empty he wasn’t tired anymore. There was too much adrenaline in his veins to even think about sleep, so he made a snack and ironically turned on fucking cartoons. He ignored the buzzing of his phone throwing it on the couch across the room. He popped another roll into his mouth when he heard Ian’s voice coming from behind his door. He stood up from the couch and looked carefully through the window to see Kevins truck gone and his boyfriend leaning against the door. You’ve got to be kidding. He rolled his eyes and sat back down.

 

He wasn’t giving up. He knocked on the door again. “Mickey open the door. Please babe, I just want to talk to you.” Jesus christ man. When the fuck did he become this guy? The guy who stood on someone’s porch in the middle of the night begging them to open the door. He didn’t know what the fuck he was doing when he came to Mickey but he knew he didn’t want it to stop. He would figure it out, he was trying to at least. Yea this was proof he was failing miserably but he didn’t want it to trying. He loved Mickey. He needed him. He never needed anyone before. “Babe please” he said knocking on the door again his voice breaking along with his pride.

 

He bit his lip contemplating what he should do. He knew it was cold outside it was fucking Chicago. A text message was easy to ignore but hearing his boyfriend outside his door, pleading and apologizing was breaking his heart. Fuck. Was it always like this? Love? Was it a bunch of ups and downs and constant little tares at your heart. That’s what it felt like right now. He leaned back into the couch and thought about how the fuck this moment was happening. Ian outside his door apologizing again and him sitting there wondering if he should forgive him or not. He knew he would. He wasn’t lying when he spoke to his friend, he loved Ian. He was the best person he’d ever met. He made him laugh and his grip was firm and comforting, he just...he just didn’t seem to get it. Ian didn’t seem to understand what he was doing, what they were doing. It was constant back and forth between feeling like a boyfriend a partner to just being an inconvenience or honestly a loser. Fuck, he didn’t understand it himself. The only certainties he had about anything were that Ian loved him and he loved Ian. That was it. He took in a deep breath then stood up from the couch slowly walking to the door. He leaned against the door as he turned the lock.

 

“Mick?” he said hopefully, jumping up when he heard the lock click behind him. He stood there for a moment waiting for the door to open but nothing so he went to sit down. A few more minutes went by and he was about to knock again when he heard the door open. He stood up slowly and turned around to see his boyfriend looking mentally and physically exhausted  leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. “Mickey” he said reaching out to grab him. The boy started to pull away then stopped letting Ian pull him close. “I’m so..”

 

“Stop” he said putting his finger to Ian’s lips and stepping back from his grip. “Just come inside before your ginger ass freezes to death” he said then turned around to walk to the couch.

 

He followed his boyfriend inside locking the door behind him. He sat down on the couch next to his boyfriend, who immediately put distance between them. He glanced over at Mickey who had his arms folded and was staring at the TV. It almost seemed like he was trying to avoid eye contact. “Mickey I..”

 

“Ian. I don’t care just...it’s late can we just watch cartoons?” he said with a sigh turning to look at his boyfriend. Fuck he looked so sad right now, like  totally different person than he normally was. There was no cockiness in his face at all and he was picking at his fingers. It reminded him of the night he asked him to go to the concert. He almost looked nervous. He turned his attention back to the TV because he didn’t know what to say, so it was better if he didn’t say anything at all.

 

Fuck. All he wanted to do was apologize but he knew Mickey didn’t want to hear it. He couldn’t blame him. He needed to hold him though. He didn’t care if Mickey got upset, I mean he was already pissed at him how worse could it get? He quickly turned to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms firmly around his pulling him close.

 

“Ian fuck off” he said trying to push him away. He didn’t want to cuddle, he didn’t. That’s what he told himself. He wanted to be mad and for Ian to know it.

 

“No Mick.” he said pulling him closer and lying down and moving Mickey so that he was in front of him. “I can’t. I don’t want to.” he said refusing to let go.

 

“Ian I’m not playing let..”

 

He pulled Mickey against his chest and kissed the back of his neck. He felt Mickey’s body relax in his arms but he didn’t loosen his grip. Instead he buried his head in Mickey’s neck “I’m sorry” he said softly “I love you Mickey. You can be mad but I’m not going to let you go.” 

 

Fuck. He didn’t want him to. He could try and be mad, try not to feel how he felt in this moment but he was in love. He was powerless to this new emotion. He slowly turned around so that he was face to face with Ian staring into his sorrowful and scared eyes. He was looking at him like he was afraid he would just disappear, like any moment he would be gone so he was holding on for life. It was really fucking intense. No one ever looked at him the way Ian did, especially not now like his mere presence was his life support.

 

It hit him in that moment.  He was right, that day at the skatepark was right for Ian. He may not admit it but he needed to hear those words, especially after their fight but it wasn’t the right time for him. No, Ian may have thought it was and maybe it hurt him that he didn’t say it but now he knew why. As he stared at his boyfriend he knew. He lifted his hand and ran it through Ian’s red hair, relishing the way it felt between his fingers. This was the moment. This was the moment that his boyfriend needed to hear it and he could say it with 100% certainty. “I love you too.” he said softly. Ian said nothing but stared back at him for a moment then averted his eyes. “Did you hear me?” he said wrapping his leg over Ian’s  and scooting closer. “I said I love you asshole” he said planting a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

 

He grabbed Mickey and rolled him on top of him breathing his kiss like it was air. He was waiting to hear those words but he didn’t understand how it would feel when he finally did. It was like everything in this moment was perfect. Like there had been no fight, like nothing else mattered except for Mickey and the taste of his lips. He sat up and ran his hands down Mickey’s back as he apologized with his kiss instead of words. He pulled back and looked at his boyfriend. “Let’s watch the movie” 

 

He didn’t want to ruin this moment, it was perfect. He didn’t want to think about anything else but Ian had to bring it all back and pop his bubble.

“I really don’t..”

 

“I do. I wanna watch it with you. Wanna” he kissed his neck “ Wanna watch it and just hold you.” he said then lifted his head. “Can we do that?”

 

“Y..yes” he stammered because Ian never ceased to amaze him. He might get lost along the way, really fucking lost but he always showed up. He loved him. He rolled off Ian’s lap taking his spot next to him and reached for the remote to push play. The movie started and Ian pulled him impossibly close, almost into him if that was possible. He liked it, he loved it actually. Ian’s arms, his firm grip made him feel wanted, needed and safe.

 

“Mick?” he said laying his head down.

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Thank you”

 

He turned his head and looked at his boyfriend. He knew what he meant but he didn’t want him to think that was why he did it. “ It’s the truth Ian. I love you” he said then turned back around. Ian pressed a kiss into his hair and they lay there silently watching the movie.

 


	14. Fuck off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian doesn't want to go to school. He wants to spend the day with Mickey wrapped in his arms. It's too bad you can't always get what you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be longer but as the chapter progressed it took on a life of it's own. So here we are at the final part of our story. It's been fun. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I started cheesin pretty hard at the end but what can I say. It felt right. xoxo

“Please” Ian whined pulling back his boyfriend as he tried to escape his grasp. “Can’t we just skip school and lay in bed all day?”

 

Mickey looked over at Ian’s green eyes and let out a small laugh. It was moments like these when it was just the two of them that Ian showed his sensitive, needy just downright lovable side. As much as he wanted to stay in bed with his redheaded adonis, they needed to get dressed and leave for school. He turned over and placed his hand on Ian’s chest inching his face up to land the perfect kiss. Ian grabbed his head threading his fingers through his hair, pulling him in closer.

 

“Ian we..hmm” he sighed into the kiss “We have to get up now” he pulled away and stared at the lust in his boyfriends eyes. He knew what he needed to do. He reached behind him grabbing his pillow tightly and swung it directly at his boyfriend.

 

“What the fuck Mickey?” he called out in surprise just as his boyfriend lifted the pillow for another attack.

 

“Get up!” he said loudly a playful grin on his face as he berated his boyfriend with the pillow.

 

“Fine! Fuck stop it” he snapped but he was not upset, not in the slightest. No if anything this made him want to stay in the comfort of their love bubble for even longer. “Let me get up then. Knock that shit off”

 

He was kneeling on the bed the pillow hovering in his hands above his head ready to strike. “Go on then Gallagher”

 

Ian looked up at his boyfriend who looked ready to pounce again at any moment. He slowly sat up and made his way to the end of the bed. Mickey was still staring at him as he climbed off the bed. “Well now what Mick?” he said raising a brow now standing at the foot of the bed.

 

“Now” he said crawling of the bed and walking over to Ian. “We don’t have much time so..”

 

He reached out grabbed Mickey’s arms firmy spinning him and pinning him against the wall . He leaned down and kissed the curve in his boyfriend’s neck “There would be plenty of time babe if we skipped” he whispered his hands cupping Mickey’s beautiful ass through his boxers.

 

“No Ian” He laughed pushing him off. “We are probably going to be late anyway because you kept shuttin off the alarm”

 

He crossed his arms in defeat and turned to lean against the wall “Maybe if someone didn’t keep me up until 2am..”

 

He scoffed as he pulled on his jeans “That wasn’t me that was your dick.

 

“That’s not what I mean”

 

“ Oh” he said licking his lips and cocking his head  you really wanna go  _ there _ ? Fine. You were the one who blew me off and acted like a ....”

 

“No.no not that either.” Ian said quickly wanting to put out the fire before it started. “I mean with the movie.”

 

“I told you you’d like it”

 

He rolled his eyes “I wouldn’t say I liked it, but I didn’t hate it as much as I thought I would.”

 

“Uh huh” He reached for his backpack shoving in his headphones. “Says the person who wouldn’t stop askin fuckin questions the entire time..”

 

“What? Is askin questions a crime?”

 

He shook his head and walked over to his boyfriend. Ian was leaning against the wall with that cocky grin that made his palms sweat even now. “No” he said as he approached the older boy and looked up in his face “ Ask until you’re blue in the face Gallagher but…” he played Ians card and kissed softly under his jaw the reached down to caress the bulge in his boxers “fuckin get dressed already” he whispred then pulled away to stare into Ian’s eyes.

 

“You’re a fuckin tease you know that” he said letting out a deep breath. He walked over to his backpack and pulled out his change of clothes. Mickey was staring at him as he peeled down his boxers  “Nope, turn around. You don’t get any of this now” he laughed.

 

“Hurry the fuck up man” Mickey replied with a gentle grin then turned to walk out of the room.

 

Ian shook his head as he watched his boyfriend exit the the room.  He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Mickey was like no other, he put up with his bullshit but still called him out when it was needed. He really thought he had fucked it up last night but instead Mickey finally said those 3 words to him. He had never felt as close to someone as he did with the sophomore in that moment. He would be lost without Mickey. He smiled and picked up his backpack and board tucking it under his arms. He opened the door and saw Mickey standing with the front door open eagerly.

 

“Let’s..go...” he said ushering his boyfriend out the door. They made their way down the stairs and Ian threw his skateboard on the asphalt. They  had about a 20 minute walk and around 30 minutes to get there. That was OK though. Ian had plenty of questions about Twilight and he had plenty of answers.

 

*****

  
  
  


“You did what?” Svetlana said staring at him wide eyed.

 

“I just told you. I said it.” he replied taking a bite of his sandwich. “You know….it” he glanced toward Ian trying not to make this a topic for the whole table since now Ian and his friends sat with them at lunch.

 

“I know this, but why after everything you say?” she looked at him with a raised brow. “Orange boy is mudak” she whispered.

 

He rolled his eyes and took another bite of his sandwich. “I told you I don’t know what the fuck you’re sayin. Speak fuckin English”

 

“Asshole Mickey.”

 

“Hey you don’t know..” he was cut off before he could finish his thought.

 

‘I know you are like bitch. Not the good kind. You come running to Orange boy after he shit on you. That is when you say how you feel? After you take him back? Mickey..” she said shaking her head. “ What is so special about” she nodded not so subtly to Ian who was locked in conversation with his friends as usual. 

There was a quick hello then it was like he was invisible again. He knew that wasn’t the case though..he knew that but it felt that way.

 

“You don’t know him alright.” he said licking his lips. “He finally watched Twilight with me”

 

“No?”

 

“He did and he asked questions the whole time like it was interesting. It was pretty sweet” he said with a small laugh. He reached his hand out and touched Ian’s leg causing the older boy to turn around and smile at him filling him with everything he needed. He rubbed his thumb over Ian’s jean covered leg then turned back to his friend.

 

“It was really fuckin awesome Svet. Have you watched it yet?”

The girl rolled her eyes. “I buy so we can watch but no you want to watch with boyfriend so I buy again for myself.”

 

“So is that a yes?”

 

“Yes i watch it. It was great” she smiled breaking down her angry facade.

 

They sat their for the rest of the lunch period talking about the movie while Ian talked to his friends. It was exciting that his boyfriend was trying to take interest in the things he liked for once.

 

The bell rang but he still had a free period. Ian stood up from the table and leaned down to give him a kiss. He reciprocated the kiss and watched as his boyfriend rounded the corner followed by his two to faithful shadows.

****

 

“Dude yea that trick was awesome.” Lip said leaning against the locker. He elbowed Cody in the side “You think you could land it? I know Ian could.”

 

His ex looked over at him and crossed his arms. “I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t be a problem. Ginger here isn’t the only one who wants to go pro”

He laughed because come on really? Cody going pro? The kid had no discipline and settled for mediocrity, something he would never do. “Sure thing man. I’ll remember that when you fall on your ass”

 

“So..clearly we all want to know what happened last night” Cody said changing the subject from his skating prowess.

 

Ian leaned against the lockers “I’ve told you that’s not any of your concern.”

 

“Come on Ian” Lip replied “We leave and you’re sulking like a wounded puppy, then this morning you two show up all sunshine & fuckin rainbows.” his brother shook his head and crossed his arms “I really don’t get it. Mandy and I could never make up that quick.”

 

“Just because they have the same last name doesn’t mean they’re that similar.”

 

“You’re right. Mandy wouldn’t be caught dead watching Twilight.” Lip retorted.

 

“Oh my god don’t even get me started. Like who talks about that shit for a whole lunch period?” Cody chimed in. “Oh wait your boyfriend does apparently.”

 

“Yea dude. I know he’s your guy and all but you gotta put that nerd on a leash or somethin. Tell him to not be so lame around you, I mean for real.” His brother looked at him smugly, his brows raising as he judged him.

 

****

 

“I’m gonna hit the library before class wanna come?” He stood up from the table and grabbed his backpack looking at his friend.

 

“No I have English remember?”

 

“Oh yea. I forgot i’m the only one cool enough to always have free period” he laughed and squeezed his friend's shoulder. “I’ll hit you up later”

 

“Yes go now” Svetlana replied, waving him off.

 

He loved that girl. She was his first and only friend. She was always there when he needed her and he was ready and waiting for the day she needed him. It was nice to have someone to talk to and share your feelings.

Ugh. Feelings..he had them now, like it or not. He had boy problems and needed girl talk now and then. Svetlana didn’t sugar coat shit either, she told him how it was when it was what he needed to hear. She was a good friend.  He rounded the corner and was about to put his headphones in when he spotted Ian and friends followed by nails on a chalkboard..also know as Cody’s voice.

 

“He and that russian doll literally talked about Bella and Edward long enough that I know their fucking names. So not cool Gallagher. I just can’t believe you agreed to watch that with him. Don’t you think it’s stupid” Cody said a sly grin creeping across his face.

 

Cody noticed him right away judging by the smile that appeared on his face. God that guy was such a bitch. You wouldn’t guess it by looking at him but when he opened his mouth all the spewed out was catty bullshit. He could have kept walking but instead he decided to maybe steal one more kiss from his boyfriend. He put his headphones around his neck and walked over to where they were standing. He was about to to say something as he approached from behind when Ian said something that caught his attention.

 

He laughed nervously and crossed his arms staring at his friend. “Of course it’s fucking stupid, that was never a question. I still don’t get why he likes it” he replied because he wasn’t really a fan either way. It didn’t bother him now that he’d watched it but…

 

That irritated him but he didn’t expect Ian to start shipping Twilight right away. He walked a few steps backwards and leaned against the locker despite his better judgment, he wanted to hear the rest of the conversation.

 

“I’m just sayin Mickey is pretty fuckin lame for even suggesting that shit right? I mean come on. How do you deal with that kid all the time?”

 

Cody kept glancing up at him as he spoke. He knew he was there, that he was listening. He fuckin knew it but he still continued to fuel the conversation. Another fucking conversation about him. He licked his lips and averted his eyes waiting to hear what his boyfriend had to say. Hoping that after everything, after last night he would come to his defense. Hoped that maybe he would be the person he was this morning not the fraud he was around his friends.

 

He shrugged his shoulders. “He is kinda annoying sometimes.” he replied. It was the truth. “He never shuts up you know?”

 

“I know right. Always going on about stupid fantasy shit” Lip replied. “Seriously you gotta find him another hobby dude, like video games of somethin not so girly”

 

“For reals dude.” Ian laughed. “If it’s not fuckin vampires he’s talkin about some other stupid shit like werewolves or whatever dumbass book he’s reading. Sometimes I just wanna shake him and be like shut the fuck up Mickey nobody cares”

 

“ Shit Gallagher” Cody replied. “I was wondering when that would get to you. Seriously how long are you gonna keep this “relationship” up. You obviously have no future.”

 

“I wouldn’t say th..”

 

“You just said he annoys the hell out of you. So...why are you with him?”

 

Mickey had to look away so he didn’t say something or worse do something stupid. He was here again. The same fuckin shit that they fought about before. He turned around and stared at his boyfriend’s back. 

 

“Come on guys you know why alright. Don’t make me say it.” his friends didn’t need to know they said I love you. They heard it before.

 

Cody was looking right at him again as he spoke with a glint of satisfaction in his eyes. 

 

“I’ll say it for you. You keep this kid around and convince yourself that you like him because he’s a slut.”

 

“Watch it” he replied because now he was getting annoyed. Call Mickey a nerd all day, he was one. Anything else though. Not cool.

 

“What? I’m just saying what we all know. Kid fucked you in your sisters car, I mean if that doesn’t scream slut what does. Am I right?” Cody elbowed Lip getting him to laugh.

 

He averted his eyes again, his face turning red from anger and embarrassment. He was 10 seconds away from showing Cody was else he was good at and that involved making him scream in pain not pleasure.

 

“He is kinda right Ian, even Mandy wouldn’t do that.” Lip added.”trust me I tried.”

 

Ian leaned against his locker and a devious smile curled across his lips  “fine alright. Mickey knows what he’s doing.”

 

“Like I said kids has fucked you into submission bro. Face it. Don’t deny that’s why you like him. It’s OK, not like we don’t already know” Cody said to his boyfriend licking his lips and  giving him a wink.

 

He fucking winked at him. His knuckles were turning white from how tight his fist were clenched. He decided he didn’t need to hear anymore. They were all assholes he knew that. Ian was an asshole, he had learned that but that didn’t prepare him for what he heard next.

 

This was sooo annoying. Like seriously.  “Whatever alright. You guys are right. That what you wanna hear? Mickey’s a nerd. He’s a little slut. I keep him around because of his tight ass.” he laughed because even as he spoke it sounded fucking ridiculous. “ Anything else? Want me to tell how good he is a suckin dick next? If not can we fuckin go to class and stop talking about my love life please?”

 

Fuck! He didn’t think and punched the locker next to him. He was so fucking mad. That was the only emotion he could feel right now. Whether Ian meant what he said or not the fact he was talking about him again to his fucking friends, saying fucked up shit about him. That was what pissed him off the most. His words cut though. They cut fucking deep.

 

He heard a loud thud behind him and turned around to see Mickey rubbing his knuckles. His boyfriend glared daggers at him and thumbed his nose.

 

“Mickey...babe when? How long have you been standin there?”

 

He scoffed and licked his lips “Fuck you Gallagher. I’m done with this shit” He grabbed his headphones and from his neck and turned to walk away. He didn’t need this.

 

“Mick wait” Ian called and ran over to his boyfriend. He touched his shoulder and was swiftly pinned against the locker. He kept forgetting how strong Mickey was because he seemed so soft.

 

“What did I just say to you. Done is done.” he said and forcefully pushed off the redhead. He glanced behind him to see everyone was staring. God damn it he needed to leave now. He looked back at Ian put his headphones on, then he ran..yep ran down the hall and out the door.

 

What just happened? This was not happening, not again. Why couldn’t he stop fucking shit up why….what the fuck?

 

He turned his head to see Cody laughing. “You fuckin asshole.” He yelled and ran to his friend grabbing his shirt and forcing him against the locker. “You think that’s shit fuckin funny? You like destroying my fuckin love life.” he could feel his voice breaking even though he was angry the reality of what just happened was sinking in. Mickey was mad again and so soon after the last fight he hoped he could fix it..again.

 

“You’re supposed to be my best Cody. You’re supposed to support me. Since day one you have been the jealous fuckin ex, not my friend. I need my fuckin friend.” He felt his grip loosen on Cody’s shirt and he rolled over next to him against the locker. “I don’t need your help fuckin this up dude alright. I’m doin just fine without you setting me up to fail”

 

Cody looked at him and for the first time since everything started he looked like his friend again. “Dude I’m sorry. It’s just fuckin weird and..”

 

“You think I care” he snapped. “We are meant to be friends. That’s it… fuck man maybe not even that.” 

 

“Don’t say shit like that. We’re friends for life asshole you know that.” Cody replied and draped his arm over his shoulder. “I’m done alright. I guess I didn’t realize you really cared.”

 

“I told you that man” Lip replied.

 

“So? You don’t get it.” Cody replied and look at him “You get it though, I just needed to see for myself.”

He shrugged his friends shoulder off because he just couldn’t right now. Cody was admitting to fuckin shit up just to see if he genuinely cared. “I do asshole. I really fucking care. I thought that was obvious but I guess not”

 

“Relax bro” Lip replied walking over to him and patting his back. “It’s fixable you know that right?”

 

He exhaled deeply and looked at his brother. “You really think so?”

 

“You’re kidding right?” his brother laughed. “Ian. My brother, that kid is head over heals for you or else he would be gone by now. You’re a fuckin asshole”

 

“Hey” he pushed his brother playfully.

 

“What?” Lip laughed and shrugged his shoulders innocently. “I told you i speak truth man. You know what to do by now. Go say you’re sorry till you’re blue in the face then you guys will fuck and be fine again….until you fuck it up.”

 

“And  you think I’m the asshole?”

 

“What can i say?” his brother replied  “You learned from the best.”

 

“I hate to break up this bromance moment but we’re gonna be late to class” Cody replied.

 

“Fuck” he said glancing to the door. He knew Mickey had free period. He would catch him after school and fix this. His brother was right, he shouldn’t be worried. They’d had this fight before and plenty more and Mickey always came back. “We better move then” he replied and the three turned to walk down the hall.

 

*****

 

He let the music fill his mind as he walked. He didn’t know how far he’d gone until he saw his house appear at the end of the street. He ran up the stairs and threw open the door.

 

Fuck. He needed a drink. He walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard pulling down a bottle of Jim Beam. It was his brothers but he didn’t care. He unscrewed the cap and took a long swig before walking over to the couch. He 

Dropped his backpack on the floor he plopped down on the couch, his head dangling upside down on the arm so he could see the daylight outside. The bottle between his fingers as it leaned on the floor. What was he doing? He should be at school but the thought of seeing Ian right now made his blood boil and his stomach turn. Fucking asshole. He lifted his hand bringing the bottle to his lips and took another shot.

 

One minute Ian was the perfect boyfriend, watching movies and having what he thought were meaningful conversations. Apparently Ian was just pretending to like his company. Why though? Ian chased him, not the other way around. He was the one who pursued him, asked him on dates. He made him feel like he  _ could  _ be himself. He made him believe he liked him because he was different. What changed? He knew the answer, it was obvious. Nothing changed. Ian was the same as he ever was, sweet in private but too whatever to be himself in public. That or he was an asshole and the Ian he saw behind closed doors was the act...that was more believable judging by his friends. It didn’t matter who or what Ian was. He believed him when he said he loved him, that wasn’t an act. It would be easier if it was. He loved him too but why? The honeymoon was over a while ago and since then it had been nothing but back and forth. They would fight and he would cave. Svetlana was right, he was a bitch..at least he felt like one

Fuck. The whiskey burned as it flowed down his throat, he would regret this later. 

 

He was done. This was too much. He was breaking up with him. It might take a week or two but Ian would move on and he….well he would know never to love again. What was the point? Love was some sick game designed to burn bright like a fire in your heart, that’s what they tell you. No one ever speaks of how the intensity of that heat eventually smulders and leaves you with nothing but a pile of ash.

 

Ugh..he felt like such a fucking girl. Getting drunk and sad over a stupid fucking boy. 

 

He carefully stood up from the couch feeling his buzz in full force he almost fell back down. He collected himself and shut the door before stumbling into his bedroom and collapsing on the bed, bottle in hand.

 

*****

 

Mickey wasn’t there after school but Svetlana was. He ran over to her before she started across the field.

 

“Hey wait up” he called causing the younger girl to turn around.

 

“I have nothing to say to you Orange boy” she replied coldly then started to walk away.

 

“No please. Just tell me have you talked to Mickey?” He leaned his board between his leg and tucked his hands into hoodie. “He’s not answering my messages and I figured.. I mean you guys have the same classes right?”

 

The girl rolled her eyes “Why do you care hmm?” she raised her brow and gave him a once over. “You big bad punk skater. You think you are hot shit but you are nothing. You don’t deserve Mickey. He doesn’t need you or any of this“ she moved her hand in a circle.

 

“I made a mistake. Please, help me fix it” he pleaded. 

 

“Why should I help you? You shit on him again.” she snapped. “It’s always the same with guys like you. You don’t appreciate until it’s gone. You lose Orange boy.

I di nakhuy!”

 

“Wait what?” he said thrown off by the girls switch to her native tongue.

 

“Fuck off!” she snapped and spit at his feet before turning around and walking away.

 

“Geez! That girls fuckin scary.” his brother said walking up behind him followed by his friend.

 

“Yea..i’m pretty sure she hates me.” he replied with the tilt of his head. “Can’t say I blame her”

 

“Ah come on little brother, don’t be so hard on yourself.” Lip replied wrapping his arm around his shoulder. “You know what you need? Some fucking shots. Am i right?” Lip turns to look at Cody.

 

“Couldn’t agree more. Give your little sophomore some time to cool off and let’s get shitfaced.”

 

“I don’t..maybe i should go to his house and see if he’s there. He obviously didn’t go back to class and..”

 

Lip looked at him then looked at Cody before bring his hand to his head and nodding with frustration. “0 chill Ian. Fucking 0 dude. Come on” Lip pulled him along and they walked across the field.

  
  


By the time they reached the Aliby he had texted Mickey six times. Six fucking times and not so much as a fuck you. At this point he would take anything, even if it was hearing how terrible he was he just needed some acknowledgement. He sat there staring at his phone typing another text.

 

Sk8terboi (5:15) will u at least talk to me. Say something, anything plz. 

 

He set his phone down and waited. Nothing fuck, he grabbed it again.

 

Sk8erboi (5:20) I love u. <3 

 

Sk8erboi (5:21) Plz talk to me babe.

 

“Ian seriously” Lip said grabbing his phone from his hands before he could send another text.

 

“Give it back” he snapped annoyed his brother was again butting in his love life.

 

Lip looked at his screen scrolling up and he could feel a blush creep across his face. His brother knew how he felt about Mickey but his messages were soft, needy and desperate. A side only Mickey had been privy too.

 

“Ian.” Lip sighed. “You need to stop this man. Give the kid some time. This” he said holding up his phone. “This isn’t doin anything except fuckin with you.: his brother flagged down the bartender. “ Kev Jager bombs!”

 

He watched as his friend poured redbull into 3 glasses and gave him a curious look. “Why the long face kid” Kevin said handing him his drink.

 

“He’s an asshole” Cody chimed in causing him to roll his eyes, he wanted to stay mad at his friend but no one forced him to say what he said. That was on him.

 

“I fucked up Kev. I fucked up and don’t know if I can fix it. It’s…”

 

“NO!” Lip said leaning against the counter top. His brother looked at the bartender “Don’t feed into it dude. He’ll just end up doing somethin stupid and make shit worse.” Lip grabbed his shot glass and held it above his glass, Cody following suite. His brother turned to look at him “Ready?”

 

He nodded and grabbed the shot of the counter. They all 3 dropped their shots into the glass of red bull then chugged down the fizzy concoction.

 

“Jesus” he coughed and wiped the reminisce of froth from his lips. He immediately felt a buzz coming on. “Fuck it..” he laughed trying to hold back the sadness in his voice. “‘Another round!”

 

Lip patted him on the back. “That’s the spirit man.”

 

*******

 

He woke up to the sound of his alarm with a splitting headache. He drank way too much to have to go to fucking school. He was tempted to say fuck it, but he HAD to see Mickey. This was the longest he had ignored him and it was driving him insane. His brother had finally returned his phone to him when he was good and drunk. So what did he do? He may have left 3 or 4 maybe even 5 drunken messages that ranged from I’m sorry to the less flattering drunk sentiments like fuck you, and i don’t need you swiftly followed again with more apologies. He had never felt so much emotion all at once for one person before, it was overwhelming. 

 

Here he was hungover as fuck going through the motions nodding at his friends comments and skating on his board quietly. All he could do is think about what he would say to Mickey when he caught him in the library. That’s where he would be, he usually spent his morning there. It was almost like clockwork. So imagine his surprise after 10 minutes of waiting that Mickey wasn’t there. That was weird. He took in a deep breath and headed of to class. 

 

He turned the corner and heard a familiar voice. He looked across the hall and saw Mandy in front of her locker talking with two other cheerleaders. That was it. She liked him, she knew how much Mickey meant to him. She was his in. His way back into Mickey’s heart. He walked over to where she was standing “Mandy hey.” he interrupted and leaned against the locker blocking the two girls. “I need to talk to you about Mickey.”

 

“Um excuse you” one of the random girls scoffed. “We were talking”

 

He turned around to look at the cheerleader “Yea and now we’re talkin so bye.” he turned back to Mandy who was standing with her arms crossed glaring at him. “Uh like i was saying Mickey. Where is he? I need to talk to him?”

 

“Wow Mickey was right. You really are an asshole.” she replied opening her locker and pulling out a few textbooks. “ You know the world doesn’t revolve around you Ian Gallagher”. She slammed the locker door. “What makes you think I’m gonna tell you anything?”

 

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. “Because you know that I love..”

 

“Oh please. You can spare me the Romeo act.” she scoffed loudly . “That  might work on my brother but not me.”

 

Shit. Lip was right. Mandy was tough as nails. She may seem preppy but looks were deceiving. Her eyes were an icy blue and felt like they were staring into his soul. He actually found himself getting nervous. “I..I’m not trying to...I love him Mandy. That’s not an act, I’m just...”

 

“A jerk.” she yelled “A manipulative, egotistical, arrogant prick like your brother? Yea I know. Go away Ian. Mickey doesn’t need you or your bullshit.” she said leaving him speechless. 

 

He watched as the girl turned the corner not once looking back. Holy shit. That was the exact opposite of how things were supposed to go. “Fuck!” he yelled and kicked the locker earning him a few stares. “What?” He threw his hands up. “Shows over.” 

He started walking down the hall when he heard the bell ring. “Really?” That was just perfect, now he could add being tardy onto his list of why this day fucking sucked.

 

******

 

He scrolled through the messages on his phone. He could practically hear the words as he read them, which he didn’t know was good or bad. Probably bad because it meant he heard them too many times. He drank almost the whole bottle of Jameson between yesterday and this afternoon. His head was throbbing and his stomach was fucked but his heart didn’t hurt as much. He knew as soon as he opened his eyes he wasn’t going to school. To be honest he would have skipped even without the hangover because he didn’t want to see Ian. He was better off here, where he could blare his music loud enough to ignore the world. In his room he could escape once again into another world. Today it was Bon Temps, Louisiana. Svetlana had told him about the True Blood books after he finished the Twilight series. He had been excited because apparently there was a TV show as well. Books were alway better but he would still enjoy it. He lay their learning about Sookie Stackhouse and felt his problems slipping away and hers become real. He loved books.

 

He was so engrossed in his novel, his headphones creating the perfect white noise for his fantasy world to unfold he didn’t notice his sister standing above him. It wasn’t until she punched his shoulder that he became aware of her presence. “Fuck what?” he snapped pulling his headphones down around his neck.

 

“You weren’t at school today” she said sitting down on the bed next to him.

 

He sighed and earmarked his page closing it. “So what?”

“What do you mean so what?  _ You.  _ You skipped school, like i’m still trying to wrap my head around that.”

 

“Why? Everyone does it.” he replied nonchalantly not wanting to have the conversation his twin was seeking to have.

 

Mandy leaned back on his pillow and brought her feet on the bed by his face. He turned his head to look up at his sister. “Do you mind getting your feet out of my fuckin face?”

 

“Boo hoo Mickey. Don’t change the subject. I know something happened Svetlana told me.”

 

“Good for you”

 

“You gonna go tomorrow?” she replied grabbing his smokes from the side table. She lit it taking a drag before speaking again. “ You get straight A’s dude. Don’t let some stupid guy fuck that up.” she took another drag. “He tried to talk to me today can you believe it?”

 

“He did?” He turned around resting on his elbows and reached for the cigarette still in his sister’s hand. “What did he say?” 

 

“The same shit he always says Mickey” she replied handing him the cigarette.

 

“Don’t act like you know about this shit Mandy. You don’t” he said turning back around to the foot of the bed.

 

“I know that you’re fucked up right now. You drank all Iggy's whiskey, have fun explaining that.” she laughed then leaned forward laying down next to him. 

 

He turned his head and looked at his sister “What do you want me to say? He’s under my skin.”

 

“I know Mick. it’s kind of obvious. You too are practically living together.”

 

He shook his head because he didn’t want to think about that. He had so much of Ian’s things in his room, throughout his house. What was he supposed to do now? “Fuck.” he sighed. “He keeps callin me, blowin my phone up. Fuckin stupid, I just wanna talk to him but I don't.”

 

“Sounds about right, that’s love. It fuckin sucks” she replied snatching the nearly burned out cigarette from his hand. “I can tell you he’s got it bad though. I was pretty mean” she laughed and took a drag. “I bet if i didn’t walk off he would have kept goin on. He’s like his brother.”

 

“He’s not like that douchebag” he countered because no. Not the same.

 

“Uh yea he kinda is. Both are fucking jerks with hearts of gold, it’s so stupid. Ian though, I think he has more potential than Lip. He loves you.”

 

“So i should call him then?”

 

“That’s up to you. Do you thinks he’s actually learned his lesson, that he’ll change?.” she replied as she sat up and got off the bed. 

 

“No..not really”

 

She shrugged her shoulders “Don’t call him then but go to school asshole” she shouted with no venom in her voice before shutting his door.

 

Fucking Mandy.

 

*****

 

Day two. Day fucking two of radio silence. Nothing. Was it really over? No..no his brother was right. He just needed to calm down and let Mickey do his thing. He would answer him eventually right? He had too.

 

Despite yesterday's turnout he again chose to wait in the library. He got there earlier this time, leaving for school before his brother. He sat there for about 5 minutes before he saw him. Fuck he was beautiful. Two days felt like an eternity now that he saw the smile on his face and heard his voice as he laughed with his friend. He wanted to jump up and pounce on him, never letting him go but instead he sat there quietly watching as Mickey and Svetlana sat down in the chairs by the fantasy section. The library was pretty cool actually. Now that he’d spent some time doing jack shit waiting for his wayward boyfriend he had time to look around. There were little nooks tucked around the popular genres with comfortable chairs and several computers against the wall. It was quiet except for the very faint sound of classical music. It was peaceful, he could understand how Mickey would prefer to be here than outside dealing with bullshit and drama.

 

He wanted to wait for Svetlana to leave but he was running out of time. The bell would ring soon and then he’d have to wait for lunch assuming he chose to eat inside. Fuck. He grabbed his backpack off the table and slung it over his shoulder before he headed over to the nook his boyfriend was in.

He took a deep breath and walked around the shelf.

 

“Ian?” he said staring up at the Senior in surprise. He thought surely he could avoid him for at least another day. “What are you..”

 

“Go now” Svetlana said cutting Mickey off. “He does not want to talk to you  _ Orange _ boy.” 

 

It wasn’t his name but the way she said orange was filled with contempt. Jesus was everyone out to destroy his relationship. “He’s a big boy. He can speak for himself.” he replied telling himself this little russian girl was not going to scare him off.

 

“He does not need to. I speak for him yes? I say go”

 

He looked at Mickey who had his eyes glued to his book. “Really? I’m right fuckin here and you’re still going to ignore me. Come on babe. Talk to me.”

 

Fuck. He wanted to look up, wanted to say everything was fine but it wasn’t. Svetlana had his back because he didn’t trust himself, so he continued to sit there and re read the same sentence.

 

“See? Done. He doesn’t want to talk to you.” the girl said getting close to him.”Ponimayesh!” she said loudly.

 

“ What?”

 

“Understand!”

 

He didn’t even get a chance to reply before the girl turned around. She said something to Mickey and he put his book in his backpack. He glanced over at him then followed his friend out the door. This was ridiculous.

 

*****

  
  


He couldn’t fucking get Mickey alone. Every time he tried his little bulldog got in the way speaking for him and telling him off. To be honest she wasn’t really that scary, her accent yes but not her. The thing that was scary is that Mickey let her. He sat there in the library or stood there in the halls and acted like he was invisible.

 

That was nothing compared to him finally speaking for himself. It had been a week since Mickey broke up with him. He had reluctantly came to that conclusion after several beers and a fat joint with his brother. He had tried to talk to him all week.He wasn’t eating lunch in the cafeteria anymore, he was not answering his texts and his calls went straight to voicemail. 

 

Finally today. This fateful Friday he caught him between classes and Svetlana wasn’t around for once

.

“Mickey.” he said running over to him.

 

He rubbed his nose with his knuckle and looked up at his ex.“What do you want?” 

 

“He speaks” he says loudly raising his hands in astonishment

 

He shakes his head. He didn’t have time for this. “I’m gonna be late to class” he replies and turns to walk down the hall.

 

“Wait” he says grabbing Mickey’s arm causing the sophomore to spin around and jerk his arm away.

 

“Don’t fuckin touch me Gallagher.” he says standing there staring at the Senior. “You don’t get to do that. Got it.”  He really was going to be late to class. “Just go find someone else to be your entertainment  and leave me alone.” he said softly the anger slipping back into sadness. He turned and walked as fast as he could to his next class. He really believed him before, and the time before that..he didn’t believe him anymore. That’s what he told himself.

 

*****

  
  


“Dude let it go. Time to move on alright” Lip said taking a sip of water.

 

“You don’t get it man. I’m not like you. Mickey is it for me. I know it.” he replied taking a drag of his cigarette. He leaned against the wall and watched as Cody finished his trick. The blonde walked over to him and grabbed his cigarette. “You still poutin over here?”

 

“He is. He thinks he’s gonna marry Milkovich. He’s his soulmate or some shit” Lip scoffed.

 

“Ian really?” Cody replied taking a drag “Look as your friend you’re crazy. You know that. You’re fuckin 18 bro. To young to be think shit like that.”

 

“I don’t think so man. You just know. With Mickey I fuckin know.” he picked up his shoulder and tucked it under his arm. “You guys go ahead. I’m gonna see if he’s home.”

 

“Come on Ian. That really how you want to spend your Saturday? Torturing yourself.”

 

“Mickey’s there so yea.” he replied.

 

*******

 

“You gotta stop with the emo shit man.”

 

“Fuck off. I’m not bein fuckin emo alright” he snapped at his brother taking a drag of the joint.

 

“You kind of are.” Iggy replied.

 

“Yea man. You’ve been sulking around here all day. Fuck that guy.” Colin replied.

 

“Mandy says you been locked in your room for the whole fuckin week drinking my whisky and reading Vampire novels.”

 

Oh my fuckin good, not this again. He was so tired of defending the things he liked. “So what? Why do you care what I’m reading or what I do huh?” he snapped springing up from the couch. He held the joint in his hand as he talked. “I’ll do what the fuck I want. You’re not my dad.” he scoffed.  “Fuck, you assholes ain’t ever here so don’t like you know shit about my life.” he shouted then turned to walk to his room.

 

He slammed his door. 

 

This wasn’t him. He was acting like a fucking16 year old girl. Was that wrong though? His heart was broken, he had the right to be pissed off. He gave his heart to Ian fucking Gallagher even though he knew he shouldn’t and Ian took it. He kept it safe until he decided he could play with it instead. He let him drop it a few times but Ian always picked it back up and dusted off the dirt, this time though...this time he cracked it and there was no way to fix that….fuck. His brothers were right. He was bein fucking emo. 

 

He shook his head and let out a deep breath before climbing onto his bed and grabbing his book. He pulled his headphones from his backpack on the floor and put his phone on shuffle before slipping away again.

 

******

 

  1. He could do this. He wasn’t going to leave until Mickey heard him out. He knew if the boy would just let him speak he could fix this. He wasn’t going to give up. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. He waited a few moments before knocking again. The door opened and he was greeted by a very irritated looking Milkovich and it wasn’t Mandy.



 

“Is uh..Is Mickey here?” he asked tucking his hands in his hoodie so the older boy couldn’t see he was anxious.

 

“Who wants to know?” Iggy said bringing a beer to his lips.

 

The guy knew who he was. They had met several times, each times as uncomfortable as the last. He straightened up and looked at the man in the doorway. “I’m Mickey’s boyfriend Ian. We’ve met.”

 

Iggy laughed. “That’s funny Ian cause Mickey doesn’t have a boyfriend does he Colin?”

 

“That’s right.” Colin replied joining his brother in the doorway. “Pretty sure we would know if some asshole was dating our brother.”

 

“Say someone was datin our brother and that someone hurt him.” Iggy looked at his brother “that wouldn’t be a good thing”

 

“Nope. Pretty sure we’d have to kick his ass.”

 

Breath. “I just wanna talk to him.” he said softly. “Can I come in?”

 

“You’re kidding right.” Iggy said stepping onto the porch. “Get lost Gallagher before I take that board there and break it over your fuckin head.”

 

Fuck!

 

He knew they were serious because he knew who they were, even if they pretended otherwise. The two brothers had a reputation and he wasn’t about to find out if the rumors were true. “I’m goin..i’m goin, just tell Mickey I’m sorry.” he replied then hurried down the steps.

 

*****

 

It had been weeks 3 maybe 4 he lost count. Mickey had started eating in the cafeteria again which he thought he’d be happy about but it reminded him he was a fuck up. He thought if he spent every free moment with his feet on his board it would help him forget, but every time he looked up he just wanted to see Mickey’s face. He was going crazy over here. Mickey was so fuckin close but so far away. He was clouding his thoughts. He found his mind drifting back to those times, the time Mickey first smiled at him and that first night at his house. The first time he kissed him..how soft his skin was. Ugh. Was he ever going to move on? He didn’t want to. Call him stupid but he still believed they were meant for each other. I mean everything happened so randomly. One day he decided to go get high by the bleachers before heading to the skate park and his brother decided to pick on the boy who always wore headphones. That’s how he knew Mickey before. He’d seen him in the halls, quiet with his books, his headphones in his ears just moving through life. If his brother hadn’t been a jerk he wouldn’t have stepped in and none of this would have happened. Tell me how that’s not fate.

 

“Ian!” a peppy voice called to him pulling him from his wallowing.

 

“Yea?” he replied staring at the way to perky cheerleader in front of him. She had a stack of pink papers in her arms. She grabbed one and shoved it at him.

 

“We’re doing a vote for the theme of the Senior Prom after school. Not really a vote only the cool people are invited because it's up to me anyways. I'm the leader of the pep squad so…” the girl trailed off “Do you know who you’re going with?” she said as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

 

“No offence but you’re not exactly my type.” he replied folding the paper in half.

 

“Can’t blame a girl for trying” the cheerleader laughed “So will you be there?”

 

“Sure. Whatever.”

NO fuckin way. Why did he care what stupid theme the Prom had? 

 

“Ok” the girl smiled “ See you then”

 

He waved sarcastically then threw the flyer in the trash. What a waste of time.

 

******

  
  


“You have to try this” Lip said shoving his phone in his face as they walked down the front steps. “You would kill it.”

 

“I think I’m gonna sit this one out guys.” he replied.

 

“Oh my god not again. That’s like the 3rd time this week man.” Cody replied.

 

“I just don’t feel like it alright.”

 

“Bro real talk? You gotta move on. You guys are done alright. Do us all a favor and find some ass at the skatepark and forget him”

 

“Yea dude, and preferably someone who isn’t obsessed with Vampires and all that creepy shit.” Cody replied earning him an elbow from lip. “What. I’m just sayin.”

 

“I’m so tired of everyone making that such...wait.” he felt the smile spread across his face. “That’s it. Fuck I gotta go.” he replied then turned to run back inside.

 

“The fuck?” Lip said looking at his friend. 

 

“Don’t ask me” Cody replied before turning around to walk across the field.

 

He ran inside and looked on the bulletin board. Nothing dammit. The girl did say it was an exclusive meeting. He ran over to his locker and saw the trashcan from earlier. 

 

Fucking Gross. 

 

He reached in and luckily with the exception of half drank pepsi it was filled with paper. He fumbled around frantically until he found the bright pink piece of paper folded in half. The meeting was being held in the choir room. Yes. 

He ran as fast as he could carefully not to smash into anyone until he reached the choir room. He opened the door and was promptly greeted by the peppy cheerleader. 

 

“Ian! So glad you could make it. You’re the last one so I guess we can begin”

 

“Really Beth? I told you not to invite him” Mandy’s voice said and he looked to see her next to her football player.

 

“As i was saying” Beth continued blowing off Mandy comment. “ We need a theme for this years Senior Prom. We are looking for something original, something that will really stand out. So raise your hand with suggestions then we’ll take a vote.”

 

He looked around the room, there were about 12 people only 3 including himself raised their hands.

 

After hearing the cliches Under the Sea and the Roaring 20’s, Beth called on him. Unlike the others he stood up. 

“So i think it would kind of cool to have like a dark prom you know like Twilight or whatever.” He saw Mandy’s head whip around and decided to continue. “I mean it’s what popular right. Twilight and True Blood. Everyone whether they admit it think it’s cool” he turned to Beth. “You said original, i don’t think it’s ever been done.”

 

“Yeeah.” Beth replied rolling her eyes. “Anyone else?”

 

When no one raised their hand they moved to the vote. 4 people Beth included voted for Under the Sea. The most unoriginal shit out there. 3 people voted for the Roaring 20’s. His theme was up next. Of course he raised his hand he looked around and  no one else seemed interested. Why the fuck were they here then? He was about to put his hand down when Mandy raised her, then Brad followed by two more votes. “That’s 5. That means I won right?”

 

“Yep. A dark prom it is.” Beth said with a hint f annoyance “I trust you’ll be helping with the decorations since it was your idea right Ian?”

 

“Uh..yea whatever.” he replied because he would do anything at this point to get Mickey back.

 

He started to walk out the door when he was turned around. Mandy was staring at him. “What was that all about?” she said glaring at him.

 

“You know the answer Mandy.”

 

“You’re wasting your time. Mickey never goes to dances no way he’ll come to the Senior Prom.”

 

“Mandy” he replied urgently. “I lo..”

 

“What did i say about..”

 

“Jesus just shut the fuck up and let me talk” he snapped with frustration. He was tired of being able to say his piece. He just wanted a chance to fix it, and know one was giving that to him.

 

“Whoa bro.” Brad said stepping up to him “You can’t talk to my…”

 

“Brad it’s fine. Go wait for me in the hallway.” Mandy said dismissing her boyfriend The Senior looked at him then walked out the door.

She turned her attention back to him with a smile on her face. “I was wonderin when you would grow some fuckin balls Gallagher.”

 

“What?”

 

“Go on. Tell me your grand plan to get my brother back.”

 

“I will” he replied and the two sat down. He was spitballing here but as he spoke more and more ideas popped in his head. Mandy helped him narrow in his thoughts and by the time he was done she was grinning ear to ear.

 

“I’m not suprised you know” she said softly.

 

“Why is that?”

 

“I always pegged you for a romantic.”

 

He blushed and averted his eyes. 

 

“That’s a good quality Ian.” Mandy said standing up from the table “I’ll talk to Svetlana and see what we can do”

 

“Thank you Mandy.” he said feeling a wave of relief rush over him.

 

“Don’t thank me yet. If this works and you hurt my brother again. Let’s just say the rumors ARE true. Got it?”

 

“Yup. Got it”

 

******

  
  


“Are you out of your fuckin mind?” he said looking over at his friend. “Why would you even think that would be..I have NEVER gone to a stupid dance and I don’t plan too. Fuckin boujee asshole can have there stupid prom”

 

“You sound like giant baby you know this yes?” Svetlana replies. 

 

“Fuck off”

 

“You go cause I go. You are my date.”

 

He groaned and leaned back in his couch. “Really? You couldn’t find someone with tits to do that?”

 

“Nope. I have no one. You want to me me alone, sitting like sad dog on bleachers?”

 

“Fuuck” he sighed. Why did he decide he needed a best friend. “ You’re really makin me do this?”

 

“Yes Mickey. You go.” she looked at him and he could tell she wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

 

“Fine.” he huffed .”Doesn’t mean I’m gonna wear a fuckin tux or anything.”

 

“Tux no, suit yes.”

 

He rolled his head back and started at the ceiling. He didn’t own a fucking suit, his brothers might but god damn it.

 

******

 

“You look great” Mandy said tying his tie. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a black tie that he borrowed from his brother. “I have to take a picture.”

 

“No you don’t” he yelled grabbing for her phone.

 

“Mickey let go..”

 

“No fuckin pictures, I look like a goddamn idiot in this shit.” he replied still trying to reach his sister’s phone.

 

“Look at you man. Lookin sharp” Iggy said lighting up a cigarette and grabbing Mandy’s phone from his hands.

 

“Fuck off” he scoffed and fixed his jacket which was falling off from the skirmish with his sister.

 

“Why you even here man? It’s friday. Ain’t you supposed to be workin?” he asked as he walked to the living room.

 

“We make the rules little bro. Couldn’t miss your first dance” Colin said with a sarcastic smile earning him his middle finger.

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he opened it to see his friend. 

“Wow Svet you look beautiful” he replied because she did. Her dress was black but had lace everywhere. A lot of fuckin lace. She looked like she stepped right out of some gothic wedding with her pale skin. He liked it. It was a good look.

 

He said another found of fuck you’s to his brother and headed out the door only to be greeted by Svetlana’s father.

 

“Thank’s for the ride Mr. Petrikov” he said before reaching for the passenger door.

 

“Wait. I need picture.” Svetlana father spoke gruffly.

 

He rolled his eyes but stepped next his date. Her father took several pictures but he drew the line at smiling. Once he was done torturing them, they goth got inside his jeep and headed to the Prom.

 

*******

 

His heart was beating like a hummingbird. He didn’t know if he could do this. No. Shake it off. He literally shook out his hands then made his way around the gymnasium. The theme was kept secret as part of the suspense, another thing he needed to convince people of. With Mandy on his side though it was pretty easy to get it done. Mickey would love it. He hoped. 

 

It was actually really fuckin awesome. He had given himself several mental pats on the back as he surveyed his work. He didn’t actually make the decorations but he did delegate and help come up with ideas. The blood fountain  he was very proud of. Beth had mentioned her parents had a set of fondues fountains...a few bags of white chocolate and some red food coloring and wola! Blood fountain. The theme turned into Vampires quite easily, it was a fine line because everyone kept suggesting they just do Halloween in May but he stood firm with Vampires. The room was lit by red lights strung across the ceiling and there were black streamers. All the tables had black runners with fake red roses on the table. Silver bats dangled from the ceiling, and a giant cardboard coffin was set up for taking pictures. It was perfect. 

 

He made his way to the DJ and explained his plan. After a high five and a sly grin, things were ready to go. Now he just had to wait.

 

*****

 

“I’m just sayin I like Bill better. Eric is just so..I don’t know he weirds me out. Bill actually seems to have good intentions” he said as he walked arm and arm with his friend into the gym. “I mean Eric..what the fuck?”

 

He looked around at the room and was speechless. It was May right not October? Yea it was May. Then why the hell did this place look like someone’s gothic themed wedding. He wasn’t complaining, it was actually really fuckin cool. “Svet what …” he turned and saw the fountain. “Are you serious right now? They chose this..fuckin vampires? After all the shit I get this is what they decided. Figures.”

 

“You don’t like it?” his friend looked at him with a raised brow.

 

“No it’s amazing, just totally not what I expected.”

 

“Ok we dance now.” she replied pulling him away from the fountain over to the dance floor. 

 

He quickly turned around but was snagged by greedy arms. “Damn it Svet. I never said I would fuckin dance.”

 

“Just do it big baby”

 

He begrudgingly walked over to the dance floor with his friend. He rolled his eyes as the music started  because he was just standing there.“This is fuckin stupid you know that?”

 

“Shh. Just dance”

 

He sighed then decided fuck it. He started to dance with his friend,  if shifting from foot to foot counted as dancing. His eyes wandered around the room as the pop music played. If he had to chose a theme for anything he would go with this.There wasn’t a thing he would change honesty. It was perfect. It was, until he saw his ex talking with his friends. 

 

Fuck.

 

Ian looked good. He wearing an olive green suit that only he could pull off, with a grey shirt underneath. He was standing there casually talking to Lip and Cody smiling. He hadn’t seen that smile in a what felt like forever. It was good Ian was happy. It took longer than he expected but he clearly was over him. I mean he didn’t know what he was waiting for, why he thought maybe they would end up together. It was fun while it lasted. He was about to look away when Ian glanced in his direction and there eyes met. Fuck. He looked away. “Come outside with me. I need a smoke” he said turning to run away.

 

“Alright ladies and gentleman, time for our favorite part of the evening the couples dance” the Dj called over the microphone. “We’re gonna start the evening with a special request. This is Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You for a very special Mickey Milkovich. This one’s for you Mickey.”

 

He felt like he was going to die. That did not just happen did it? He looked at his friends who was hiding a devious smile. “You knew!”

 

She just pointed across the gym to Ian who was slowly making his way through the crowd of people who were swaying to music being played just for him. 

 

**_You're just too good to be true_ **

**_I can't take my eyes off you_ **

**_You'd be like heaven to touch_ **

**_I wanna hold you so much_ **

**_At long last love has arrived_ **

**_And I thank God I'm alive_ **

**_You're just too good to be true_ **

**_Can't take my eyes off you_ **

 

He could do this. He kept his gaze locked on Mickey as he made his way across the gym.

 

**_Pardon the way that I stare_ **

**_There's nothing else to compare_ **

**_The sight of you leaves me weak_ **

**_There are no words left to speak_ **

**_But if you feel like I feel_ **

**_Please let me know that is real_ **

**_You're just too good to be true_ **

**_I can't take my eyes off you_ **

 

He was a mere 4 feet from the sophomore who was starting to turn the most adorable shade of pink. He looked amazing in his blue suit which complemented his eyes perfectly. His hair slicked back but still slightly messy. 

 

They were face to face now.

 

**_I love you baby_ **

**_And if it's quite all right_ **

**_I need you baby_ **

**_To warm the lonely nights_ **

**_I love you baby_ **

**_Trust in me when I say_ **

 

“You did this?” he said softly staring the the older boy.

 

“You like it?” he replied trying to contain how excited he was Mickey was actually talking to him.

 

“I love it.”

 

“I love you.” he replied then without a second thought he stepped forward and leaned down planting a kiss on the boys lips. It was deep and expressed everything he could say and more. He felt arms wrap around him and pull him closer.

 

**_Oh pretty baby_ **

**_Don't bring me down I pray_ **

**_Oh pretty baby_ **

**_Now that I've found you stay_ **

**_And let me love you, baby_ **

**_Let me love you_ **

**_You're just too good to be true_ **

**_I can't take my eyes off you_ **

**_You'd be like heaven to touch_ **

**_I wanna hold you so much_ **

**_At long last love has arrived_ **

**_And I thank God I'm alive_ **

**_You're just too good to be true_ **

**_Can't take my eyes off You_ **

 

He looked up and Ian’s face and he knew. Ian did all of this just for him. He was different, he wasn’t pretending, or ashamed. He was broadcasting it to the entire school for fucks sake. “I love you too” he replied and closed the distance between them. He didn’t dance. He never did, but as he stood there lips locked with his boyfriends, finally feeling like he really was special he realized they were dancing and he couldn’t be happier.

 

**_I love you baby, and if it's quite all right_ **

**_I need you baby, to warm the lonely nights_ **

**_I love you baby, trust in me when I say_ **

**_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray_ **

**_Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay_ **

**_Oh pretty baby, trust in me when I say_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @Noel_is_King or prompt me on Tumblr @aromance91
> 
> Xoxoxo


End file.
